En la mar
by Hana yaoi
Summary: Entre los mares a piratería era el mejor negocio arruinando los planes de los tres continentes, ¿pero un pirata se podría enamorar de un joven príncipe? ¿Cuantos problemas podría traer tal relación? ¿Podrá seguir con la vida que llevaba? Rieren/ y otras parejas que no tendrán tanto protagonismo/ Piratas/Mpreg / intento de lemon.
1. La joya del palacio

si faltan letras ess ccupa de teclado cualquier otro error es mio

* * *

Prologo

La tierra fue dividida en tres grandes continente Sina, rose y maria , los reinos levantados para organizar a las personas, por el gran océano dejando unas islas de comercio y estacionase entre estos, que mayormente se encontraban dominadas por los piratas debido a la lejanía de los continentes, donde la corrupción y la afata de humanidad estaban servidos a la orden de día los cuales reproducían como pagas, lo cual daba lugar a grandes luchas entre las flotas de las tres coronas y los Piratas por el dominio de territorio en favor de cualquiera de los continentes cosa que solo pintaba as aguas de rojo.

Los piratas eran más que plagas, robaban los barcos comerciantes y saqueaban pequeñas islas las cuales dominaban, traficaban mujeres, oro, joyas y licor, todo para saciar su sed de lo que ellos llamaban "vivir a lo grande".

Los enfrentamientos contra los piratas comenzaban a afectar el comercio entre los continentes y se ocasionaban a haber roses poco amistosos entre estos, lo cual llevo a organizar matrimonios para conservar la unidad entre estos y así evitar una guerra que solo beneficiaría a los corsarios.

Por un don dado a algunos hombres para concebir hacia fácil las uniones entre los continentes, estos se conocían como hombres doncellas y solo se podía sabré su condición a partir de los 10 años de edad, por lo mismo eran educados cm hombres hasta esa edad y después se dividían para una educación más hogareña, la prueba era completamente gratuita.

Esto de cierta forma facilitaba las cosas para algunos marineros que aun tenían la loca idea de que n se podían llevar mujeres en los barcos, común mente los piratas tenían un grupo de este ti de hombres como grumetes en sus barcos que utilizaban como sus mujeres en alta mar, los cuales al tocar tierra podían ser remplazados para terminar como prostituta en el puerto o encerrado en la bodega de barco, pero ninguno podía sobrevivir por mucho tiempo en tales condiciones.

La joya del palacio

El sol estaba en lo más alto sin nubes a la vista dejando apreciar un hermoso cielo azul completamente despejado, la mar estaba tranquila el poco olaje mecía suavemente el barco lanzado un pequeño roció que humedecía el rostro y en el horizonte perecían unirse en competa armonía con las azules aguas, el viento frescos y salado le daba en la cara alborotando su castaño cabello que le hacía sentirse bien, desde pequeño siempre había soñado con navegar el gran mar y conocer las islas entre los reinos, ser libre para recorrer todo el mundo, pero como hijo único del reino de Maria y hombre doncella se lo prohibieron, alegando que su deber era otro, su madre Karla murió poco después de nacer, por eso no la recordaba, peros muchos dicen que se parece mucho a ella, y su padre el rey no se volvió a casar después de la perdida.

Era una lástima que su primera y posiblemente última salida en la mar fuera para ir a casarse con el rey de sina, era una obligación que tenia que hacer por el bienestar de su reino y su gente al mantener los lazos con el reino de sina unidos y así poder continuar con un comercio estable, claro mientras que los piratas no se tomaran las embarcaciones, hombre al cual a duras penas podía recordar el nombre, que ya le habían repetido consecutivas veces, cosa que no le daba nada de ánimo para una relación.

Sus sueños siempre fueron rompiéndose uno a uno a medida que crecía, primero quería ser capitán de un barco y surcar los mares antes de casarse con una linda princesa, cosa que termino cuando su prueba para determinar si tenía un útero salió positiva, se sintió mal y callo en depresión tener que dejar atrás las enseñanzas como hombre para comenzar a aprender a cocinar cocer, bordar, posturas y bailes, sin mencionar los incomodos pero debía admitirlo hermosos trajes, pero todo cambio cuando conoció al capitán de la fragata "Libertad" Erwin Smith además de comandante de la flota de su reino, donde ahora navegaba a casarse con un hombre que no era él.

El capitán Erwin Smith un hombre alto, rubio, apuesto y de unos hermosos de ojos azules como el cielo, cosa que le fascinaba, lo ayudo tanto en su depresión hasta el punto de poder robarle el corazón con pequeños detalles que a su parecer lo revivieron, fue él quien le prometió que lo llevaría en barco a navegar por todo el mar antes de casarse. El sentimiento era mutuo, ambos se querían casar, hasta su padre el Rey Grisha Jaeger había bendecido la unión y consiente de que el rubio sería un magnifico Rey, claro todo esto antes de los problemas con los piratas y le parecía crueldad de muchas formas que fuera ese mismo hombre el que lo llevara a cumplir su destino, por petición de su padre diciendo que nadie lo cuidaría mejor.

Faltaba alrededor de un mes antes de llegar al nuevo continente, aparte de los seis que ya tenían navegando, acompañado de su mejor amiga, sirvienta, confidente, cotillera y sobreprotectora guarda espalda Mikasa Ackerman, una chica la cual había salvado de las callea a los 5 años y ella tenía 6 desde ese día se había vuelto la persona más cercana al príncipe, también iban Armin Aret y Marco Botl sirvientes también y en la misma condición que el joven príncipe, caballeros doncellas, pero jamás se sintieron inferiores ya que el joven príncipe siempre los llamo amigos, por ello siempre fueron como una unida familia.

Estaba distraído mirando el océano y no se dio cuenta cuando el capitán se le acerco por la espalda.

-Mis felicitaciones joven príncipe Eren – dijo la ronca y masculina voz de Erwin que lo hizo saltar asustado – perdóneme si lo asuste.

-No, estoy bien – dijo pasando a sorpresa inicial - ¿y por qué a felicitaciones?

-Comúnmente el primer viaje para cualquiera, es la peor experiencia de su vida, el mareo por el movimiento de barco los hacen vomitar durante todo el viaje, después de eso no vuelven a subir a un barco en su vida, aunque caro siempre hay algo de licor para ayudarlos un poco – dijo riendo – pero usted lo tomo también que pareciera que navego coda su vida – dijo con sinceridad en los ojos.

-Gracias, es un alago viniendo de usted capitán – dijo tristemente, un silencio incómodo apareció entre ambos -Heee, ¿podríamos practicar con las espadas? – abrió los esos hermosos ojos verde agua que eran hipnóticos y tan profundos como el mar.

El rubio conocía el turco de memoria y aun así siempre terminaba cayendo en el mismo juego una y otra vez, lo utilizaba para conseguir cosas que por lo general se le tenían prohibidas en el castillo, dulces, ropas. Pero en el barco lo utilizaba con mucha frecuencia y consiguió desde que lo dejaran desde participar en los quehaceres de la tripulación, hasta que le enseñaran sobre el manejo de la espada en el periodo que llevaba en alta mar, todo por sus hermosos ojos.

-Jamás puedo decir que no cuando me vez con esos ojos – Camino hasta quedar en medio de la manga (1) - entonces consigue una espada y ven a enfrentarme.

Miro a un lado para buscar a un marinero, que le cedió la espada inmediatamente, comenzaron un enfrentamiento amistoso entre ambos, Eren había mejorado rápidamente en el poco tiempo que llevaba practicando, aunque no podría ganarle a un experto le era suficiente como para defenderse de un ataque, cosa que en realidad no necesitaba para eso tenía a Mikasa.

Las espadas chocaban rechinando a cada roce, mientras los marinos y acompañantes del príncipe formaron un círculo alrededor para apreciar la práctica.

-No utilices tanto tu fuerza, cuando estés luchando con una sola persona – le explico en un momento cuando se alejaron.

-¿Pero cómo lo hago si no me atacas? – dijo el príncipe con frustración usando una voz infantil.

-Entonces ten paciencia a esperar el ataque – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Se quedaron quietos a esperar las reacciones del contrario, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando Eren se desesperó y ataco, Erwin ya sabía que no podría soportar mucho tiempo la espera y solo sonrió con la impaciencia del joven, si muchos problemas lo esquivo quitándose de su camino golpeándolo con su espada en la bien formada retaguardia del chico.

Eren chillo en protesta y se sonrojo debido al enojo y las risas de todos los presente no ayudaron mucho, se preparó para contraatacar, pero las velas comenzaron a hincharse con el aire, el tiempo que podían compartían se había terminado.

-Capitán viento a favor – grito Mike el contramaestre.

-Perfecto, alineen las velas con dirección suroeste, si el viento sigue favorable podremos llegar más pronto a nuestro destino – dijo guardando la espada mientras se encaminaba al timón.

-Bueno me retiro a mi camarote – dijo el joven sin poder ocultar su tristeza – nos vemos en la tarde.

Se fue siendo seguido por sus amigos para poder consolarlo, todos en el braco sabían de su historia y se lamentaban por lo ocurrido, les parecía injusto pero aun así nadie decía nada para no incomodar más a los pasajeros, sabiendo que no harían absolutamente nada al respecto a pesar de que si lo pedían, tendrían a la tripulación completa a su disposición para ayudarlos.

El capitán se quedó en cubierta para dirigir el barco con la cabeza en alto como si lo que sucedía no le estuviera afectando, mientras en el camarote Eren no pudo evitar llorar sobre sus almohadas recibiendo palabras de alientos de sus amigos.

-Calma Eren, vamos a estar bien – decía Armin con optimismo.

-No quiero casarme, no con ese hombre - decía entre lágrimas.

Eren yo te proteger así sea contra el rey si me lo pides yo lo matare sin dudarlo, siempre cuidare de ti - dijo con un tono voz lúgubre, monótono y muy sereno de Mikasa que dejo a los presentes completamente fríos.

-Qué manera de expresar tu aprecio Mikasa – comento Marco causando una gran risa a todos los presente, menos claro a Mikasa quien no decía más que la sincera verdad.

El resto del día se la pasaron en el camarote conversando acerca de lo que habían aprendido en el transcurso del viaje a su nueva vida en el reino de Sina, a Armin les fascinaron las cartas, los mapas sin olvidar su increíble invención en el diseño de barcos podía mejorar la velocidad con cálculos para nuevas velas, le habían quedado como anillo al dedo por su "facilidad", Marco por el contrario se ubicó más en el navegar solo con los astros, cuando ellos dos se ponían de acuerdo para encontrar un lugar en el mar nadie los podría parar, Eren en cambio las velas y estar en las alturas sobre los mástiles, lograba pasar de carrizo(2) en carrizo solo con dos cuerdas, aseguraba las velas rápidamente, pero la técnica requería no tener miedo a la muerte y riñones de acero para lanzarse del mástil más alto sin dudarlo, mientras que Mikasa era la mejor con las espadas, después del primer de viaje ningún marino quería enfrentarse a ella, pero cuando pidió ayuda para manejar dos la espada al mismo tiempo cosa que al principio la tacharon de loca pero igual la ayudaron en su locura, ahora su danza de las espadas nadie se le podía acercar mucho por que salía gravemente herido.

Llego la tarde y todos los del barcos se reunieron en la cubierta para poder apreciar la "joya del palacio" los colores del atardecer resplandecían en las nubes, Eren estaba en la baranda con la mirando a pues de sol, mientras el resto de la tripulación esperaba a un lado de mástil en un cómodo silencio, en un momento se dio la vuelta para encarar a los presente dejando ver sus ojos resplandecientes.

La luz de sol golpeaba las bancas velas y el reflejo de la luz sus retinas que se iluminaban en matices de azules, verdad y dorado, en el castillo se daban espectáculos del mismo modo en las fiestas y todos coincidían en que parecía el fulgor de una piedra preciosa, aunque el resplandor de sus ojos no tenía comparación loas joyas a su alrededor quedaban como simples piedras sin valor algún, por eso le dieron e apodo de la "joya del palacio", debido a la vergüenza de ser observado tan detenidamente, jamás miraba a nadie directamente y al mover sus ojos que conseguía era que cambiaran de tonalidad de estos, pero todo el espectáculo terminaba cuando el sol desaparecía en el horizonte, después todos se volvían a retirar a sus camarotes.

* * *

Manga: el espacio que existe entre estribor y babor o la izquierda y derecha del barco.

Carrizo: las cruses en los mástiles del barco, donde se sostienen las velas.


	2. Piratas

Si faltan letras es culpa de teclado, cualquier otro error es mío.

* * *

Piratas

Lo que la fragata Libertad desconocía es que era vigilada en cada parada a escala hacia su destino, la noticia en que se movería la "joya del palacio" resonó en los tres continentes y en cada isla, la mayoría de los piratas quería hacerse con lo que consideraba una extraña joya, pero la verdad es que ningún pirata se atrevería a ir por que ya se conocía la fama del gran capitán Erwin, claro que para un capitán de una marina real sería una gran proeza para el mejor pirata de todos los mares.

-Capitán Levi ya estamos cerca de la fragata – dijo Erd el contramaestre.

-Perfecto, ya era hora, no soporto a esta tripulación de mierda que conseguiste – dijo muy enojado.

-Lo ciento capitán pero no había mucho tiempo de reunir a una tripulación más decente – dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Calla, solo espero que maten a la mayoría en el abordaje – dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado – son sucios y mugrientos.

Solo miro con desdén a los jornaleros que pisaban su hermosa cubierta ensuciando todo a su paso, solo quería acabar con todo lo más rápido posible para deshacerse de esos burdos remedos de humanos, estaba harto de estar en contacto con ellos, jamás se dirigía directamente a ellos, claro solo para gritarles o matarlos ya sean por su propia pistola o por el tablón directo al fondo del mar, tal vez hasta se le ocurran otra forma más creativa para eliminarlos, claro todo en su debido momento, ya que aún eran útiles, solo esperaba que la mayoría pereciera en el abordaje.

El gran capitán Levi Ackerman de la fabulosa corbeta(1) Limpieza, anuqué en el momento con tantos sucios bucaneros abordo su pulcro barco había perdido gran parte de su brillo, de la parte de la familia Ackerman que se quedaron en el mar para seguir con sus orígenes, como gente que nace y muere en el mar, viviendo libres sin ataduras en tierra o en otro sitio más que con su braco, mientras la otra mitad de la familia se refugió en tierra, donde fueron perseguidos y cazados como animales para eliminar la peste, como eran conocidos.

Su gente de más confianza de abordo Erd Gin el contramaestre, Gunther Schultz primer oficial a cargo de mantener el orden en el barco lo cual resultaba difícil con tantos hombres, Auruo Brossard encargado de las provisiones del barco y distribuirlas entre todos, claro que los robos eran castigados a látigo, lo cual ayudaba a controlar a todos, y por ultimo Hange Zoe la única mujer abordo que acusaba gran alboroto entre los tripulantes que querían liberar sus frustraciones con ella, era la "doctora" o mejor la loca de los experimentos según el capitán, que termino encerrada en un camarote para proteger a la tripulación.

Se había enterado de la joya por pura coincidencia, ya que sus gente de confianza eran buenos en cada una de sus obligaciones no era necesario tener a tantos hombres a bordo, pero al enterarse que el barco que lo transportaba era Libertad, busco a más hombres para poder hacer frente a la tripulación de Erwin, aunque siempre pensó que pudieron encontrar mejores hombres para su elegante barco.

Todos los "contratados" estaban tan emocionados con ser parte de la gran tripulación del gran barco Limpieza, su fama era legendaria pero la mayor era pasado de generación en generación entre la familia de capitanes de la familia Ackerman, lo que los convertían en piratas de sangre pura, casi como reyes del mar, también tener la suficiente confianza para ser llevados a su conjunto de islas, aunque la mayoría creía solo eran una fantasía para hacer más grandes la leyenda de su apellido, ya que nadie nunca se había tropezado con tales parajes.

Se acercó a popa del barco para poder apreciar la marca que quedaba en el agua salada, le gustaba mucho era tranquilizador e hipnótico, cuando sintió caer algo sobre la manga de su sobretodo rojo y su favorito, un asqueroso escupitajo color negro por el chimo masticable, levanto la vista, su único ojo visible azul oliva, que calaba los huesos, era lo mismo que ver la muerte, sacó su arma y apunto, el disparo fue certero, camino directo a su camarote para cambiarse el sobretodo y votar el que ya tenía, mientras el cuerpo caía en la cubierta, que fue lanzado por la borda y limpiado la sangre que quedo en este.

No era el primer hombre que perdían de manera tan rara, todos en la tripulación se es advirtió sobre el desorden obsesivo-compulsivo que tenía el capitán cunado de limpieza se trataba, pero ningún imagino que fuera tan grande, debían mantener todo lo más pulcro posible, lo que a sus ojos era difícil ya que eran puros hombres, habían perdido gente por vomitar en cubierta o cualquier necesidad hecha sobre la misma incluso escupir, hasta tener hecho un asco los camarotes donde fácil dormían casi diez hombres, que se les hacían revisión todos las mañanas, y ni pensar hacer un motín ya que a ninguno le temblaba la mano para deshacerse de los revoltosos.

En el camarote de capitán se podía apreciar como Levi se desasía de sobretodo por la ventana, y ese era su favorito, tendría que conseguir otro nuevo, ya era el tercero que perdía en el transcurso del viaje, si no fuera porque necesitaba carne para cañón se hubiera desecho de todos el mismo día que zarparon, solo espera el ansiado momento de obtener la "joya del palacio" pagarles y dejarlos en la primera isla habitada que se les cruzara en el camino, se conformó con el sobretodo azul rey con los detalle en dorado.

-Capitán los tenemos en la mira – se oyó una voz desde la puerta, a lo que Levi se apresuró para salir a cubierta.

Mirando por el catalejo logro ver e braco donde su objetivo se encontraba, pero desde que se enteró de la noticia ¿Por qué llevar una joya tan preciada hasta Sina y para qué?, aunque se obligaba a no pensar en tales cosas pero la curiosidad seguía intacta.

-Que preparen los cañones, ¿ya saben todos que hacer?

-Si capitán, intentar dejar intactos los camarotes principales y mandar al combate primero a los estorbos – dijo Erd con monotonía.

-Exactamente – volvió a mirar su barco hacia la proa – quiero ver lo que puede hacer el nuevo cañón.

-Prearen el cañón de proa – se escuchó el grito.

Se podía ver a todos correr para cumplir las órdenes dadas por el capitán, mucho bajaron para preparar los cañones bajo a cubierta.

-A toda vela hacia e objetivo – grito directamente Levi a la tripulación – atacaremos por babor per que el primer tiro del cañón vaya a estribor.

-A la orden del capitán – se escuchó a coro.

-Intentemos que el limpieza resulte ileso – dijo con algo de pesadez

-Capitán estamos a una legua de distancia – dijo Gunther

-¿y aun no se han dado cuenta? – dijo con burla – lo más seguro están celebrando que pronto llegaran a tierra, esperemos a estar más cerca.

La tensión y el silencio se hicieron sentir, los tripulantes estaban muy emocionados y excitados por el pronto abordaje, la velas estaban a todo su capacidad levando e barco rápidamente, e capitán se acercó a timón para dirigir su braco a la indiscutible victoria.

-Que buen día para la piratería – murmuro Levi – fuego – el grito se escuchó en toda la cubierta.

El cañón de proa fue activado y con el gran estruendo salió despedido hacia atrás, ya estando casi enzima de la Fragata, lentamente el limpieza cambio la dirección para colocarse más a favor de viento ganando más velocidad, mientras que en la distancia se podía ver como comenzaban a acomodar el Barco Libertad para la batalla.

-A las armas bellacos – rio el capitán.

Sería un corto enfrentamiento, si todo salía según lo planead por el capitán.

* * *

1 Corbeta: braco más pequeño que la fragata, especial para la guerra.


	3. Ataque

Si faltan letras es por mi teclado, cualquier otro error es mío

* * *

Ataque

El disparo de cañón alerto a la tripulación de Libertad, quienes se colocaron a completa disposición para defender la nave, los nervios antes el ataque afecto a los grumetes más jóvenes.

-Preparen los cañones – gritaba el capitán – ajusten las veles

Todos corrían de un lado para el otro, el príncipe quedo preso de la confusión del momento abrazándose a sus amigos para darse apoyo mutuo, pero sin fijarse que en realidad estaban estaban estorbando sobre la cubierta.

-Eren – llego hasta ellos Erwin algo preocupado – valla a refugiarse en su camarote, nosotros nos encargamos.

-Pero… - intento hablar pero fue interrumpido.

-Se bien que deseas ayudar ero no es el momento adecuado – miro a los lados en busca de la chica – Mikasa llévalos al camarote y mantenlos seguros.

Otro cañazo los hizo unirse más, los más asustados eran Armin y Marco que se abrazaban al príncipe temblando y este los abrazaba protectoramente, Mikasa los guio a los tres llevando consigo dos espadas para protegerlos en caso de que la primera línea no fuera efectiva.

Erwin podía ver el barco acercarse, sin mucha necesidad de su catalejo, la línea de los canes de ambas embarcaciones estaban preparadas para cualquier cosa, la pregunta solo era r cual lado atacarían.

Mando a preparar todos los cañones pero por lo mismo una vez que diera la orden todos dispararían y se perdería un gran número de municiones en el mar, aunque tenían suficiente para hacerle frente solo se tenía la oportunidad de esos tiros una vez después dependería de la capacidad de la tripulación, ya recargar el cañón llevaba su tiempo.

Un segundo disparo le dio a la proa arrancándole la punta al instante, tenía que pensar en un plan para garantizar la seguridad de Eren, pero reconocía el barco atacante aunque nunca había luchado contra él, bien conocía su larga fama.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Todo conforme al plan capitán – le decía Erd.

-Perfecto, pero aún no hemos terminado – dijo con seriedad – preparen nuevamente el cañón – grito.

-Todos corrían desesperados, para lograr cumplir las órdenes lo más pronto posible y así no hacer enojar al capitán y terminar con un tiro antes del abordaje.

-¿Capitán en que momento piensa corregir el rumbo? – pregunto Gunther con algo de preocupación – ya estamos muy cerca.

Levi no contesto había cambiado el plan al último minuto para evitar que el Limpieza resultara muy dañado, sería fácil cambiar el rumbo para impactar contra el otro barco y de esta forma solo terminaría algo descarapelado el casco que sería fácil de solucionar.

-Prepárense para el impacto – fue la siguiente orden que se oyó.

Todos se sujetaron fuertemente de lo que tuvieron más cerca en el momento, mientras se escuchaba otro tiro del cañón, el impacto fue inminente pero como todos ya lo esperaban no fue la gran cosa, giro a babor para seguir con el plan orinal, llevando consigo los cañones impidiendo que disparan por un tiempo, donde todos los piratas aprovecharon para abordar el braco enemigo, pero en un tiempo algo reducido para hacer todo lo que el capitán pidió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mayoría de los tripulantes del Libertad perdieron el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, cuando se percataron de que ya tenían piratas abordo, ya tenían que ponerse en guardia.

-Fuego – grito Erwin pero no se oyó ninguna detonación – diablos, a las armas.

Si capitán.

Todos se levantaron listos para el combate, sintiendo un temblor en braco los alerto, una bala de cañón les había dado y a esa distancia era grabe, los Piratas que subieron a bordo no perdieron tiempo en cubierta bajando inmediatamente a los pisos inferiores donde se hallaba la carga y los puestos para los cañones, obviamente deteniendo las posibles detonaciones en un combate a espada, mientras más jornaleros, tenía que luchar para defender a Eren.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Cómo va andando todo? - pregunto Levi al contramaestre.

-Tal como lo planeo, no pueden hacer mucho para defenderse – dijo con una risa – ¿capitán en que momento iremos nosotros?

-Cuando ya se allá reducido el número de ineptos para el limpieza – dijo acercándose al barandal – pero si tienes tanta prisa pueden ir.

-Si mi capitán – dijo corriendo para abordar el otro barco, siendo seguido por el resto de los hombres se confianza.

El bajo para sacar a Hange del camarote donde se le había encerrado, ara que se uniera a la acción del momento, sabía que la loca no se perdería tal oportunidad para mirar un poco más de cerca el interior de un persona, cosa que le daba mucha repugnancia Levi pero como era útil en la tripulación la soportaba.

Ella corrió has cubierta armada hasta los dientes y no precisamente de pistolas espadas, sino de sus utensilios de "medicina" paro le valían muy bien para defenderse de un ataque.

Levi una vez más en cubierta miro complacido como las fuerzas enemigas eran reducidas con eficacia y sin mucho inconvenientes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Erwin se sentía inútil, él y su contramaestre eran los que se encargan de la mayoría de los atacantes pero ¿cuantos había matado ya? Pareciera que no eran los suficientes para hacerles cara a tales piratas pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, tenía una misión, que aunque no la quería cumplir era su obligación

Se sentía perdido, fue rodeado por tres piratas más, sin dudarlo ataco pero estos piratas estaban a otro nivel que los primeros que atacaron, uno de ellos iba desarmado solo con una cuerda en las manos, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero sin prestarle atención siguió atacando.

Comenzó el combate, estaba distraído con el combate, cuando sintió la cuerda en su cuello halándolo hacia atrás para hacerlo caer, en poco tiempo ya podía sentir más cuerdas sujetándolo de sus extremidades, busco con la mirada a su contramaestre pero lo vio en casi las mismas condiciones que el atrapado como un animal, miro a la cubierta por completo, notando que ya todo estaba perdido, la gran fragata libertad tomada por los piratas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Levi sonrió complacido, no esperaba que la batalla durase tan poco, después de todo estaban en frente de la mejor fragata del reino de Maria, y su capitán comandante de la flota del continente, que gran burla debería de ser caer tan fácilmente en más enemigas, sin olvidar la preciosa carga que llevaban.

Camino hasta el barandal para poder subir al braco que habían invadido, un tabón le hizo puente puesto por sus hombres de más confianza, subió al Libertad bajo las miradas expectantes de sus tripulantes.

* * *

Gracias por leer, y no Levi n es el rey con que se iba a casar eren

Quiero Reviews, ¿me dejan si?


	4. Secuestro

Si faltan letras es por mi teclado, cualquier otro error es mío

 **Lo Que muchos estaban esperando**

* * *

Secuestro

Todos los marineros se hallaban sobre el capitán Levi, un hombre alto de unos 1,80 tenía unas botas negras que le daban a la rodilla una camisa blanca algo holgada, un sobre todo azul rey con detalles en dorado, llevaba un pañuelo banco en el cuello como si fuera un señor elegante se tratara, su piel blanca y sus penetrantes ojos le daban un aire misterioso y atrayente hasta cierto punto, en la cadera barios cinturones donde levaba pistas y espadas, tenía perforado las orejas y llevaba joyas y plumas como adorno, en su hombro un pequeño mono que se sujetaba de los mechones de cabellos negros con sus pequeñas manos sin halarlo en ningún momento y enrollaba su cola en el cuello de su dueño, sobre su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de alas completamente negro sujetado del lado derecho a la copa por un broche de oro con forma de la bandera pirata con tres plumas saliendo del dobles.

\- Caballeros soy el capitán Levi – le dijo a los marinos del libertad que estaban atados en la cubierta – y he venido hoy para llevarme el botín de su barco.

Dicho esto varios hombres bajaron a buscar en la bodega alimentos, ron y cualquier cosa de valor para hacerse con ella y llevara a Limpieza como recompensa de sus hazañas, pero ya que habían distraído a los estorbos, Levi se acercó al otro capitán.

\- ¿Dónde está la Joya del palacio? – pregunto secamente sin dejar de mirar al ojos azules.

Erwin se sorprendió con la pregunta, ¿Qué quería este sujeto con Eren?, pero si quiere a él ¿Por qué llamaba así? A no ser que reamente n supiera de que era que iba a buscar y eso era algo realmente sencillo de comprobar.

\- ¿Qué quieres tú con el príncipe? – pregunto como un reto

\- ¿príncipe? – Levi se sorprendo pero o disimulo muy bien, que tenía que ver un mocoso de sabanas de seda en el asunto - ¿ah que te refieres con eso?

\- ¿Qué no lo sabes? – pregunto con una sonrisa de superioridad – a famosa "joya del palacio" es en realidad una persona

Levi se enojó, como n lo había previsto antes, si se le hizo todo el asunto demasiado extraño per una persona era como que demasiado, tuvo que soportar a esos cerdos durante tanto tiempo para nada, alguien tenía que morir.

\- Llévame en donde esta – demando apuntando en la cabeza con un arma – ahora

\- Primer muerto – contesto sin bacilar.

\- Eso es verdad – pudo notar en sus ojos que no mentía – per, ¿tus hombres pensaran igual?

Dicho esto los piratas asacar a los marinos de grupo y es hacían la misma pregunta, si no contestaban terminaban con una bala en la cabeza, Erwin cerraba los ojos con cada estruendo dolido con la tripulación que perecía en manos de piratas.

Levi miro a todos los sobrevivientes buscando al más débil mentalmente de la tripulación y lo encontró, era un joven tembloroso parecía recién graduado en la naval, con gran posibilidad de que fuera su primer viaje en el mar.

\- Alto – su voz demandante detuvo toda acción en la cubierta – tráiganlo a él – dijo apuntando al joven con el dedo.

El Muchacho se asustó más, cuando se sintió sujetado y fue llevado hasta s pies de Levi, ara que él se encargara de hacer hablar, Auruo se acercó con cinco armas cargadas para disposición del capitán.

\- Bien – dijo con cama – cinco balas, dos piernas, dos brazos una cabeza, comencemos – el primer tiro fue en el brazo, y el grito de dolor resonó en todo el lugar – llévame con la joya – el chico asustado y temblando negó con la cabeza – mi paciencia es muy escaza – dijo apuntando en la cabeza – contare hasta tres, uno, dos, tr…

\- Te lo diré, pero no dispares – dijo en un grito ya al borde de las lágrimas.

Fue levantado con brusquedad y empujado para que comenzara a guiar el grupo, complaciendo mucho a los piratas, Erwin se sintió traicionado, como se había atrevido ese chico que había traicionar a la corona, después de jurarle lealtad.

Lo llevo a través de la cubierta por el área principal de los camarotes, al final de pasillo se podía apreciar dos habitaciones una para el capitán y la otra para la supuesta joya de palacio, per había una chica en medio del pasillo que impedía el paso, vestida de sirvienta, una espada en cada mano y s cabellos negros con la piel blanca.

\- Capitán yo me encargó de ella – dijo uno de los piratas contratados para la misión.

\- No te confíes.

\- Es so una mujer capitán, ¿qué daño podría hacer? – dijo con burla.

El hombre fue corriendo para atacar con la espada desenvainada en alto, Mikasa atajo a espada antes que bajara para golpearla, la espada desocupada atravesó, la tunta de la espada se podía ver en la espada de marinero.

\- No voy a permitir que avancen más – dijo en tono fuerte y firme.

\- Auruo encárgate de ella y no seas blando porque es una chica, después de todo sigue siendo una Ackerman – dijo secamente.

La sorpresa fue grande según los cuentos de los Ackerman ya no quedaban demasiados, pero si esa chica era como su capitán sería imposible de ganarle, pero al notar la cama en Levi entendió que no sería un gran problema, se dirigió a ella con lentitud, se supuso que como aún era joven no soportaría mucho la espera a un ataque, pero se equivocó ella se comportaba como si luchara de toda su vida le era algo tan natural como respirar, se lanzó en una ataque, para su fortuna a chica había usado su dos espadas para defenderse y con una patada certera en el abdomen el saco todo el aire dejándola fuera de combate.

\- No la mates, puede sernos de utilidad – dijo Levi mientras seguía avanzando.

Auruo la golpe en la cabeza con el puñal de a espada para dejarla inconsciente y se dispuso a seguir a su capitán.

Levi abrió a puerta correspondiente de una atada estaba molesto, e día no podía ser peor para él, después de todo esperaba poder desaparecer por un tiempo después del robo, pero no, pero cuando vio al joven dentro de camarote su mente quedo en blanco y su cuerpo estático donde estaba parado, un joven de cabellos castaños y pie de canela, vestido con un elegante traje azul verdoso muy claro pero sin legar a blanco con detalles en dorado y azul verdoso un tono más oscuro pero sin desentonar con el resto de atuendo, tenía una cola de tela blanca y de bordados que cubría desde su cadera hasta las rodillas, as mangas de traje eran igual de unos 30 centímetros de largo, típica vestimenta de un hombre doncella, y sus ojos unas joyas verde agua cada uno, que contrastaba a la perfección con su traje, eran fuertes y decididos, sin duda alguna la razón de su apodo.

Se quitó el sombrero haciendo una reverencia a la belleza del joven, su pequeño mono chillo algo enojad por el movimiento que realizo su dueño, a tripulación de Levi se sorprendió por tal gesto que venía de su capitán, ya que ese tipo de comportamiento no era propio de él.

Eren le había sorprendido de que el pirata hubiese llegado hasta su camarote y se preocupa por toda la tripulación, si estaba ahí no era una buena señal, pero más se sorprendió por la acción tan caballerosa del pirata, así que él no sería descortés, con la gracia de un cisne realizó una delicada reverencia.

\- Debo suponer que estoy en presencia del príncipe – dijo acomodándose el sombrero mientras su pequeña mascota volvía a su lugar.

\- El príncipe Eren Jaeger del reino de María – el tono era seguro, pero sus manos lo traicionaban con un ligero temblor cosa que no paso desapercibida por Levi.

\- Esto es reamente frustrante – dijo con seriedad, dándose cuenta de la presencia de otros dos chicos en el lugar, ¿siempre estuvieron allí? Pensó, - vine a robar una joya y me encuentro con un mocoso ¿Qué debería hacer? – comenzó a recorrer el lugar para ganar terreno – ya lo tengo, dejare que mi tripulación hagan lo que les venga en gana, que maten a los marinos y se diviertan con las "mujeres" – dijo con una excreción macabra solo para ver qué haría e chico tales actos iban en contra de la ética de su familia.

\- Eso no será necesario – dijo sin vacilar y manteniendo la vista- sobre el braco si hay una pequeña fortuna, no como una invaluable joya, pero es algo.

\- Te escucho – no se esperaba que tuviera con que defenderse.

\- Mi dote, por ser un príncipe es bastante alta, pero claro se tendrá que marchar – los ojos del joven no vacilaron cosa que a Levi le encanto.

\- No me parece mal el negocio – contesto Levi cada vez más interesad en el príncipe.

\- Armin, Marco el cofre tráiganlo.

Los mencionados arrastraron un cofre bastante grande que fue abierto frente a Levi, perlas, diamante, rubíes y oro de distintos tamaños llenaban por completo el cofre, sin der evitarlo una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios.

\- Al barco – dijo dándose vuelta para irse, pero a curiosidad lo invadió de pronto - ¿Quién es el destinado a casarse con tan hábil negociante?

\- ¿es acaso de su incumbencia? – contesto tajante.

\- Es para saber dónde enviar mi regalo de bodas – dijo con bura en cada palabra.

\- Aunque ciertamente no será necesario su obsequio, mi matrimonio será con el Rey de Sina – respondió como con tristeza pero altivo y orgulloso.

No le gusto para nada lo que oyó, pero amenos así tendría una buena excusa para hacerse con la joya para él, después de todo un pirata siempre roba que le da a gana, sin decir palabra se acercó a paso firme hasta Eren, el príncipe retrocedió asustado por el repentino cambio en el comportamiento pirata, sintió como era cargado para quedar en condición de bulto sobre el hombro de pirata y podía sentir al pequeño mono que se había trepado a su espada mientras brincaba dando chillidos sonoros, comenzó a moverse inquieto para liberase entre puñetazos y patadas pero fue inútil, no tenía tanta fuerza como su captor.

\- Traigan a esos dos también – dijo mirando al par de sirvientes.

Como ordeno también fueron cargados y levados justo detrás de su príncipe, Mikasa también fue arrastrada ara llevársela, llegaron a la cubierta donde os marineros comenzaron a luchar contra las ataduras para liberarse y socorrer al príncipe y sus sirvientes, pero fue inútil.

\- Erwin, Erwin – los gritos de Eren eran desgarradores, pedía ayuda ero ninguno podía ayudare.

Los piratas volvieron a su nave llevándose con ellos a más preciada carga del barco, la nave comenzó a separarse lentamente, Erwin se levantó cm pudo como pudo y corrió hasta la proa de libertad, solo para apreciar que ocurría atravesó de as ventana de la popa de braco limpieza.

Donde vi entrar al pirata a su camarote aun con eren acuestas, lo arrojo con brusquedad en la cama donde comenzó un forcejeo para liberarse de su captor, pero el resultado fue inevitable eren quedó reducido sobre a cama con el pirata sobre el sujetándolo fuertemente. El barco se alejó más y su vista ya no pudo alcanzo a ver que sucedía dentro del camarote, Erwin se sintió vació, ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara? Ahora Eren tendría que pagar por todo, debió haberlo llevado lejos cuando pudo, vivir junto a él y formar una familia.

\- EREEEENNNNN – tenía la esperanza de que algo ocurriera y le devolviera al joven y así poder corregir lo que no se atrevió a hacer.

Un estruendo de cañón hizo vibrar la taba bajo sus pies haciendo que se agachara para su protección, a bala había dado a palo mayor, este cayó al mar sin remedio alguno, dejando solo las dos veas menores para poder moverse lo cual sería bastante lento intentar llegar a cualquier sitio, estaban casi parados por competo.

* * *

si levi es alto es que un pirata de 1,60 como que no me convencía

¿que les parece?


	5. Cuatro dias

Si faltan letras es culpa de teclado, cualquier otro error es mío.

* * *

Los cuatro días

Levi había llevado al príncipe a su braco, el cual luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse cosa que era imposible, ya que no tenía suficiente fuerza, había escuchado los gritos que daba pidiendo ayuda lo cual le demostró que sentía algo por el rubio, cosa que no le importó, cuando ya se encontraban sobre su barco vio que todos los piratas esperaban órdenes.

\- Encierren a esos en el calabozo – dijo señalando a los tres sirvientes – el mocoso será mi "mujer" a partir de ahora y reparen el cañón.

Eren quedo completamente estático debido a la impresión, él un príncipe que debía llevar la paz a su nación con un matrimonio, quedando en unas condiciones tan deplorables en manos de los piratas, no pudiendo hacer más que rezar por su suerte.

\- A moverse – todos corrieron a cumplir las órdenes, mientras el capitán se dirigía a su camarote.

Eren comenzó a luchar otra vez para liberarse, cuando escucho tras ellos, al rebotar en la cama se dio cuenta dela posición en la que había quedado donde pero aun así no se riendo, comenzó a usar los brazos y piernas para alejar a pirata, en un momento le pelea seso se hallaba atrapado con los brazos sobre su cabeza con el pirata entre sus piernas, que usaba su peso para mantenerlo presionado e inmóvil sobre la cama, fue un momento de silencio donde único que se escucho fue el estruendo del cañón siendo disparado.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido un segundo que parecía durar años, solo se quedaron en esa posición mirándose directamente a los ojos en una pelea de resistencia, retándose mutuamente y en buscas de respuestas, de que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, Levi se inclinó para quedar cara a cara con él, Eren podía el cálido aliento de pirata.

\- ¿Cada cuánto son tus ciclos? – el silencio fue roto por el pirata

\- No te lo diré – no hacía falta gritar con lo cerca que estaban.

Los ciclos de un hombre doncella, eran un promedio de siete a diez días en donde sus cuerpos estaban en su capacidad de concebir un bebe, cada cual tenía un ciclo diferente y era extremadamente fácil llevar la cuenta, el resto de los días era la preparación para un corto periodo de tiempo donde podían ser fecundados, el ciclo se corría un día por cada mes.

\- ¿tú crees que traje a tus sirvientes para que te ayudaran? – dijo en tono burlón – porque no te quedas aquí y piensas mejor.

Eren se sorprendió, sabía que los piratas eran malvados, según las historias que había escuchado dentro de la seguridad de su castillo, pero ¿le aria daño a sus amigos?, claro que lo aria si no le daba lo que pedía, pero solo tenía que ser paciente e intentar resistir lo más posible, Erwin no lo dejaría solo y a su suerte.

Levi se levantó como si nada y salió cerrando la puerta por fuera, dejándolo ahí, sus ojos que se habían mantenido fuertes y rebelde hasta ese momento ya no pudieron contener las lágrimas, tomo una almohada para contener su voz y lloro de impotencia y enojo, lloro hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Despertó horas después confundido al no reconocer en donde se encontraba ni o que había acontecido, cuando los recuerdos llegaron a su mente de golpe nuevamente las ganas de llorar pero se las aguanto como pudo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había asado encerrado, por primera vez aprecio su alrededor, libros de diferentes temas todos parecían ser muy interesantes en especial uno muy grande lleno de diferente hojas per sin un título, los adornos del camarote eran de todas la tierra firme todos muy hermosos y obviamente costosas, que era su propio juicio eran robadas.

Con mucha curiosidad comenzó a recorrer el camarote evitando tocar las cosas por miedo a ensuciar, todo estaba tan limpio y exquisitamente acomodado que parecía la habitación de un palacio, jamás se había imaginado un barco pirata fuera tan limpia y ordenado, se fijó en la cama, una hermosa pieza sujetada de techo al suelo por cuatro astas de madera tallada con motivos marinos, y teas de terciopelo rojo decorando de punta a punta, incluso más hermosa que a que tenía en su reino.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos activando inmediatamente la alarma de alerta al peligro, endureció a mirada de sus hermosos ojos al ver que se trataba del capitán de la nave.

\- Y bien, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije? – pregunto desde la puerta.

\- Si y mi opinión no la cambiado en lo absoluto – contestó completamente seguro.

\- Eso es, prefecto – se hizo a un lado invitándolo a caminar – sígueme a cubierta.

Sin muchas palabras y cines Eren lo acompaño por el corto pasillo hasta a cubierta, todos los piratas estaban reunidos en el gritando y silbando, la taba estaba puesta para dar un espectáculo, se sintió algo perdido con todo o que sucedía, ero se mantuvo en calma.

Cuando os piratas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de capitán todos guardaron silencio mirándolo fijamente.

\- Háganlos comenzar a caminar – dijo con clama.

Otro grito de alegría lleno el aire, Eren pudo ver como sus amigos eran llevados amarrados de las manos para caminar por la plancha, Armin y Marco se veían tan asustados intentando mantenerse lejos de las manos de los piratas que intentaban acariciaros, Eren quiso correr para ayudarlos, pero fue sujetado por el brazo y le aplican una llave con riesgo de partirle ese miembro.

¿quieres salvarlos?, Solo dime de tus ciclos y ellos vuelven a la cárcel – escucho la vos susurrando en el oído.

Eren movió la cabeza en negación, viendo como sus amigos eran empujados a la pancha, sin muchas opciones, amenazados con pistolas y espadas para evitar que retrocedieran, comenzaron su camino por la taba ambos los más juntos posibles, hasta llegar a la orilla final, las lagrimas corrían por la mejillas de Eren quien seguía luchando para ir a ayudarlos, per a cada minuto se e terminaban as opciones para hacer algo.

Uno de los piratas más cercano a la tabla la piso con gran fuerza haciendo que se tambaleara, Armin y Marco hacían todo lo posible ara mantenerse sobre la tabla, pero también sabían que no soportarían por mucho tiempo en tales condiciones, sus miradas se ubicaron en Eren como una despedida, con una sonrisa triste, pero Eren no lo permitiría.

\- CUATRO DÍAS – el grito se oyó sobre todas las voces de la cubierta, dejando muy complacido al capitán – solo son cuatro días, solo cuatro.

\- No fue tan difícil ¿o sí?, Erd llévalo de vuelta a mi camarote – y así fue hecho como un prisionero – y vuelvan a encerrar a ese par, también pónganse a hacer algo joder, la cubierta está hecha una mugre.

Cada orden fue atendida de inmediato, Eren regreso a su lujosa cárcel, rejuntándose si había hecho lo correcto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Levi Fue hasta el comedor de la nave en ese momento básico a buscar algo de agua, vino o ron lo que hallarla primero para calmar su sed, como coño había terminad chantajeando a un mocoso, no era que no gozara del fino arte de la piratería, es más su familia habían sido los primeros piratas en surcar las aguas, pero por lo mismo seguían las reglas que se habían impuesto casi al pie de la letra, entre ellas muchas relacionadas con las mujeres sobre los barcos, su misión en las aguas era más bien mantener a raya a los piratas para evitar las estupideces también corregir a los piratas del gobierno, mantenía contralada las aguas y las islas que eran dominadas por los piratas, si había mucho movimiento ellos los corregían para mantener algo de decoro entre las naciones.

\- Sabes gruñón, Keni sería capaz de colgarte si se entera de lo que has hecho – la voz molesta, alta y chillona de la loca lo alerto.

\- Como si fuéramos a pisar tierra muy pronto.

\- ¿Que no te han traído el reporte de daños? - dijo riendo – hay que ir a repararlo, lo más probable a tortuga.

De todas las islas que existían esa era por mucho la que menos le gustaba, era sucia y ruidosa cosa que no le gustaba, además de ser la única isla donde los Ackerman a pesar de todo n odian hacer nada debido a la gran concentración de piratas en la misma.

\- Tks, esa mierda de isla nos queda un poco lejos ahora – explico como si fuera obvio.

\- ¿Lo dice el pirata que recorre el mar desde que tenía pañales? , por favor conoces las mejores rutas – se abalanzo abrazando del cuello con un brazo – pero aquí la pregunta es ¿Por qué trajiste al niño? Lo digo enserio sabes que Keni te pondría una soga al cuello.

\- Se iba a casar con el rey de cina – fue lo que dio por explicación.

\- Bien – dijo mirando las tablas que conformaban el piso – ¿y como vas a hacer para no cometer otra cosa que te llevara a la orca?

\- Aun no lo sé – contesto siendo del lugar.

\- Sabes mi querido gruñón, porque no le das un poco de libertad sobre el barco, no parece el típico príncipe.

\- Porque la tripulación de mierda se podría provechar de lo que es mío – dijo irritad, necesitaba cambiar ya esa porquería de tripulación.

\- Déjale a Titán, sabes que ese monito te hace mucho caso, si le das la orden seguro la cumple.

\- Lo pensare.

Salió del lugar, la loca tenía algo de razón, tal vez dándole algo de libertad al chico, no le vería como el monstruo que lo secuestro solo para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, que bien no era tanta la mentira en eso, pero la verdad n dejaría algo tan hermoso en manos de alguien como el rey de sina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en el braco Libertad, todos trabajaban lo más rápido posible para reparar algunos daños realizados en la batalla, no había mucho material y debían llegar a tierra lo más pronto posible para evitar terminar en el fondo del mar.

\- Mandare un mensaje al Rey de Maria para informarle de la situación – decía mientras caminaba a prisa a su camarote, si es que seguía ahí – Mike pon rumbo a la tierra más cercana, para terminar de reparar los daños, después terminaremos de ir a Sina para pedir ayuda en la misión de rescate.

\- Si capitán – siguieron en sus ocupaciones.

Se habían desecho del mástil principal, cosa que los retrasaría bastante, pero intentar repararlo en esas condiciones era casi un suicidio, Erwin llego a su camarote y buco pluma y papel para escribir el mensaje.

 _Su majestad_ _Grisha Jaeger lamento tener que informarle de una nefasta noticia, concerniente al príncipe Eren Jaeger el cual yo tenía la obligación de transportar a Sina, ha sido secuestrado por el barco pirata el Limpieza, nos vemos en la obligación de dejar el rumbo previo para ir a tierralo mas raído posible para der rearar los daños de la batalla, apenas todo esté listo y dispongamos de lo necesario zarparemos en una misión de rescate, le juro por mi honor que llevare a Eren de vuelta a casa._

 _Comandante Erwin_ _Smith._

El mensaje seria llevado por una paloma, la forma más rápida de comunicarse en tales situaciones, el barco se dirigió entonces al este donde una isla los esperaba, lo demás era cuestión de tiempo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol había bajado ya se podían apreciar los matices del atardecer, Eren solo miraba por la ventana del camarote las estelas que dejaba atrás el braco, tenía mucha hambre y sed había pasado todo el día sin comer o beber, suspiro profundamente, pronto el sol se ocultó en el horizonte, el sonido de la puerta le indico que no estaba solo nuevamente estaba con él el capitán de la nave.

Abrió la puerta de par en par dejando entrar a los tripulantes con una mesa que colocaron en el centro del camarote, la cual llenaron por completo de diferentes platos de comida y bebida. Frutas, carnes, peces, mejillones, pulpo, vino, agua dulce, ron, pan y muchas cosas más, también trajeron dos sillas dispuestas una frente a otra, para estar más lo cerca posible sin perder la clase fueron colocadas a lo ancho de la mesa.

Los hombres salieron dejándolos solos en el camarote, un momento de silencio antes de que Levi extendiera la silla para que el príncipe se sentara, por un momento Eren pensó en negarse pero tenía mucha hambre como para hacerlo, se sentó con algo de recelo y espero a su anfitrión lo acompañara a la mesa.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, Eren usaba los cubiertos con algo de desespero cortaba pedazos grandes de comida que se llevaba a la boca rápidamente, mientras era observado detenidamente por el Capitán.

\- Sé que tienes hambre – dijo Levi rompiendo el silencio – y aquí no hay nadie a quien impresionar, come como quieras.

Solo eso necesito Eren para soltar los cubiertos y utilizar sus manos, llevándose grandes bocados de comida hasta atragantarse, Levi con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en los labios le sirvió vino para que pasara la comida atorada, el mocoso era interesante no muchos actuarían de esa forma con tanta facilidad.

\- Te molesta si te hago unas preguntas – dijo Levi a lo cual el joven negó con la cabeza - ¿Quién planeo la boda?

\- Mi padre – dijo en que desocupo la boca.

\- ¿Él ha sido marinero? – Eren negó con la cabeza.

\- Ese hombre el capitán de Libertad ¿ha viajado a Sina antes? – otra negación.

\- ¿es tu primera vez en alta mar? – una afirmación – eso está bien.

El resto de la cena fue en silencio, Eren estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo como para hacer cualquier pregunta, Levi solo miraba al joven comer, por primera vez en la velada el príncipe lo miro directamente a los ojos sin dureza u odio reflejado en ellos, solo curiosidad que fue desplazada casi de inmediato para seguir comiendo.

Ya Eren estaba satisfecho, había aprobado un poco todo lo servido y comido hasta mas no poder, los Tripulantes entraron nuevamente para desocupar el camarote, trayendo consigo dos jarras con agua y dos pares de cuencos hondos y volvieron a salir del camarote.

El capitán tomo los dos cuencos y repartió el agua entre los dos y busco un pañuelo, comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin pudor alguno acomodando cada pieza en su respectivo lugar para comenzar a lavar su cuerpo, a Eren se le tiño la cara de un fuerte sonrojo y se dio la vuelta para no mirar al capitán, sus ojos se enfocaron en el mar oscuro de la noche.

\- Tu cuerpo y el mío son completamente iguales – escucho la voz de Levi – no hay por qué tener tanto pudor.

\- Mi educación…

\- Te enseñaron a actuar como una mujer sin razón, sigues siendo un hombre, solo que puedes dar hijo y ese cambio esta por dentro – explico sin mucho ánimo – pero más te vale limpiarte ahora, si no quieres lazar la noche amarrado en el carrizo más alto – lo amenazo para que se apurara.

Eren no respondió se puso muy tensó al escuchar tal afirmación, como pedía de buenas a primeras que tirara toda su educación por la borda solo para darse un baño con otro hombre, eso era demasiado.

\- Aremos una cosa, me colocare una tela para medio cubrirme – dijo con fastidio – tu también te colocaras una.

Eren asintió muy despacio aun no le convencía la idea del todo, lentamente se menso a desvestir bajo la atenta mirada del pirata, quien tuvo que retener una carcajada al ver que el chico usaba un corsé para estilizar más su figura.

\- Eso ya no te servirá para nada – dijo acercándose con un cuchillo para cortar las tiras del corsé – a partir de mañana trabajaras como grumete.

\- ¿No me voy a quedar aquí encerrado? – pregunto sorprendido pensando que su lugar era el camarote del capitán.

\- No me gustan los inútiles – dijo terminando que quitar el corsé –listo termina de desvestirte.

Eren siguió desvistiéndose, antes de terminar sintió que una tela le cayó en la cabeza, se la ato a la cintura y fue a lavarse junto a Levi, se sorprendió de ver el bien formado cuerpo del capitán, cada uno los músculos bien trabajados los clores se le subieron a la cara nuevamente, solo quedó mirando a las tablas del suelo, comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo con el agua de mar que habían y el paño que traído, se sentía incómodo por lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Levi lo observo, el corsé era un demás era muy delgado una apariencia muy afeminada sin muchos músculos en el cuerpo, se alegro a el ver que el tono e piel era uniforme en todo su cuerpo, por un momento pensó que solo se trataba por el trabajo del sol en los meses que llevaba en el mar.

No hay por qué tener tanto nerviosismo – con un brazo lo atrajo a su cuerpo uniéndolos en algo arecido a un abrazo – después de todo, es como si nos fuésemos un par casados.

\- No es igual – dijo sonrojado intentado alejarse.

\- Créeme si lo es – lo tomo de la cara con su brazo libre y lo forzó a mirarlo – con la diferencia que tendré 4 días de paciencia para estar contigo.

Unió sus labios en un beso forzado, Levi podía sentir al príncipe luchando para separarse, mordió el labio del menor para que abriera la boca consiguiéndolo, metió su lengua en la virginal cavidad bucal del menor aun con riesgo de ser mordido, mientras le acariciaba la espalda morena para intentar calmarlo, se ocupo en recorrer cada centímetro de aquella cavidad saboreando ese dulce sabor a vino que había tomado en la cena. Al principio el joven se resistió ocultando su lengua e intentando alejarse utilizando sus fuerzas, pero pronto con algo de esfuerzo su lengua fue obligada a danzar junto a la del capitán, cuando el primer gemido se ahogó en la boca de Levi separo el apasionado primer beso.

\- Tendrás ropa nueva mañana, la de príncipe ya no te sirve – dijo alejándose hasta la cama – ya es hora de dormir, así que acércate.

Levi le dio un camisón de dormir para quitarle un poco la incomodidad que sentía el joven, no era como si fuese un adolecente desesperado, pero si quería salvarse de la orca puesta por su propio padre tendría que evitar una violación en todo lo posible, por lo menos que se acostumbrara a tenerlo cerca, tenía que ser lo más paciente posible sin dejar pasar los cuatro días para evitar problemas con la tripulación y seguir cumpliendo con su misión sobre el mar.

Eren se acercó lentamente a la cama para acostarse junto al pirata, se sentía completamente confundido las cosas pasaban demasiado rápido como para adaptarse, sintió como fue alado hasta caer sobre la cama acostado junto al pirata, quedó atrapado entre los musculosos y fuertes brazos que emitían cierto confort y calor, que simplemente lo confundía más a cada minuto, mas por cansancio mental que por convicción propia quedo dormido en ese extraño calor que producía el pirata con un último pensamiento.

¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

* * *

Gracias por sus Review, me inspiran para seguir escribiendo

Tengo examen de reparación este viernes, recen por mi todo lo que sepan porque si no, bueno no me verán por aquí muy a menudo.

Nos leemos


	6. primer día

Si faltan letras es culpa de teclado, cualquier otro error es mío.

* * *

Primer día

Eren despertó, el barco se mecía sobre las olas con algo de brusquedad se notaba en el candelabro colgado que una de las paredes lo cual demostraba que la mar estaba picada ese día, sentía algo de frio aunque estaba cubierto por las sabanas hasta que dignó a abrir los ojos, buscando con la mirada al capitán de la nave, ya estaba despierto y se había terminado de vestir, tan elegante como el día anterior, listo para comenzar el día, se removió en la cama era cómoda y tenía pereza de levantarse, pero no quería hacer enojar a Levi y que lo creyera un holgazán, le había dado una oportunidad de salir del camarote y no la iba a desperdiciar.

\- Per que sorpresa – dijo Levi al verlo despierto – el mocoso se levantó por si solo y temprano.

\- Me acostumbre cuando estaba en el barco Libertad – explicó estirando su cuerpo.

\- Bien, arréglate rápido y sal a cubierta – explico terminado de arreglarse – ahí te dirán lo que tienes que hacer.

Eren busco con la mirada su nueva ropa, de a elegancia del príncipe no quedaba nada, unos pantalones que daban por debajo de las rodillas, unas vendas que utilizaría a forma me medias, unas zapatillas marones, camisa manga larga holgada abierta en el pecho, cosa que no le agrado, una pañoleta para la cabeza de color azul caro y una trapo largo blanco, que la verdad no sabía dónde iba, pero eso si todo estaba limpio y ordenado.

\- Eso va enrollado en tu vientre – explico Levi viendo su Confucio por la tela - es para marcarte como "mujer" en el barco, y la pañoleta es que eres mío.

\- Pero todos usan pañuelos en la cabeza para evitar la insolación.

\- Si pero ningún de ese color – explico – rápido nos esperan.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, pero tuvo problemas con las vendas en sus pies, jamás se había vestido solo, bebido a todos los adornos que tenía uno de sus trajes y más si eran de fiesta, simplemente le era imposible, menos de esa forma tan escasa y poco decorosa, llevar el pecho descubierto no era su mejor opción.

Levi con un suspiro al verlo enredado con las vendas fue hasta, no esperaba que pudiera vestirse solo pero se equivocó en parte, se arrodillo frente a joven tomando una de un piernas y la venda, con algo de lentitud coloco cada venda, dejando a Eren con un sonrojo al sentir las caricias en su piel.

\- Titán – llamo Levi al terminar, captando la atención del pequeño mono – cuida al mocoso mientras estoy ocupado – dijo dirigiéndose al mono.

El pequeño mono se colgó del cuello de Eren sujetándose con su cola enrollada en el cuello y las manitos agarrándose fuertemente del cabello, a Eren le pareció muy tierno los soniditos que hacia como dicen un "si" en su idioma, acaricio al pequeño sobre su hombro y se dispuso a seguir al capitán.

Salieron del Camarote Eren iba siguiendo a Levi, al salir a cubierta el aire batía con fuerza las velas sin una dirección fija, llegaron dos tripulantes corriendo al verlo llegar

\- Capitán, el barco tiene una filtración en el casco, abra que ir a repararlo en…

\- Tortuga ya lo se Erd – contesto molesto – iremos por el cementerio cerca de Sina.

\- Es un poco tardado hacer eso señor.

\- Dime algo que no sepa Auruo – le regaño con fuerza

\- Si señor – dijo bajando la mirada.

\- Erd encárgate del mocoso – mijo lanzándole a Eren – ponlo a hacer algo útil.

\- Si capitán – dijo retirándose con Eren.

Caminaron hasta una parte de la cubierta dándole una cubeta y un trapeador, no se necesitaba mucho cerebro para comenzar a limpiar, se alegró al ver a sus amigos limpiando también, aunque Mikasa tenía en los pies una cadena que le quitaba movilidad.

\- EREN – gritaron emocionados al verlo.

\- Muchachos – se acercaron abrazándose.

\- Haber nenitas sigan Limpiando.

Así lo hicieron, debían obedecer si no querían meterse en problemas con la tripulación.

\- Abran las velas – grito el capitán y la orden fue repetida como un eco en todo el barco.

Todos corrieron para cumplir las órdenes, muchos subieron hasta las velas para abrirlas, Eren se quedó mirando el trabajo, si estuviera en el Libertad el mismo subiría como si fuera un mono por las cuerdas para cumplir la orden, su mente se distrajo al sentir al manito tirándole del cabello y señalándole el suelo para que siguiera limpiando.

\- ¿Qué coño pasa, porque carajos no han abierto esa vela? – gritaba enojado Levi a sus marineros – suban a hora mismo y ábranla

\- Lo ciento capitán, pero esa vela a atado más hombres que usted así que nadie va a subir – aseguró uno de los marineros.

\- Quieres apostar.

Levi saco su pistola apuntando directamente en la frente del marinero, quien comenzó a temblar por el miedo de la furiosa mirada del capitán.

\- Oye gruñón – oyó la voz chillante e inconfundible

\- Ahora no loca de mierda.

\- ¿Que ese que está subiendo el astil no es tu mujer? – pregunto señalando.

Todos miraron para ver al príncipe subir el mástil como si hubiese pasado toda su vida en el mar, dejando a muchos sorprendidos, era el último carrizo en el mástil y se subió sobre este, en lugar de parase en el de abajo para halarlo, se agacho para tener algo más de equilibrio y sujetándose de la barra inferior de la vela dejo caer su peso para abrirla, una exclamación de sorpresa pudo escuchar desde abajo, tomo la cuerda más cercana y descendió con ella devuelta a cubierta.

Al llegar a bajo todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco, pero en la mirada de Levi parecía haber un brillo diferente y una imperceptible sonrisa, ya no entendía el por qué se sentía tan extraño por esa sencilla razón, si Erwin lo miraba de la misa forma todos los días.

\- ¿Y bien holgazanes? – dijo Levi – el grumete hace su trabajo y ustedes quedan como idiotas, a moverse la función ya acabo.

\- Como por arte de magia, todos volvieron a sus obligaciones, algunos enojados por la acción del grumete y otros pensando la locura que habían presenciado.

\- Y tu vuelve a lo que te ordenaron – Le dijo a Eren, que se marchó con la cabeza baja.

\- Levi volvió a su lugar en el timón para vigilar a la tripulación, cuando vio que hasta él llegaba a la loca hasta su lado, seguro para molestarlo.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba – comento con una sonrisa - ¿no te parece impresionante?

\- Mmmm…

No te pongas así gruñón, lo hizo para demostrar que no es un inútil – continuo – y para ver si se libra de abrirte las piernas.

Lárgate pedazo de loca si no quieres que te eche a los tiburones – amenazó con pistola en mano.

Sabes tan bien como yo que en esta época del año no hay muchos que se diga – dijo huyendo del primer tiro lanzado.

Levi suspiro y se preguntaba por enésima vez, el por qué coño no la dejaba en una isla desierta para que muriera de una buena vez, miro al mocoso una vez más, tenía que reconocerlo eso fue arriesgado pero funcional, se quedó mirándolo cuando las orbes verdes agua se cursaron con los suyos y un pequeño sonrojo lleno la cara del chico, era encantador.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otra parte del mar

\- Capitán Erwin llegamos a tierra – le informaba Mike des la puerta de su camarote

\- Saldré enseguida – respondió

Ya habían llegado a una isla, para su suerte el viento a favor y la ligereza del braco los llevo a ella para el atardecer, Erwin solo quería conseguir un braco nuevo para zarpar lo más pronto posible, considerando que tengan la ayuda del Rey de Sina sería más fácil dar con el paradero del el navío Limpieza y así poder recuperar al príncipe o en el mejor de los casos pedirían un rescate por él que sería costeado entre ambos reinos, solo esperaba que Eren estuviera bien.

Ya había llegado a puerto y mirando el Libertad desde allí, se sorprendió de que aún se mantuviera a flote, lo mejor seria desarmarlo que intentar repararlo, busco con la mirada un barco que le pudiera servir para llegar hasta Sina y lo encontró, solo quedaba hablar con el capitán de la nave, que sería fácil de convencer y si no era así apelaría por su posición y amenazas.

\- Buenas tardes soy el Capitán Erwin – hablaba con el dueño del barco que quería – necesitaos su embarcación para llegar hasta Sina, Entenderá que es una emergencia.

\- Y a mí que cajones me importa – respondió tajante.

\- Lo diré de otra forma – contesto con autoridad – soy el comandante de la flota naviera del reino de Maria y exijo que me dé su embarcación.

\- Usted no tiene derecho, esta muy lejos de sus tierras para venir a exigir algo – ataco el hombre.

Las iradas se sostuvieron retándose mutuamente, los hombres de ambos barcos ya estaban preparados para luchar por el barco, hasta que el dueño de este rio con sarcasmo.

\- Nosotros nos dirigimos hasta Sina y los podeos llevar sin necesidad de llegar a tanto – comentó haciendo que todos se calmaran – pero que harían personas como ustedes en un lugar como Sina.

\- ¿A que se refiere? – inquirió Erwin

\- JA, ya lo verán entonces – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Sin entender mucho a lo que se refería con lo dicho, apuntaron las condiciones del viaje hasta Sina y que beneficiará a ambas partes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La tarde había llegado y en barco Limpieza ya no había mucho que hacer en cubierta, se notaba lo relajado que estaba a toda la tripulación, los amigos de Eren había vuelto al calabozo después de que terminaron las tareas encomendadas, Eren se retiró al camarote cuando noto que a la mayoría de los de abordo se comenzaban a pasar de tragos de ron, cosa que podía poner los nervios a flor de piel a muchos.

Sin mucho mejor que hacer ahí encerrado se acostó en la cama con un libro en las manos, era de la historia de los mares, entre historias y fabula de marineros en alta mar, que le parecieron muy gracioso y entretenido.

\- Esas historias no son ciertas – la voz de Levi lo alerto.

\- Lo sé solo me parece entretenido – dijo dejando el libro de lado

\- Puedes leer el que quieras, mientras no los dañes y los dejes de en su lugar, no pasa nada – explico el pirata.

\- Ok, gracias – dijo con algo de timidez.

Levi sintió la mirada del mocoso sobre él, no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, si lo miraba por curiosidad era bueno, eso quiere decir que le estaba perdiéndole el miedo.

\- Si vas a decir algo, dilo – le faltaba tacto para decir las cosas.

\- Heee! Es... solo que… - no podía organizar las palabras en su mente.

\- Habla de una vez – no tenía mucha paciencia para estupideces.

\- Las perforaciones en su oreja – dijo con rapidez - ¿duele?

no – respondió con simpleza - ¿quieres uno acaso?

Eren se puso nervioso, siempre le había llamado la atención esos adornos, pero en la posición en que se encontraba como príncipe, era completamente impensable, pero que podía hacer en su nueva posición, si Erwin llegara a rescatarlo eso se vería muy mal.

\- Deja de pensar que alguien te puede sacar – dijo Levi – aun si un día me aburro de ti, te dejare en un lugar que solo yo sé cómo llegar, así que relájate.

\- Bien, quiero uno – dijo por fin.

Levi busco en una gaveta, sacando una aguja grande, hijo y varias joyas pequeñas con argollas, Levi ya se había quitado el sobretodo y las armas, quedando solo con pantalones y la camisa abierta, se sentó junto al príncipe, atrayéndolo hacia él, Eren dejo ver su oreja derecha para que colocara la joya.

Eren con un fuerte sonrojo sintió la caricia de Levi en su pómulo masajeándolo suavemente para distraerlo y su cálido aliento rosando su piel, sintió punta de la aguja en el pómulo, cuando penetro de repente atravesado el pómulo, arrancándole un chillido de dolor y después el hilo en el pómulo.

\- Dijiste que no dolía – se quejó.

\- Espera a que te den un tiro – dijo con sarcasmo.

Con un puchero se quedó quieto mientras Levi amarraba la joya al hilo colocado, Eren sintió los labios del Pirata sobre su pómulo dando vuelta para quejarse sintiendo como sus labios eran atrapados por los labios ajenos, quedaron acostados en la cama, Levi recorrió la boca con su lengua aun dulce, sus lenguas bailaron Eren copero perdiéndose en el sabor de ron de los Labios de Levi.

Se separó y fue por el pómulo que no estaba perforado mordiendo levemente haciendo gemir suavemente.

\- Esta listo – susurro en su oído.

\- Gracias – dijo con la respiración agitas.

La puerta fue tocada para informar la hora de la cena, que a diferencia de la noche anterior era más de confianza y con más conversación, pero nada muy profundo solo para pasar el rato, el baño fue la misma pelea del día anterior, no había mucho remedio- ya se le quitara con el tiempo- pensó Levi.


	7. Segundo día

Si le faltan letras es culpa del teclado cualquier otro error es mío

* * *

Segundo día

Eren despertaba algo incómodo, abrió los ojos notando que estaba aprisionado en un abrazo que no dejaba que se diera vuelta en la cama, quedando frente al rostro del pirata dormido, siendo la primera vez que quedaba tan cerca de él.

Eren detallo su rostro, rasgos asiáticos muy parecidos a los de Mikasa ero al mismo tiempo muy distintos, El rostro de Levi se veía relajado aunque a veces soltaba unas gruñidos como si estuviese pelando que le acusaban gracia al joven príncipe, miro por de la venta aún no había amanecido, quiso separarse del pirata, la cama era muy grande para estar tan juntos, pero le resultó imposible ya que solo lograba que apretara más el abrazo.

Dejo de luchar, para tímidamente abrazar también al Pirata cerro los ojos para intentar volver a dormir, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que mentó se había quedado dormido en ese abrazo. Levi abrió los ojos sonriendo satisfecho, aunque el príncipe era temperamental no se podía negar que era muy lindo cuando se lo proponía.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos después de todo aún era muy temprano para comenzar el día, y si el menor quería dormir abrazado no podía quejarse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ambos salieron del camarote Eren con el pequeño monito a cuestas ya se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo cerca, se reunió con sus amigos inmediatamente apenas los vio, quienes lo miraron extrañados por el arete que llevaba puesto en su reja, cosa que obviamente no le agrado nada a Mikasa que casi se le lanza en sima ara arrancarlo.

\- Ya basta Mikasa no es para – dijo alejándose de ella

\- Pero como se atrevió a colocarte eso – dijo señalando – que diría tu padre si te ve así

\- Noticias Mikasa: uno estas en un barco pirata, dos mi papá ni siquiera se monta en un barco y tres yo le pedí que me lo colocara.

\- Eren, ¿acaso te has vuelto loco? – dijo conteniendo el enojo - ¿cómo has podido hacer tal estupidez?

\- Vamos a calarnos un copo – Armin interrumpió la discusión.

Eso es verdad, nada vamos a hacer si nos poneos a discutir entre nosotros – apoyo Marco – además todos sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo, a eren siempre le han gustado esas cosas.

\- Por otro lado – volvió a interrumpir Armin - ¿Cómo las cosas con el capitán?, no parece un hombre muy paciente.

Eren sintió su cara arder, la pregunta de Armin estaba fuera de lugar, no le importaba en lo absoluto como era tratado por el capitán, y eso no era l peor, preguntar tal cosa frente a Mikasa, que quería que la terminaran matándola por atentar contra el capitán.

\- Eso… eso… es no te importa, deja de ser tan salió.

Todos se sorprendieron por la reacción de Eren, había cambiado muy rápido la actitud que tenía para con el capitán de la nave.

\- Es tu mocoso – una voz llamo a Eren – ve y abre la vela de ayer.

\- Mi nombre es Eren – dijo valientemente – y ya el capitán los regaño ayer, así que ve tu – dijo poniéndose a limpiar como si nada.

\- Escucha mocoso de mierda – dijo toándolo fuertemente del brazo, cosa que hizo gemir de dolor a Eren – tú vas a hacer lo que te diga o si no…

No continúo hablando al ver al mono del capitán listo para saltarle a la cara, ese pequeño animal era un gran problema ya se había topado con él y le arranco parte de la reja de un mordisco por intentar quitarle una manzana, pero si estaba con el chico era más parecido a una alarma si intentaba algo lo más seguro es que tendría al capitán con la pistola apuntando a la cabeza por atreverse a tocar a su mujer y eso no le hacia la menor gracia.

Soltó al joven, viendo como el mono se comenzaba a relajar y comenzaba a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado pero sin quitarle la vista de encima, el marino tendría que cambiar la actitud si no quería meterse en problemas.

\- El contramaestre lo ordeno, ya han hablado con el capitán – explico más calmado – ahora muévete.

\- Dios que carácter – dijo enojado – nos veos después chicos – sin más se fue a realizar su nueva labor con las velas, bajo la mirada de Levi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lugar del mar el barco de comercio Ágata, tenía rumbo fijo y viento en popa hacia Sina, todos en la embarcación ayudaban con las tareas, Pero los más rápidos eran los tripulantes del Libertad que con más urgencia querían llegar al destino para pedir ayuda y refuerzos para la búsqueda del príncipe Eren, siendo ese en realidad su mayor motivo para trabajar.

En uno de los camarotes se encontraban almorzando los dos capitanes, Erwin estaba un muy impaciente el simple hecho de pensar que Eren estaba en manos de eso piratas le quitaba el sueño, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar ya que los viajes en mar tomaba su tiempo.

\- ¿Cuál era su negocio con Sina? – pregunto el capitán de la embarcación

\- Nuestro príncipe se casaría con el Rey para mantener el comercio entre ambos continentes – explico con voz motona Erwin.

\- ¿y está diciendo que un pirata lo secuestro? –

\- A si es.

\- que suerte tuvo el chico entonces – susurro.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – Erwin no lo había escuchado.

\- No nada, sigamos comiendo.

Siguieron la cena como si nada hubiese pasado, ya llegarían a Sina y Erwin vería por sus propios ojos el continente y en específico la ciudad donde se hallaba el castillo del rey

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol había bajad, Eren se encontraba en cubierta admirando la puesta de sol, la mayoría de los marinos se hallaban descansando a las horas de la tarde ya n había mucho que hacer en cubierta, el capitán lo miraba fijamente desde su posición en el timón, ya pronto llegaría un marino a relazarlo y podría retirarse a su camarote, pero ver al mocoso hay sin hacer nada le despertó la curiosidad y se encaminó hasta el dejando el timón solo, la mar estaba tranquila no pasaría nada.

Se acercó a él, pensando que por la distracción no se daría cuenta por lo absorto que estaba mirando al mar.

\- Sabes – dijo Eren cuando Levi estuvo a un lado de él – siempre el gusto el mar, era mi sueño viajar por todos lados entre los reinos, cada vez que veía un barco partir del puerto soñaba con estar ahí, sin ataduras, sin mirar atrás, ser tan…

\- libre – completo Levi – aunque no están libre como piensas, pero te digo, al menos estas recorriendo el mar.

\- No como yo quería – la frase causo risa en Eren y algo de gracia a Levi.

Se quedaron en silencio cómodo mirando al atardecer, asiéndose compañía, pero la curiosidad a veces gana más.

\- ¿por qué te llaman la joya del palacio? – pregunto Levi.

\- Jajaja… párate a un lado del mástil – Levi lo extraño – si no, no lo vas a saber.

A regañadientes fue a donde la pidió Eren y se quedó esperando ara ver lo que pasaba, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el joven se dio vuelta encarándolo, los atices de colores lo dejaron absorto, dio un par de pasos hacia el joven.

\- Si te acercas ya no podrás ver el brillo – dijo rápidamente.

Levi vacilo un momento entre quedarse apreciándolo o no, pero a paso seguro camino hasta el joven, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido por la acción, para Levi ese gesto brillo más aun esos hermosos ojos, lo aprisiono contra el barandal pasando una pierna por entre las del chico presionando levemente, haciendo sonrojar, con una mano lo tomo de la barbilla para seguir mirando sus ojos.

\- Aun aquí siguen brillando – mintió.

No se refería al brillo dado por la luz del sol en sus ojos, sin el brillo que producían sus emociones en la transparente mirada del príncipe, busco sus labios uniéndose en un beso, estaba feliz ya que el chico no peleaba por liberarse si no que se dejaba llevar por las nuevas sensaciones, se `podía volver adicto a los labios del mocoso, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos en ese beso.

\- Capitán lo necesitamos abajo esa voz molesta rompió el encanto del momento.

\- Enseguida voy – dijo obviamente irritado – y r tu propio bien espero que sea importante.

Miro al joven suevamente sonrojado, con la reparación irregular por el beso y los labios entreabiertos y algo hinchados, después de todo era la primera vez que lo besaba de tal forma, sintió recelo de que los marineros lo vieran en ese estado.

\- Ve al camarote – dijo ordenándolo

\- Si capitán – respondió obediente

Levi se fue primero, y el marino le lanzó una sonrisa burlona a Eren, ya no había muchas opciones, sin as se marchó al camarote a esperar al capitán de la nave, pesando en como su vida y el corazón podían cambiar tan rápido.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece?

Corto verdad, espero que les gustara

Dejene Reviews


	8. tercer día

Si le faltan letras es culpa del teclado cualquier otro error es mío

* * *

Tercer día

Eren se despertó por el movimiento del barco sobre las olas, al mirar a su alrededor se hayo solo en el camarote, al mirar por la ventana y notar a luz del sol ya alta se vistió rápidamente para salir, seria difícil caminar por el movimiento si ya no se fuera acostumbrado por tanto tiempo en el mar, pero igual debía tener cuidado por que un movimiento brusco podía hacer estragos.

Llego hasta la cubierta, donde algunos se encontraba limpiando y aposto que la mayoría estaba asegurando la carga en la bodega, las velas extendidas y a toda popa hacia al barco moverse con velocidad hacia delante, el viento soplaba fuertemente, que parecía que se llevaría a alguien en cualquier momento, busco con la mirada a sus compañeros pero no se encontraban ahí, pero al que si vio fue a Levi al timón llevando la nave sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- Muy bien ahora terminen de amarrar la carga – grito Levi desde su lugar y todos comenzaron a bajar a cumplir la orden.

\- Eren al no saber muy bien que hacer se acercó hasta Levi para hablarle, con algo de prisa subió las escaleras para acabar a su lado.

\- Ve al camarote y quédate ahí – dijo Levi con voz monótona.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿ocurre algo malo?

\- Se avecina una tormenta – contesto.

Eren miro el horizonte por la popa del barco divisando los nubarrones oscuros acercándose a gran velocidad, sintió miedo era la primera vez que pasaría semejante tormenta sobre un barco.

Conocía bien ese tipo de tormentas las había visto desde la seguridad de si castillo en muchas ocasiones, viniendo del sureste siempre con grandes nubarrones casi negros, cubriendo por completo la esperanzadora luz del sol, eran cortas pero causaban muchos desastres los mares completamente picados que lanzaban olas hasta de cinco metros de altura, en su castillo el jardín quedaba como si una guerra le pasara por enzima, peces de diversas especies, algas, troncos y ramas era lo que se podía encontrar, pero los que mas sufrían eran los que se encontraban cerca de la costa, inundaciones, destrucción y muerte era lo único que dejaba a su paso.

A Eren le templo el labio inferior, pensaba que la tormenta tardaría más en alcanzarlos pero la velocidad del viento la impulsaban rápidamente hacia su ubicación, tenia miedo y no iba a negarlo.

\- Capitán Levi la tormenta se nos viene en sima – dijo apuntando con su dedo las nubes.

Para Levi fue una gran sorpresa, sabia que venia paro la esperaba en dos horas, una dándole el menor tiempo, tenía que actuar con un chico asustado que experimentaría su primera tormenta en el mar.

\- Eren escúchame, suena la alarma para que todos suban – comenzó a explicar rápidamente – después amárrate al mástil mayor al igual que ellos y ayuda a recoger las velas.

Levi pudo ver la vacilación el las orbes del joven y a decir verdad no lo culpaba, después de todo el plan para él era estar seguro, posiblemente mareado, encerrado en el camarote, pero como siempre hay que improvisar.

\- Joder, Eren muévete, rápido – grito haciendo reaccionar al joven.

Bajo rápidamente haciendo sonar la señal, una campana a lado de la puerta del camarote principal, no paso mucho cuando la cubierta estaba llena de gente, corrieron a amarrarse, en la unión del barco y el mástil, a toda prisa subieron por las cuerdas para marrar las velas, mientras los que se quedaban en cubierta usaban su fuerza para cerrarlas.

Para Eren todo pasaba muy rápido, no habían terminado de cerrar las velas cuando la tormenta los alcanzo, el barco se sacudía con violencia de un lado al otro haciendo crujir la madera que parecía amenazar con romperse en cualquier momento, las altas olas reventaban sobre la cubierta haciendo caer a los marineros y arrastrándolos para llevárselos al mar, pero las cuerdas impedían que se salieran des barco, el viento arremetía contra los mástiles que parecían que soltarían los carrizos en cualquier momento, el agua salda entraba por la puerta para bajar hasta la bodega.

Aun montado en el mástil secundario se aferrar al carrizo y deslizarse hasta el mástil para poder descender a cubierta pues se estaba mareando por tanto movimiento, ya estaba empapado las gotas de agua caían con fuerza sobre su piel como pequeñas agujas generando dolor, su respiración rápida para tomar la mayor cantidad se aire posible aunque en el caso mas era agua lo que tragaba haciéndole toser con fuerzas, al llegar al mástil bajo lo más rápido posible y la cubierta estaba peor, la fuerza de las olas chocando en la cubierta lo tumbaba sobre a dura madera mientras tragaba agua salada.

Busco al capitán con la mirada, que se esforzaba por mantener el control del barco contra las mareas, para que no fuera a la deriva en la feroz tormenta, se le podía ver gritando órdenes que nadie podía oír entre los trueno, el viento y las olas que opacaban su voz como si nada, el viento amenazaba con alzarlo del timón en cualquier momento, ya que no se encontraba amarrado a ningún sitio y el sobretodo que llevaba puesto no le ayudaba demasiado.

Con determinación busco una cuerda en el suelo y se dirigió hasta el capitán con esfuerzo, pudo verlo fuertemente sujeto al timón confiando que sus brazos lo mantuvieran sobre el barco, arrodillándose cerca de barandal amarro la cuerda a uno de los montantes (1) del mismo, sentía como el air lo empujaba hacia los lados pero siguió con su trabajo, paso la cuerda por la cintura de Levi dándole un par de giros y amarro el otro extremo al montante.

Para Levi todo fue una gran sorpresa después del susto inicial del mocoso, se había comportado como todo un marido, aunque claro algo torpe en sus movimientos, cuando se acerco a el para atarlo al barco como todos los demás marineros le pareció un acto de lealtad, ya que su gente de mas confianza seguro estaba ocupados en otro lado, internamente lo agradeció ya podía concentrar toda su fuerza en dirigir su barco, por que seria un error dejarlo a la deriva ya que no se sabe bien a donde se puede dar a parar, al menos dirigiéndolo se tendría una pequeña idea de la ubicación.

Distraído viendo al chico apenas pudo evitar un cuchillo llevado por el viento que volaba hacia el, roso su oreja izquierda, parecía demasiado dirigido como para ser llevado por el viento, pero la visibilidad no era mucha para asegurar nada, al mirar atrás el cuchillo quedo clavado en la madera, y había cortado una cuerda, miro su cintura pero la cuerda seguía tensa, volvió la vista recorriendo el camino hasta toparse que la cuerda era la que sostenía a Eren al barco, intento llamarlo pero era en vano su voz no lo podía alcanzar.

Un fuerte viento le arranco el sombrero de la cabeza a lo cual Eren se dispuso a sujetarlo, pues se sentía seguro con la soga en la cadera, grabe error, al extender su cuerpo el aire lo comenzó a empujar fuera del barco, al no sentir lo tenso de la cuerda en su cintura se preocupó, buscó con la mirada al capitán que lo veía con cierto toque de preocupación en los ojos.

Levi dudo unos segundos antes de dejar rodar el timón en completa libertad, y sujetar la soga que sostenía al menor y comenzar a alar con fuerza atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo, por suerte Eren era muy ligero, más fuerza tenía que usar para dirigir el barco, ya al tener cerca lo abrazo y el joven lo correspondía ya al tener a Eren seguro se preocupó por volver a timón que giraba rápidamente, espero el momento en que combi de dirección para sujetarlo, ya que se quedaba quieto unos cuantos segundos, era un gran esfuerzo intentar dirigir el barco en tales condiciones y obligarlo a ir a donde él quería era peor, pero el fuerte abrazo de chico le daba ánimos de continuar la lucha contra la naturaleza.

Eren se sorprendió por la acción del Capitán pero al sentir como lo abrazo contra su pecho, se sintió seguro, correspondió el abrazo buscando consuelo por el susto que paso al pensar que saldría despedido del barco, aún tenía en la mano el sombrero del capitán que no lo había soltado, unas pequeñas agramas resbalaron por sus mejillas, que terminaron confundidas por la lluvia inclemente, podía sentir los músculos del capitán luchando contra la fuerza de las olas en un intento de llevar su barco, solo podía aferrarse a el en un abrazo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Para Eren en tierra ese tipo de tormentas no duraban mucho tiempo, ya que se movían con el viento, pero a su parecer la tormenta había durado ya mucho más de lo que pensaba, no sabia si era su imaginación, pero la tormenta no quería ceder.

Pero pronto sintió como el viento comenzaba a menguar y las olas a retroceder, Eren abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que, los rayos del sol comenzaban a atravesar las oscuras nubes y la lluvia se retiraba.

\- La mar quedara picada – oyó decir al capitán cerca de oído como un susurro – desátame aun hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Eren obedeció desatando rápidamente al capitán, quien al verse liberado se dirigió a su tripulación.

\- Que están esperando comiencen a sacar el agua de la bodega antes de que se empichaque – dijo quitándose el sobretodo – a moverse holgazanes.

Como por arte de magia todos los de abordo hicieron dos filas, incluido el capitán después de todo era su barco, que bajaban hasta la bodega y llegaba el barandal de estribor de cubierta como si de un ensayo se tratara comenzaron a pasarse baldes con el agua acumulada en la bodega para botarla por la borda y regresar el balde a la bodega, estuvieron así un rato hasta que el agua disminuyo y los tripulantes en su mayoría estaban secos.

\- Erd, dime donde carajo nos trajo la tormenta – comenzó Levi a repartir labores – Gunther lleva a los grumetes a secar la bodega, y que coño hacen las velas aun cerradas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otra parte del mar

\- Que tormenta más fiera – dijo el capitán de la nave a Erwin.

\- Y que lo diga, nos tomo de sorpresa – contesto este.

\- Yo creo que hasta a los piratas – rio divertido – ellos conocen el mar mejor que nadie, y es por lo mismo que nunca se guían por los mapas, ellos tienen sus propias rutas, como el capitán Levi.

\- ¿lo conoce usted?

\- Pues claro es un Ackerman, los guardias del mar, casi nunca los encontraras roban, se encargan de muchas cosas en el mar, una vez estuve en su barco.

\- ESE BASTARDO FUE EL QUE SE LLEVO A NUESTRO PRINCIPE –

Para el capitán de la nave, pensó que de verdad el niño tubo mucha suerte, solo quería ver la Cara de Erwin una ves que llegaran a su destino o mejor aun cuando estuvieran con el rey, como era posible que existiera una parte del mundo que no conociera al ese hombre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un día largo y agotador, después de que Eren con ayuda de sus amigos limpiar la bodega, los tripulantes se dieron de cuenta de que había un GRAN Salmón empalado en el palo mayor y como no podía ser de otra manera entre Eren con ayuda de Mikasa a la cual le habían soltado para la misión, lo trozaron y lo bajaron, animal que cocinaron y alcanzo para toda la tripulación, también se alegro al saber que sus amigos a pesar de estar en prisión comían lo mismo que la tripulación que no eran como las cenas del capitán pero si eran muy buenas, también limpio el mástil ya que ningún otro seria tan estúpido de limpiarlo con la mar picada, casi vomito en cubierta al bajar.

Pero eso ya no importaba se encontraba en el camarote, acostado cómodamente en la gran cama del capitán solo con los pantalones puestos, descansando, fue un día agotador, esperaba que trajeran el agua para bañarse y acostarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente, cuando entro el capitán con las botas en la mano.

\- ¿También se llenaron de agua? – pregunto Eren con una sonrisita en los labios.

\- Todo se lleno de agua – contesto siguiéndole la corriente, después de todo en raras ocasiones en el día le hablaba como si hubiese olvidado el secuestro.

\- Jajaja, tienes razón – dijo sin moverse de la cama – estoy muy cansado.

\- Duerme un rato o esperabas un beso de buenas noches – Eren se colocó rojo como un tomate, cosa que le dio gracia a Levi – no me molestaría darte uno.

Eren no contesto nada estaba rojo, Levi se acercó hasta la cama y tomando a barbilla de joven se sentó en el borde, se acercó para besarlo sin encontrar posición alguna, lo beso lentamente saboreando los labios ajenos, no paso mucho para que el beso se volvieran apasionado y demandante, Eren poso una mano en la nuca del Levi profundizando más el beso, la temperatura comenzaba a subir en el cuerpo de Eren, Levi se subió sobre el joven uniendo sus cuerpos en abrazo, mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de joven sobre la ropa, rompió el beso a darse cuenta de que todo estaba subiendo de tono, para encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado e Eren, con la respiración entrecortada, los ojos cristalizados y un ligero temblor por la excitación.

\- Solo un día más – dijo levantándose para salir y poder calmarse – mañana será un gran día.

* * *

Aquí esta, un capítulo más espero les haya gustado.

Perdón el retraso.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión


	9. Cuarto día

NO ME MATEN

si lo hacen ya no habra más actualizaciones

* * *

Cuarto día

El barco se mecía con fuerza la mar aún estaba muy picada por la tormenta anterior, Eren no se fijó en que momento Levi había entrado para dormir a su lado, pero hay estaba viéndolo dormir como si hubieran cosas más emocionantes que hacer en un barco velero donde él era el capitán.

No le dio tiempo de decir nada cuando Levi se levantó en silencio para comenzar a vestirse, cosa que Eren imito el desayuno como siempre seria a fuera con el resto de la tripulación, aunque se sentaban en una mesa aparte del resto de la tripulación, después a comenzar con los trabajos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraba limpiando la cubierta junto a sus compañeros, claro después de encargarse del comedor y la vela que molestaba a todos los marineros que él era el único lo suficientemente loco como para hacerlo, no había mucho que hacer después de la tormenta era aburrido.

Levi se encontraba en el timón aunque no se quedaría mucho tiempo hay, pronto comenzaría hacer las rondas por todo el barco, para asegurarse de que estuviera en orden, cosa que siempre ponía nerviosos a los marineros, Eren siguió con su trabajo hasta que un marino tropezó la cubeta de agua que se esparció por el suelo, tenía que empezar todo desde el principio.

\- Lo ciento, no me fije – dijo en tono burlón – tendrás que limpiarlo otra vez.

\- Habiendo tanto barco y vienes a tropezar la cubeta – dijo fastidiado – porque no te vas a dar una vuelta por la bodega, a ver que tropiezas hay.

\- Estas muy alzadita ¿he, pequeña putita? – se rio en su cara – después de todo eso es lo que serás a partir de hoy, vamos a ver si sales del camarote a partir de hoy.

\- ¿Por qué no te callas y te metes en tus asuntos? – dijo empujándolo un poco.

\- Pero mira la putita, como esta de alzadita – dijo devolviéndole el empujón más fuertemente, que lo llevo hasta el barandal.

Titán el mono que estaba sobre las cuerdas cerca de Eren comenzó a chillar amenazadoramente, para advertir su presencia en el lugar y recordar nuevamente a la tripulación con que estaban tratando, la pareja del capitán, no se atrevería a enfrentarse por que los ánimos se estaban comenzado a aflorar debido a la discusión, pero fue ignorado por lo cual bajo de las cuerdas marchándose a la parte baja del barco en busca de su amo.

\- Sabes deberías ser buena perra y solo abrir las piernas esa es la razón por la que estás aquí – dijo el marino.

\- Cállate – dijo tomando la espada del pirata más cercano – no me hables así – amenazándolo con la espada.

\- La gatita saco la garras, ahora veras.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Titan bajo las escaleras los más rápido podía buscando a su dueño, que se encontraba en la bodega la parte más baja del barco, el mono al verlo comenzó a saltar y chillar para llamar la atención, cosa que no funcionaba ya que su dueño se encontraba discutiendo con Hange, a causa de las fisuras en el casco del barco que ya se comenzaba a filtrar el agua, pero cuando ese par se juntaba en una discusión no había manera de separarlos.

Sin muchas opciones comenzó a arrojarle cosas al par, para que lo miraran, hasta que una manzana golpeo de lleno a la cabeza de un amo, el cual lo miro con furia y obvias ganas de matarlo por insolente y sucio al tirar las cosas en su barco dejándolas en el suelo desperdigadas, y así el mono emprendió la huida hasta la cubierta del barco deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse que su amo lo siguiera de cerca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En cubierta Eren peleaba como podía con la espada, ya que el pirata luchaba sucio, tenía cortes en el rostro y brazos, la ropa estaba desgarrada y con manchas de sangre, pero aun así no se rendía a la lucha, los piratas a su alrededor formaron un circulo dejándolos en medio, mientras gritaban palabras que no podía entender por tantas voces a la vez solo para animar más la lucha.

Mikasa luchaba por soltar las cadenas que tenía en sus pies que le impedían el movimiento para ir a ayudar a Eren, ya le sangraban los dedos y uñas, los demás compañeros de Eren lo podían ver las condiciones en que se encontraba su amigo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa putita? ¿ya te cánsate? – decía el marino lo seguía haciendo enojar.

Eren se abalanzo con la espada y en el choque de ambas armas su espada su espada bolo sobre su cabeza cayendo a metros de él, siendo amenazado por la espada del contrario en el cuello evitando que se moviese, pero aun así su mirada dura y decidida seguía retando a su adversario.

La espada se levantó para marcarle la cara con una cicatriz que de seguro quedaría en el rostro de Eren, pero un piro al aire detuvo toda acción que se fuera a realizar.

\- ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? – la voz autoritaria y enojada de Levi hizo que a todos les corriera escalofríos.

Todos se congelaron por el miedo que causaba la expresión del capitán, que paciente esperaba una respuesta, titán sobre su hombro chillo señalando al que había comenzado todo el problema, el cual con un ligero temblor en el cuerpo dejo caer la espada que aun tenia alzada para comenzar a retroceder despacio.

\- Aún sigo esperando que alguien comience a hablar – volvió a decir aún más enojado al ver la condición en que se encontraba Eren - ¿y bien?

\- El ofendió a Eren – grito Mikasa complacida al ver al capitán que había calmado todo – él solo se defendió.

Levi poso su dura vista en el señalado, el cual quería correr pero en un barco no llegaría muy lejos, callo en las tablas del barco temblando.

\- Eren ve a al camarote – dijo Levi sin apartar la vista del marino.

\- Pero…

\- Que vallas dije – Eren obedeció, pero en su mente daban vueltas las palabras de aquel marino el cual tenía razón, solo estaba hay para complacer al capitán.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren se sentó en la silla de Levi dentro del camarote, ya que no quería llenar la cama de sangre, minutos antes había escuchado los gritos de dolor del pirata que había sido azotado por la insubordinación en el barco, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al capitán del barco ya mucho más calmado.

\- No debiste pelear si no sabe cómo hacerlo – le regaño

\- Si se, Erwin me enseño en el velero Libertad – para Levi fue una sorpresa que los mencionara ya que desde que llego parecía haberse olvidado de ellos.

\- Pero ya no estas en ese barco, ahora eres…

\- La mujer del capitán.

No era lo que Levi le iba decir, ni cerca de eso, ya que Eren había demostrado ser un buen marino que sorprendía más cada día, aunque nuca lo dijera en voz alta, Levi salió del camarote para dejar al joven pensar, tal vez con el nuevo comportamiento del chico la noche de su cuarto día quedaría arruinada, solo quedaba esperar.

Eren al verse solo se sintió confundido, tal vez simplemente se engañaba a sí mismo, con sus sueños y su nueva vida, tal vez solo veía los que quería ver, un sentimiento que tal vez no existía, el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, dejando ver a esa pirata extrovertida, con la cual Levi siempre discutía, que muy alegre se acercó a él para revisar sus heridas que eran más que nada rasguños y moretones nada de gravedad.

\- Sabes fue el capitán quien impartió el castigo – hablo Hange como si fuera muy increíble – para ser tan limpio le dio cinco azotes de castigo parecían mucho más.

\- Claro defendiendo a su mujer – dijo Eren con ironía.

\- En parte, la verdad Erencito es la primera vez que esta así – dijo logrando captar la atención del castaño – te diré un secreto, no le vallas a decir a nadie pero, contigo el capitán solo ha tenido dos "mujeres" para compartir la cama.

Eso confundió a Eren aún más, ¿solo dos?, las historias que llegaban al castillo los describía de otra manera, o solo el seria la exención. Entre más pensaba en el asunto más confundido quedaba.

\- Bueno dejando eso de lado, hoy hay fiesta, en la tarde, sal a cubierta para que pases un buen rato te parece – dijo con una gran sonrisa – hay que bailar y beber hasta caer ajajajajaja.

La pirata salió del camarote entre brinquitos dejándolo solo nuevamente, se rio de la excéntrica bucanera, no entendía porque Levi la odiaba tanto, de cierta forma se sentía más tranquilo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La tarde llego siendo más tranquila, hasta las olas ya se había clamando, los colores de del atardecer en el cielo pintaban todo lo que alcanzaba la vista, Eren dudo en salir del camarote hasta que la música comenzó a llegar hasta sus oídos, había que admitirlo el ritmo era mucho más alegre que en las cortes reales, podía distinguir, una citara y un violín, sin contar varios tipos de flauta.

Con curiosidad se encamino hasta cubierta, para poder apreciar a todo los de abordo reunidos incluyendo a sus amigos, haciendo un circulo alrededor que los que tocaban, mirando bailar a un par de marineros que solo querían pasar un rato, al cabo de un momento la comida y el ron comenzaban a palar de mano en mano por toda la tripulación animándolos un poco más.

El capitán veía todo desde una esquina no muy alejada, no le gustaban mucho ese tipo de reuniones pero así la tripulación se relajaría un poco, se sintió feliz al ver a Eren en cubierta también, no sería tan mala idea bailar un rato con él.

\- Que cante el capitán – Hange siempre tenía que abrir su gran bocota, después preguntaba por qué la quería matar - ¡si! – respondieron todos los piratas.

\- Yo no… - no pudo terminar de hablar pues ya lo habían arrastrado al centro del círculo, comenzando la música.

Eren se sorprendió al ver que el capitán aceptaba sin mas, la verdad esperaba insultos y un par de balazos, la música se le hizo misteriosa y lenta a comparación con la que estaban bailando hacia un momento.

A la voz de barco viene

Es de ver como bira y se previene

A todo trapo escapar

Que yo soy el rey del mar

La voz gruesa y armoniosa lo sorprendió, pero aun más el hecho de que todos guardaran silencio con obvio respeto como si de un himno se tratara.

Y mi furia has de temer

En las presas yo divido

Lo cogido por igual

Solo quiero por riqueza

La belleza sin rival

Pudo sentir claramente la pesada mirada de Levi sobre él en la última oración, acaso ¿Levi solo lo quería porque era hermoso? O ¿había algo más detrás de todo?

Sentenciado estoy a muerte

Yo me rio, no me abandoné a la suerte

Y al mismo que me condena

Colgaré de alguna antena

Quizá de su propio navío

Y si caigo ¿qué es la vida?

Por perdida ya la dí

Cuando el yugo del esclavo

Como un bravo sacudí

Eren le invadió cierta tristeza al escuchar las frases ¿Que podía esconder Levi tras las líneas de su canción?, porque tenia la sensación tan extraña de que estaba bien en ese lugar que se consideraría tan peligroso.

Son mi música mejor

Aquilones el estrépito y temblor

De los cables sacudidos

Del negro mar los bramidos

Levi cerró los ojos tomando una bocanada de aire para continuar, todos parecían muy complacidos por la canción de su capitán, era como si el orgullo de ser un pirata estuviera en esas letras.

Y el rugir de mis cañones

Y del trueno al son violento

Y del viento al rebramar

Yo me duermo sosegado

Arrullado por el mar

Que es mi barco mi tesoro

Que es mi dios mi libertad

Mi ley la fuerza y el viento

Mi única patria la mar

Un grito en común se oyó al terminar la canción (tierra santa la "canción del pirata" segunda parte), para volver a hacer las rondas de baile casi de inmediato, aunque los pies de Eren se movían al ritmo de la música ningún marinero sería tan idiota como para sacarle a bailar, eso era trabajo para el capitán.

Y así fue para sorpresa de Eren el capitán lo había invitado a bailar, y aceptando más porque sabía que nadie más lo sacaría, comenzó a bailar tan animadamente como la música sonaba, levi lo sujeto con seguridad y acercándolo lo más posible a su cuerpo para incluirse en las ronde de baile, para Eren fue extraño se sentía seguro aun más que con Erwin y aunque seguía enojado por no podía evitar sentirse seguro, no quería que la pieza terminara.

Así paso lo que quedaba de tarde, cuando las primeras estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo, la mayoría de los marineros aun seguían bebiendo y bailando, los compañeros de Eren fueron encerrados nuevamente para evitar problemas, mientras Eren era un manojo de nervios, esa noche se entregaría a un pirata, no importaba mucho el hecho de que fuera a un pirata si no que era virgen hasta la medula, la simple mención del tema era un tabu en el castillo, entre lo dicho por los viejos que eso solo era para casados, puesto que se consideraba pecado por la iglesia, con la mente llena de pensamientos se retiró al camarote.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Levi se cansó de buscar a Eren en la cubierta solo lo había dejado solo un segundo y ya no estaba, algo preocupado hizo un conteo de los presentes pero todos estaban hay, bueno menos el azotado pero dudaba que pudiera levantarse de cama en un tiempo si no es que moría antes de curarse, fue al camarote con algo de suerte lo encontraría allí, no quería adelantar mucho nada en especial por el rechazo que recibió en la mañana, de verdad las palabras de aquel marino le habían afectado a Eren.

Si bien era cierto que lo tomaría como mujer, también era cierto que no le gustaban los inútiles, al principio quería dejarlo encerrado en el camarote era porque pensaba que el mocoso no sabía hacer nada en el barco, lo cual no fue así y que gran sorpresa se llevó, pero era mejor así solo le falta enseñarlo como peleaba un pirata.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar al camarote y encontrar a un sonrojado Eren que desviaba la mirada, sentado a la orilla de la cama cubriendo su desnudes con una de las telas doradas con transparencia que había en el cofre de su adote, dejando ver sus largas y acaneladas piernas que parecían resplandecer a la luz de las velas iluminaban el camarote que le daban un ambiente único al lugar.

Levi se saco el sobretodo y el sombrero para dejarlo acomodados en el perchero y se acercó lentamente al joven, tomando su cara le dio un beso casto en los labios aspirando su aroma a mar, los baños con agua salada se le había impregnado en la piel y dudaba que lo pudiera quitar algún dia, le encantaba, acaricio el cuello del joven sorprendido pues esa piel era suave al tacto y tersa, ya no debería ser así pues las condiciones de un marinero no son muy propicias para la piel.

\- Me gusta tu olor – dijo depositando un beso en el cuello – hueles igual que el mar – dijo repartiendo besos hasta llegar a la boca del joven que saboreo con deseo, que a Eren le costaba seguirle el ritmo.

No quería ser rudo con el mocoso menos aun cuando este se entregaba tan sumisamente en bandeja de plata, dándole tan hermosa vista, pero era inevitable el dolor de la primera vez, se separó un poco para recuperar el aire.

\- Te tratare bien, no te preocupes mocoso – dijo arencándole un suspiro a Eren

Volvió a besarlo mientras lo recostaba sobre la cama lentamente quedando sobre el cuerpo contrario, bajo hasta el cuello besando y mordiendo ligeramente la piel ajena, dejando una casi imperceptibles marcas en esta, quiso seguir bajando pero no pudo.

Eren apretaba fuertemente la tela entre sus manos, no podía mentir estaba muy nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo lo que sucedía nublaba de apoco sus pensamientos, su cuerpo se estremecía con cada beso que resabia, pronto sus manos perdieron fuerza su lucha interna había terminado decidiendo entregarse

Le Dejo el camino libre a Levi para seguir su recorrido, atreves de su cuerpo pasando por los hombros repartidero besos deteniéndose en los pezones, mientras chupaba una y apretaba en otro entre sus dedos.

\- Aaaahhhh – Eren no podía contener los gemidos en su garganta, las sensaciones eran cada vez mayores.

Levi estaba complacido, el chico de estremecía bajo su cuerpo, podía oírlo gemir mientras repartía caricias, siguió bajando lentamente pasando por el vientre hasta llegar a la cadera, casi ya fuera de la cama, Levi sin mucho problema levanto la joven para quedar los dos dentro de la cama, para luego prestar atención a la creciente reacción de chico, tomo el miembro entre su mano para comenzar un vaivén lento, mientras apreciaba el rostro de Eren mientras se perdía en la excitación de su cuerpo.

\- Aaaaahhhh – gimió eren al sentir como el ritmo se aceleraba sobre su miembro todo se sentía muy bien – Mmmmmm.

Levi ya tenia una reacción en su entrepierna los gemidos del chico podían encender a cualquiera, dejo de masturbar a Eren ganándose una mirada de desaprobación y acerco sus dedos a la boca del joven.

\- Lámelos – ordeno como si nada.

Obedeciendo la orden Eren abrió la boca sintiendo nuevamente como el capitán se ponía sobre él, sentía su mirada fija detallando cada detalle, se concentro en lamer los dedos pasando su lengua a rededor de cada uno, cuando sintió que los sacaron de golpe de su boca para besarlo con desesperación.

Levi devoraba los labios ajenos sedientos de su sabor, bajo su mano hasta la entrada del chico y la acaricio, sintió como se sobresaltó pero lo calmo rápidamente, se alejó de él metiendo lentamente el primer dedo en él, mirando el gesto de incomodidad que apareció.

Eren podía sentir como el dedo del capitán se movía dentro de si solo abrió más las piernas, no sabía muy bien como habían terminado en esa posición pero no importaba mucho, el dedo comenzó a salir y entrar de el, se comenzaba a sentir muy bien con una sensación de cosquilleo en su vientre, por inercia comenzó a mecer sus caderas al ritmo que daba Levi, quien por su parte l notar el cambio el chico introdujo un segundo dedo haciéndolos girar levemente lapa comenzar a hacer tijeras con los dedos, expandiendo lentamente el anillo rosado y admirando como eren se estremecía más bajo su cuerpo.

Eren podía sentir pequeñas corrientes eléctricas correr por su columna vertebral, miro a Levi que aún estaba vestido sobre el, con las manos temblorosas abrazo el cuello del mayor introduciéndolas por la espalda para acariciar su piel, levi saco los dedos de Eren los para complacer al menor y sacarse la camisa dejándola tirada en el suelo en algún lugar del camarote.

\- Aa… aah – el gimió fuerte Eren cuando sintió los tres dedos de Levi entrar de golpe en él, el dolor se confundía con el placer.

Levi libero su miembro atrapado en sus pantalones, completamente erecto y dejando salir gotas del pre-semen, en cual utilizo para darle una ligera lubricación, sacando los dedos de Eren para darle la vuelta y quedara de cara a la cama dejando expuesta su entrada, una increíble vista, se apegó a su espalda dejando su miembro entre las nalgas del menor.

\- Respira y relájate lo más que puedas – le susurró al oído, por respuesta solo vio como el mocoso asentía.

Levi acomodo su pene erecto en la entrada del chico y lo tomo por la cintura fuertemente.

\- AAAAAHHH – grito Eren de puro dolor al sentir como el miembro se abrió paso de una estocada en su interior – DUEEE…LE DUELE AAH.

Pudo sentir unas gotas cálidas caer de su entrada, sin duda era sangre, Levi tomo el miembro del menor masturbándolo rápidamente, mientras le besaba y mordía el hombro para distraerlo del dolor, se quedaron hay unos segundo mientras Eren se acostumbraba. Fue hay donde Levi noto que Eren se había corrido cuando entro tan brutalmente, pero si lo hacía lento solo lo prolongaría.

El chico era estrecho y caliente al punto que su pene dolía dentro de él, respiraba profundo buscado calmarse para no arremeter contra el menor, pero había que reconocerlo se sentía extremadamente bien estar atrapado entre las paredes anales que se abrieron para él.

Los jadeos de eren se calmaron y eso fue señal para moverse lentamente dando ligeras estocadas, mientras a Eren se le escapaban lágrimas de los ojos, hasta que tocaron un punto en su interior que lo hizo gemir de placer no entendiendo bien lo que ocurrió.

\- ¿Con que esta hay? – oyó la voz ronca llena de placer de Levi.

En otra envestida volvió a arremeter contra el mismo punto una y otra vez, la mente de Eren estaba nublada solo estaba sujetado de la espalda de Levi calvándole los dedos y las uñas mientras gemía fuertemente.

\- Levi… aah.. ya… no… ya… no – sin terminar la frase Eren llego al orgasmo corriéndose por segunda vez manchando las sabanas.

\- Mierda – fue lo único que pudo decir Levi al sentir como las paredes anales del chico lo apretaban tan deliciosamente sin poder evitar correrse también.

Eren callo sobre la cama exhausto intentando controlar su respiración, Levi salió de él y se dejó caer a su lado boca arriba, aun podía continuar otra ronda pero dejaría descansar al niño pues para ser la primera vez lo había soportado bien, pudo notar como los ojos de Eren se abrían y se serraban lentamente lo sujeto del brazo atrayéndolo para abrazarlo dándole un beso en la frente, Eren quedo unos segundos mirándolo directamente a los ojos con ese par de diamantes verdes que poseía, para después cerrarlos lentamente y quedar plácidamente dormido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la madrugada cuando aún todo el mundo dormía Levi bajo a la prisión del barco para buscar a os compañeros del príncipe, estaba durmiendo como todo el resto de la tripulación, con la llave de la celda golpeo uno de los barrotes para despertarlos, lo cual dio resultado.

Con las miradas fijas en el como si de un monstruo se tratara en especial de la Ackerman que parecía quiere abrirle la garganta, Levi solo vestía sus pantalones dejado ver sus músculos y los arañazos de eren en la espalda.

\- Supongo entonces que el sonido llego hasta aquí – dijo refiriéndose a los gemidos de Eren – tiene buenos plumones.

\- Maldito – dijo mikasa entre dientes – que es lo que quieres.

\- Aunque no lo creas le voy a hacer un favor – dijo secamente – sabes ya que reclame a mi mujer los demás de la tripulación tienen derecho de aprovechar a las mujeres del barco – dio dirigiendo una mirada a los chicos doncellas, pues la chica era muy ruda como para que la intentaran tomar.

\- No lo permitirá – dijo la mujer.

\- Eso es bueno, si tú me das tu lealtad y peleas con los del barco podrás defender a lo mocosos – dijo como si nada – ¿y bien?, cuál es tu decisión – dijo mostrando una llave.

\- ¿Por qué he de creerte?, digo es tu tripulación – pregunto Mikasa.

\- Esta tripulación es una mierda – respondió con una mueca de asco – una vez en tortuga buscare hombres de mejor calidad que estos cerdos, pero dime, ¿aceptas o no?

Mikasa miro a sus amigos unos segundos para después con toda seguridad pararse y asentir, Levi le tiro la llave de las esposas en sus pies, mientras con otra abría la celda para dejarla salir, dejando hay a los chicos doncellas, subieron al camarote donde estaban todos los que trabajaban en el barco y se acostó a dormir en una hamaca, Levi se retiró de vuelta al camarote para descansar un rato más antes del alba.

* * *

Hasta ahora puedo terminar, todas las vacaciones con el cap a mitad y sin pc para terminarlo bueno nos leemos

¿Reviews?


	10. Sina

Sina

Eren abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía su cuerpo cansado y pesado, no quería levantarse de la cama, miro a través del ventanal dándose cuenta sin mucho esfuerzo que el barco iba considerablemente lento, se intentó sentar en la cama pero un dolor punzante en su espalda baja lo devolvió a su posición anterior, haciendo que recordara todo lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, sonrojo hasta las orejas ocultándose debajo de las sabanas conteniendo un gritito que quería escapar de su garganta, sentía mucha vergüenza en ese momento.

Aunque se sintió bien estar con Levi le molestaba un poco no verlo a su lado al despertar, miro nuevamente por el ventanal notando esta vez las formaciones rocosas que el barco dejaba atrás era extraño pensado que el día anterior estaban en altamar, mirando la posición del sol noto que era tarde, seguramente durmió de más, se levanto lo más rápido que el cuerpo lo dejo, percatándose de la comida dispuesta en una mesa y su ropa bien doblada y limpia, comió sentado bastante incomodo, se vistió lentamente y camino un rato en el camarote para acostumbrase al dolor, que se fue calmando a medida que sus ,músculos se calentaban.

Caminaba raro eso era innegable, podía sentir sus piernas temblar como el flan y sentarse era la muerte, no sabría si podría subir al mástil es esas condiciones, pero por otro lado no quería salir sabia bien que los demás marineros se burlarían de él por su estado actual, al pasar la noche con el capitán, pero no tendría muchas opciones quedarse encerrado siendo la mujer del capitán era lo que menos quería, llenándose de valor fue a cubierta.

Al poner un pie en la cubierta pudo sentir las miradas de todos los marineros sobre él, ignorando las risas burlonas y uno que otro murmullo en su contra siguió su camino, busco a Levi con la mirada encontrándolo en el timón dirigiendo lentamente su barco, solo una vela hondeaba al aire, mientras la tripulación hacia turnos para cambiarlas de dirección usando las cuerdas, busco a sus amigos pero no los encontró por ningún lado supuso que seguían encerrados, hasta que callo al suelo de culo, con un terrible dolor solo por un abrazo de alguien.

\- ¿eren te encuentras bien? – reconoció la voz de Mikasa toda preocupada.

\- Estaría mucho mejor si te quitaras de encima – dijo conteniendo el dolor como podía.

\- Yo lo ciento – dijo levantándose de golpe y ayudando a eren

\- Déjame aquí un momento que aun duele – dijo rechazándola.

\- Mocosa no tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar fastidiando a mi mujer – hablo Levi calmado como siempre – y tu mocoso ve a descansar un rato más, si te necesito te mando a buscar.

\- Si capitán – Eren se levanto y volvió a la cama, después de todo ya tenia permiso de quedarse de vago.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otra parte del mar

Ya se podía ver tierra firme, la orilla de Sina, el barco de comercio Ágata ya estaba llegando por fin a su destino, Erwin sintió esperanza de volver a ver a Eren si conseguía la ayuda del Rey de Sina más la del propio reino tendrían más probabilidades de dar con el príncipe en un mar tan basto, después de todo era un príncipe había que recuperarlo por el bien de ambos reinos.

\- Bueno capitán Erwin aquí estamos – dijo el capitán de la nave – espero que pueda encontrar lo que busca, por si le interesa saldremos de regreso a la isla en una semana.

\- No creo que será necesario, pero gracias – contesto sonriente Erwin.

\- Solo por si acaso - Alrededor de dos horas para poder tocar puerto y atracar en tierra firme.

Al desembarcar cual fue la sorpresa de Erwin, estaba acostumbrado a que los muelles fueran centro de reunión para la corrupción y las prostitutas, pero no hasta semejante punto, ignorado la primera impresión se encamino con sus hombres al castillo notando también que a medida de avanzaban no cambiaba mucho la vista.

Mendigos en la calle pidiendo limosnas, que solo eran ignorados y a veces maltratados, niños robando comida y dinero, mujeres y donceles ofreciéndose llamando a cualquiera que les pasara cerca para llevarlos a los locales de mala muerte en donde trabajaban, calles sucias y descuidadas, familias enteras viviendo en los puentes, solo cambiaba la apariencia de los edificios y la "mercacia" en cada lugar, pensando que Eren no hubiese soportado la estadía en el reino.

Caminaron hasta por fin llegar al castillo y alejarse de toda esa gente en tan malas condiciones de vida, para toparse con que el castillo era casi igual a la calle, con la diferencia que se podían escuchar gritos de dolor retumbar entre las paredes, fueron llevados de inmediato ante el salón del trono para una audiencia con el Rey, el cual no tardo mucho en llegar.

\- Bienvenidos marinos a mi hermoso Reino – hablo el Rey – espero hallan tenido un buen viaje.

El Rey de Sina un hombre obviamente mucho mayor que Erwin, a pesar que este ya le llevaba varios años a Eren, bajo y al regordete, con un rostro de que no expresaba confianza, al contrario solo daba la sensación de tener algo oculto que incomodaba a los marineros, sin hablar de la sonrisa falsa e hipócrita y los ojos que parecían querer desvestir a todos en la sala.

\- Al contrario su majestad – hablo Erwin – le traigo malas noticias.

\- ¿Ha si? – la voz del Rey cambio por completamente.

\- Si, antes de llegar fuimos atacados por unos piratas y se llevaron al príncipe Eren – explico Erwin – hemos venido a pedirle su apoyo para recuperar al príncipe y... – no continuo por que el rey le hizo una señal para que detuviera.

\- Es muy trágico lo que ocurrió pero… no me interesa.

\- ¿Qué? – Erwin no podía dar crédito a lo que oía - ¿pero por que?

\- Muy fácil, ya no me interesa – el tono sínico de su voz hizo enojar a Erwin – la verdad cuando lo vi en Maria, esa inocencia que desprendía de su mirada, fue única y lo desee, por eso amenace a su padre que si no me lo entregaba iniciaría una guerra y por eso acepto un matrimonio de mentira, cuando yo lo único que quería era arrancarle a inocencia a su hijo, romperlo hasta que ya no quedara más que un cascaron vacio de sentimientos, pero ya no me sirve de nada, después de todo dudo que para estas alturas aun tenga inocencia – dio un suspiro y continuo –díganle al rey de Maria que lamento mucho su perdida y que tengan buen viaje de regreso – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Erwin no lo podía creer el Rey Grisha Jaeger había apoyado esto, como no se había dado cuenta antes fue muy inocente aun cuando la verdad lo golpeaba en la cara, si le hubiera hecho caso a su tripulación posiblemente estaría ahora junto a Eren en una isla lejana viviendo felices en una casa, ayudándose solo con el barco, y con grandes probabilidades de esperar a su primer hijo, o mejor aria su vida en el barco navegando por todo el mundo como tanto fuese querido Eren, pero no, tenia que se jodidamente correcto al punto de entregar a la persona que supuestamente decía amaba, por que en verdad lo hubiese amado habría hecho las cosas de distinta forma.

\- Volvamos al embarcadero, hay sigue el Ágata, volveremos a la isla y nos comunicaremos con el Rey de María, será nuestro punto de encuentro con las naves que enviara.

\- Si capitán.

Sin más opciones salieron de nuevo las asquerosas calles del reino, ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se sabía bien el hecho de disfrutarían de su corta estadía en las costas pero aun así le parecía una exageración que el principal comercio fuera con el cuerpo, Erwin en su camino aun no creía lo dicho por el Rey, pero ya no tenía sentido lamentarse, se juró encontrar a Eren y sin importar las condiciones en que lo encontrara, lo desposaría para salvarle la dignidad y demostrar que sus sentimientos no cambiaron en nada, y así reinar juntos en Maria.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren se dio cuenta de que ya era la tarde cuando fue llamado en la puerta, los fuertes toques los despertaron de golpe solo para informarle que el capitán lo esperaba en cubierta y lo dejara solo de nueva cuenta.

Paso todo el día durmiendo sin saber bien qué hora era en el momento puesto que ya había perdido toda coordinación, ya su cuerpo sentía mejor no estaba tan cansado ni dolorido, tenía un poco de hambre seguramente porque solo desayuno, claro esta si a la hora que comió era del desayuno, estiro los músculos mirando la ventana, las rocas parecían rodear todo el barco, no tenía ni idea de cómo saldrían a mar abierto otra vez.

Se encamino hasta la cubierta con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos por el sueño y los continuos bostezos, al llegar se dirigió al timón donde vio a Levi con su catalejo mirando a través de las ventanas de un castillo, llego a su lado y toco ligeramente su hombro para hacerse notar.

Estamos en el cementerio de barcos en Sina – dijo Levi sin mirarlo – esa castillo es del Rey de Sina el cual no atacan por la simple razón de que es difícil acercarse por este lado.

\- ¿y qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto sin entender nada.

\- Es muy simple – contesto – con que hay estas desgraciado – Eren entendió que lo último no era para él – mira en aquella ventana.

Eren tomo el telescopio ofrecido y miro a donde indicaba el capitán, una habitación cualquiera a su opinión pero había un chico amarrado cerca de la ventana, estaba desnudo y de pie atado de brazos con las piernas abiertas y expuesto, vio a un hombre viejo bajo y regordete acercarse al chico con algo en las manos, no entendió bien lo que era al momento.

\- El viejo que vez es el Rey de Sina - dejo Levi a su lado, no respondió nada y siguió mirando.

Lo que el Rey tenía en las manos era un látigo con el cual golpeo el trasero el chico fuertemente, el joven parecía retorcerse pero las cuerdas no le daban libertad de movimiento, el hombre volvió a golpearlo esta vez en la espalda una y otra vez intercalando los lugares, la sangre comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo del chico, después dejo de lado el latico para penetrarlo fuertemente, el joven parecía gritar de dolor incontenible arqueando su espalda lastimándose con las cuerdas en su cuerpo.

Para el momento Eren ya temblaba como una hoja movida en el viento, con la boca abierta sorprendido, estaba pálido como un muerto, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento, Levi a su lado sabía que ya había iniciado con el acto tan grotesco si por él fuera un país como Sina ya no existiría pero no era solo su decisión, Mikasa por otro lado se acercó rápidamente intentando calmarlo pero fue detenida por Levi.

\- Tiene que madurar un poco y tú lo sabes – con esas simples palabra se quedó tranquila a lado de Eren.

Seguía mirando la escena aún no se detenía seguía arremetiendo contra el cuerpo del joven, El Rey halo una cuerda asfixiando al joven, era obvio que ya el Rey se estaba aburriendo de todo un cuchillo se levantó en el aire, las piernas de eren comenzaron a fallar y todo se volvió negro.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como le quitaban telescopio de las manos y estaba a salvo, no podía dejar de temblar y se abrazó a sí mismo, sintió las manos de Mikasa en sus hombros y el lejano murmullo de la voz de Levi indicado algo, termino en el camarote sin entender como llego hay en primer lugar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era de noche el barco estaba ya en altamar nuevamente aún seguía con las imágenes rondando su cabeza, no sabía que sentir, después pensó que hubiera pasado si no se hubieran topado con la corbeta de Levi, y sintió ira al pensar de que Erwin lo hubiese dejado ahí a su suerte, pero era demasiado para tan poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al capitán acercándose a él.

Eren lo busco por inercia quería sentir esa sensación de estar protegido aunque sea mentira, lo abrazo fuertemente y busco sus labios, Levi le correspondió acostándolo en la cama para continuar besando sus hombros, se detuvo al escuchar los sollozos de Eren.

\- Ya no hay nada que temer – la voz era monótona.

\- Gracias, gracias – Eren no podía dejar de agradecer.

\- Si no hubieras sido tan valiente ese día no te hubiera traído así que no gradezcas nada – dijo cortante.

\- Aun así –no podía dejar de llorar.

\- Ya mocoso me vas a ensuciar las sabanas – dijo acostándose a su lado – eres un pirata a partir de ahora, así que pórtate como tal.

\- Si capitán.

Cenaron en silencio, después Levi termino de decorar el cabello de Eren con y una moneda de oro, a partir del siguiente día comenzaría a aprender a luchar con espada y disparar, ya después podría matar sin ningún problema, ya tenían rumbo a tortuga llegarían pronto por una corriente que salía del cementerio de Sina justo hasta las orillas de la isla.

* * *

Si me encanta piratas del caribe me pueden culpar?

que les parecio el cap. espero les alla gustado

Comenten o dejo de escribir


	11. Tortuga I

Tortuga I

Ya había pasado un mes desde que subió al navío El limpieza, ya del príncipe refinado y educado para la realeza no quedaba mucho, la apariencia de Eren era diferente, ya no le molesta la ropa abierta y según sus antiguas palabras exhibicionistas, se había dejado crecer un poco más el cabello para hacerse un par de clineja en la que colgó mas joyas al costado, sus ojos se mostraban más decididos que la que tenia al conocer a Levi y sabía manejar mejor la espada o mejor dicho al estilo pirata, aunque dudaba poder ganarle a el capitán o su guardiana personal Mikasa, que había desarrollado una relación de enemistad algo extraña con Levi.

En cuanto a Marco y Armin habían dejado atrás la celda para dormir en los camarotes en los camarotes de los marineros después de perder a barios marinos en el trayecto del viaje, puesto que a Mikasa no le templaba la mano cuando se trataba de defender a alguno de ellos, mucho menos si trataban de sobrepasarse abusar de ellos, la otra parte de la tripulación se perdió en manos de Levi que mataba a un estorbo por día como cuenta mínima.

Después de dejar el cementerio de bracos en Sina una corriente los arrastro rápidamente de lo que pensó, teniendo todo a favor para llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino, después de lo visto en Sina para Eren fue como un renacimiento, ahora viviría como pirata y esperando que Levi cumpliera con todo lo que había dicho, incluida la parte de lo que haría cuando se aburriera de él, no quería ya volver al castillo encerrado entre paredes que solo eran una bonita prisión, y aunque para mucho que no conocieran la realidad su situación no podría estar peor, la verdad era que le encantaba todo de su nueva vida.

\- Eren asegura la vela segundaria del segundo mástil, que el que la amarro fue la inútil de la cuatro ojos – le grito Levi desde la cubierta.

\- Si capitán – si mas Eren se lanzo del carrizo más alto solo con una cuerda para llegar rápido a su destino.

Ya casi nunca limpiaba la cubierta, desde que lo tachaban de suicida por lanzarse de semejante forma de los mástiles, su lugar se comenzó a situar ahí precisamente, él podía ocupar lo que cinco hombres realizaban, claro mientras no le hicieran halar las cuerdas para cerrar las velas de eso se encargaban los mastodontes de cubierta, que era la única razón por la cual seguían vivos y coleando, por el momento, puesto que al llegar a tierra firme tendrían que partir el botín y esa era la peor parte, ya que siempre comenzaban las peleas en ese punto.

Pero en realidad dudaba que se pusieran las casa feas después de todo Levi ya había demostrado que nunca le templaría la mano, ya por otro lado eren ya no se sentía como un prisionero aunque para ser sincero nunca se sintió así realmente, pero ya no estaba en el camarote en las horas muertas sino que seguía ayudando, en cuanto a su posición de "mujer del capitán" seguía siendo muy tímido en algunos aspecto pero ya no podía negar que las enseñanza que le dieron en el castillo, eran una completa mierda, solo un montón de ancianos pensaría algo así.

\- Eren baja, vamos a comer – el grito de Mikasa lo saco de sus pensamientos, él cual bajo con ayuda de una cuerda.

\- Listo y ¿el capitán? – dijo con su habitual entusiasmo.

\- Ya está en el comedor – respondió, pero antes de que Eren avanzara continuo – no me gusta e unas mucho a él, tomemos un bote salvavidas y vámonos con los demás – dijo decidida.

\- ¿a dónde Mikasa?, con papá la persona que me comprometió con ese cerdo, ¿con Erwin?, aquel que no movió un puto dedo por impedirlo, o considerando que no esa con ellos ¿qué puede hacer un príncipe "machado" por la mano de un pirata?, solo un prostíbulo abriría sus puertas para mí.

\- Podríamos encontrar una solución – continuo.

\- Mikasa basta, estoy bien, me siento bien, estoy libre.

\- ¿y si se aburre de ti? – comento enojada.

\- Ya eso también está cubierto.

Sin permitir que dijera más nada se retiro al almuerzo, en el comedor siempre se sentaba junto a Levi en la mesa que compartía con los de más confianza, para demostrar su posición en el barco, aunque ya casi o quedaba mucha tripulación a la cual sorprender puesto que después del mini motín se habían eliminado a muchos.

Flashback

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que salieron de Sina y los ánimos de los marineros eran pésimos ya habían intentado en un par de ocasiones violar a los prisioneros, pero siempre se veían frustrados sus planes por que la nueva "consentida del capitán", como habían apodado a Mikasa por llevar el mismo apellido que el capitán, se entrometía constantemente protegiéndolos y no solo a ellos si también a la mujer del capitán.

\- Hee gruñón los que vas a hacer con la tripulación – dijo Hange – tienen frustraciones que liberar.

\- ¿Por que no te ofreces maldita loca? – dijo arto de ella, es que si no fuera tan lista ya la abría dejado en una isla desierta.

\- Hay gruñón cito cuanto merito me das, ya se que soy hermosa, pero creo que esta gente quiero algo más delicado.

\- Aja como digas, vete a fastidiar a otra parte.

\- Después no me reclames por que no te lo advertí

Levi había mantenido hasta el momento a los tres doncellas juntitas como si fueran ovejas, así seria mas fácil para Mikasa vigilarlos y mantener aleados a todos eso barbaros, por que si querían liberar frustraciones que utilizaran sus manos, si querían una mujer que se esperaran a tocar puerto o que se consiguieran su propio braco, por que en el suyo no iba a permitir ningún tipo de violaciones, por que al final lo hacían escondido y no limpiaban nada y eso no era algo que merecía su hermoso braco limpieza.

Tenia a los trabajando en la bodega, bajo la incesante mirada de Mikasa y Titan, que a decir verdad confiaba más en el mono que esa chica tan obsesiva, de verdad tenia un problema, simplemente quería mantener a los tres lo mas lejos posible de la tripulación, ya había considerado dejarlos encerrados 24/7 pero no seria buena opción con el carácter de Eren, pero ya se estaba quedando sin opciones.

Mientras tanto en la bodega los cuatro jóvenes revisaban las cajas para buscar comida y licor o desechar lo que ya no fuera de utilidad o estuviera dañado, ninguno se percato de que los miraban en la oscuridad un pequeño grupo que se había escondido antes de que ellos bajaran a ordenar todo.

Sin previo aviso los hombres redujeron a Mikasa amarrándola y amordazándola sin darle mucho tiempo a reaccionar, dejándola tirada en el suelo luchando por desatarse, los chicos se quedaron paralizados unos segundos, el primero en reaccionar fue Eren quien intento defender a sus amigos pero no funciono, en menos de u segundo ya estaba en el suelo con uno de los hombres sobre él, mientras que Armin y Marco seguían paralizados.

Lo primero que hicieron los marinos fue amordazarlos a todos para evitar que los oyeran gritar, pero se olvidaron del pequeño mono del capitán que apenas vio que atacaban a Mikasa ya había emprendido la huida hasta su amo, lo encontró en el comedor comiendo una manzana, solo basto que el mono hiciera un ruido y señalara hacia abajo para que Levi saliera corriendo dejándole lo que quedaba de manzana como premio, bajo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y en el camino se le unieron sus demás hombres de confianza.

Levi quedo paralizado por la escena frente a sus ojos, los tres chicos estaban ya desnudos, amordazados y con los brazos amarados a la espalda, con los marineros sobre ellos, templando de miedo e impotencia, algunos ya estaban llorando asqueados de todos, afortunadamente habían llegado muy a tiempo.

Al momento que los marineros vieron al capitán parecía que el tiempo se había detenido los marineros se les bajo la excitación de golpe ahora ellos tenían miedo, solo miraban al capitán parado en el escalón esperando alguna reacción, no basto nada más que un mirada para que lo marinos se comenzaran a alejar dejando a los chicos, que Hange libero de sus ataduras y ayudo a vestir para sacarlos de la bodega.

Terminaron los tres encerrados bajo llave en el camarote del capitán escuchando grito y alaridos de los que suponían sus captores, un par de horas después fueron separados nuevamente y no se les dejo salir en días.

Esa noche el capitán lo poseyó nuevamente dejando recorriendo la piel ente besos y mordidas dejando marcas por donde pasaba como proclamando "él es mío".

Fin del Flashback

Llego a la cocina donde se sentó en las piernas del capitán, más bien empujado por Hange que se negaba a devolverle su respectivo puesto, el almuerzo paso sin complicaciones entre bromas de los marinos y cuentos de conquista, que realmente ninguno creía.

\- TIERRA A LA VISTA – el grito del vigía los saco a todos del comedor y corrieron a las ventanas para ver la isla.

\- Eren – la voz del capitán lo distrajo un momento – bienvenido a tortuga, la peor isla de piratas que hay, pero parada obligatoria.

Eren no supo que contestar solo podía mirar la isla con detenimiento y emoción.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Comandante un ave mensajera – el grito alerto a Erwin para salir a su encuentro.

Ya era hora de que volviera – respondió – lo más seguro es que traiga buenas noticias.

Después de la discusión con el rey de Sina Erwin y sus hombres volvieron a la nave de comercio Agata, Erwin al ver la sonrisa del dueño del barco entendió que sabía todo desde el principio, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse de eso, una semana después de estar en ese horrible reino ya estaban camino a la isla donde habían llegado después del encuentro con los piratas, esperando alguna indicación o carta, ya que era ahí donde llegaría el ave que él había enviado.

Apenas el ave hubo eterizado busco la nota con desespero ya que sabría si tendría apoyo o no, no paso mucho para estar leyendo la carta con mucha prisa.

" _comandante me duele en el alma saber que mi pequeño a sido secuestrado y mas el hecho de saber qué es lo que le pueda pasar, ya he enviado una flota conformada de cinco barcos hasta su ubicación, solo espero que logre encontrar a Eren y como usted sabrá también el tema se su honor se puede cuestionar mucho a este punto pero eso lo discutiremos después, solo asegures de traer a mi Hijo nuevamente._

 _Su majestad_ _Grisha Jaeger_ "

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Erwin ya tendría medios para emprender la búsqueda solo tenía que ser un poco más paciente, para poder ir en busca de Eren y poder darle la felicidad que le había prometido, lo encontraría así tuviera que recorrer todo el mar y buscar isla por isla.

* * *

Ya sé, ya sé, donde he estado, sin luz erétrica y después me da pereza, pero aquí esta.

Gracias a:

Haru 19: gracias por leer mi fic,

Annyel: te dije que todo tenía una razón

: no, esta historia no está en wattpad, no sé si me valla más a delante puesto que no se me da bien la teología y las paginas nuevas, puesto que tarde un mundo en aprender a usar fic y sinceramente no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, pero después veo que hago, claro que siempre les avisare.

Akira Cassidy Evans: a mí me hace feliz actualizar

Y a toda la demás gente bella que me lee, prometo contestar los mensajes es que se me olvida, disculpen.


	12. Tortuga II

Tortuga II

Levi repartió el botín entre los hombres que quedaban, todos estaban contentos pues consideraron que fue bastante buena la paga, aunque con tantos muertos era obvio que tendría ser alto, también hablo con algunos en privado para decirle la fecha de partida, si es que querían seguir a su mando, comúnmente los que consideraba más aseados y confiables, la mayoría bajaría del barco, acepto el contramaestre y el primer oficial, para supervisar la reparación del barco.

\- Muy bien escúchenme todos – comenzó a hablar Levi – estaremos aquí por obligación, así que quiero que las mujeres no se separen mientras estemos en este asqueroso lugar, Mikasa y la loca los cuidaran.

\- Si capitán – respondieron ambas.

\- El capitán trata a Mikasa y a Hange como hombres – susurro Armin – y nosotros somos las mujeres.

\- Creo que es porque son mas rudas – dijo Marco

\- Eso es más por ustedes – les dijo Eren – si me tratara como un marinero no podría tenerme en su cama – dijo con una risita.

\- Eso ya es por beneficio propio – comento Armin haciéndolos reír.

\- He ustedes cállense y presten atención – les llamo la atención el capitán.

Obedecieron de inmediato prestándole atención, lo siguiente que vieron fue como Levi le daba unas estadas hermanas a Mikasa para que defienda a las mujeres del barco, algo que demostraba confianza en ella, después los hicieron vestir a los tres casi de la misma forma, con acepción de que eren llevaba una pañoleta azul claro y los demás la llevaban blanca, para que supieran que eran del braco limpieza.

Tuvieron que atracar ya que había muchos barcos, pasaron a través de dos barcos más antes de llegar a tierra firme, Levi parecía a morir debido a los mugriento que era todo a su alrededor, las calles estaban llenas de barro por todos lados, un olor a sucio y excremento humano fuertes y hombres tirados en el piso de borrachos y sucios, las peleas dentro de lo que parecían ser tabernas de las cuales ocasionalmente salían tirados algunos hombres de las ventanas de los lugares, mujeres y donceles paseaban con trajes coloridos y mucho maquillaje para llamar la atención de los marinos, algunos de ellos eran grandes ladrones que robaban a los borrachos prometiéndoles placer.

Los hombres del barco de una vez se metieron entre las tabernas y burdeles, asiendo que el capitán chasquera la lengua, con algo de enfado, odiaba a ese lugar, seguía caminando ignorando los llamados de las mujerzuelas del lugar.

\- Hange lleva a las mujeres al lugar de siempre – dijo el capitán – Mikasa tu deber es evitar que les pase algo.

\- si capitán.

Hange comenzó a caminar tierra adentro lejos de la costa donde se aglomeraban todos los piratas, parecía una guía de turistas explicando cosas que nadie le prestaba atención, la vista para Eren era única, en los comercios de venta podía ver talismanes, collares, animales exóticos muy cachorros para poder criarlos en el mar, algunos que aseguraban ser medicamentos, sitios como hospitales que daban asco, tenía que aceptarlo, y algunos que vendían personas como esclavos eso le partió el alma, podía ver como sus compañeros miraban la mayoría de cosas con horror, mientras que Mikasa que caminaba por detrás de ellos era completamente indiferente.

Pero miren que barco decidió tocar tierra – una voz desconocida de un burdel cercano detuvo el avance de todos – pero al menos esta trae algo divertido para jugar - dijo saliendo del lugar, parecía joven con cabello castillo claro y ojos finos pero tenía la cara algo alargada, iba vestido con una camisa marrón manga larga holgada abierta en el pecho, pantalones oscuros y un sombrero que no era la gran cosa, los adornos y todo lo demás – se ven que esas putas están bien.

\- ¿A quién llamas puta? – fue Eren el primero en hablar, sin poder evitarlo.

\- O tienes razón – dijo con burla – tu solo le lames los huevos al capitán, tu compañeros son las putas.

\- Serás un…

\- Basta Erencito déjalo – la cantarina voz de Hange – capitán jean veo que ya está curado, pensé que no volvería a caminar bien después de su encuentro con Levi – dijo con obvio doble sentido que comenzó a atraer a los mirones.

\- Cállate maldita – dijo enojado – ¿por qué no te metes en tus problemas?

\- Ja ja ja, capitán si te metes con las mujeres es mi problema – de pronto cambio su humos y carácter – ahora vuelve con tu mujerzuela.

\- Es que acaso no van a compartir – dijo intentando sujetar a Marco, pero una espada en su cuello lo detuvo.

\- Aléjate ahora – la voz fría y oscura de Mikasa combinada con su ojos penetrantes rodeada con esa aura de muerte, hicieron retroceder a más de uno incluido jean.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Capitán Levi tenemos noticias – dijo Gunther acercándose a él – la reparación del barco durar al menos dos semanas

\- ¿Qué mierda? – dijo sorprendido la cosa no era tan grabe como para durar tanto – tenemos dinero suficiente, que lo hagan rápido, joder solo lo hacen para fastidiar.

\- Ya estamos en eso capitán y otra cosa el barco hipocampo esta en el embarcadero.

\- Lo que me faltaba, el cara de caballo en la isla, mientras no lleguen las valkirias para terminar con la fiesta todo estará bien.

\- Capitán tortuga es tierra neutra

\- Si pero una pelea aquí puede ser muy grande en cuestión de segundos.

Pronto vieron como algunos marinos comenzaban a correr tierra adentro, gritando la palabra pelea y paliza, hasta que un pirata se paro frente del apitan con una sonrisa que dejaba ver que le faltaban dientes y los que tenia estaban negros por el chimo.

\- Los hombres y "las mujeres" en su barco son de temer lo felicito capitán - dio la vuelta para irse mientras reía.

A Levi le dio un tic en el ojo no tenían ni una hora en la isla y ya su mujer (por que con los otros dos resultaba más valiente un gallina) y la loca de su guardiana se habían metido en problemas, por que si, eran los dos, es que Hange no podía haber algo tan sencillo como llevarlos a la posada y dejarlos encerrados en una habitación, enojado comenzó a caminar hasta la multitud, todos dando porras a que le parecía mejor opción, pudiendo distinguir a algunos animar a un capitán, incluidos donceles montados en los techos gritando animosamente, ya podía ver a alguno que otro haciendo apuestas de quien saldría vencedor.

Se abrió paso entre empujones, golpes he insultos que eran ignorados por el fragor de la pelea, al llegar al centro vio como sospecho a Eren y Mikasa peleando, mientras protegían a los otros dos, y los contrincantes nada más y nada menos que el dueño del hipocampo el capitán jean y un par de sus hombres, se peleaban a golpes puesto que las espadas terminaron clavadas en un árbol cercano, se cruzo de brazos mirando, momentáneamente la pelea, si tenia que admitirlo habían mejorado considerablemente en el combate, pero no era el momento, saco su arma cargada y dio un tiro al aire catando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Qué carajos ocurre aquí? – dijo gritando enojado - ¿y donde coño esta metida la cuatro ojos?

\- Capitán – comenzó a hablar Mikasa – ella se perdió antes de la pelea.

La voy a tirar a los putos tiburones lo juro – camino hasta donde estaban parados colocándose frente a esa parte de su tripulación, mientras Eren se le acercaba más – ponerte a pelear con mujeres jamás fue lo tuyo y en especial la del capitán de otra nave, acaso ya no puedes con los verdaderos Hombres.

\- Por que no te callas, a lo mejor eres tu el que gustas de verdaderos Hombres al tener a ese como tu mujer – dijo apunta dolo con el dedo – quizás el gran capitán Levi ya cambio sus gustos.

\- A diferencia de ti ellos entrenan por eso son buenos luchadores – dijo dando un paso atrás para dejar ver a un Eren completamente diferente a la fiera de hace un momentos, lucia tímido y delicado, lo cual sorprendió a todos – aunque si dudas un poco hay barios donceles que lo pueden revisar, aunque creo que no seria lo mejor, por que quien quedaría peor yo que dices que me acuesto con un varón cuando la mitad de los marinos lo hacen o tu que no has podido vencer a un doncel en una batalla donde claramente tenias la ventaja – mostrando a los hombres que lo ayudaban.

Un largo silencio se extendió en la zona, los el ruido de las olas al fondo era lo que escucha, ya dos donceles se habían bajado listos para cualquier momento se tomara la decisión, pero no hubo necesidad, Jean dio la vuelta y se fue los bucaneros solo le abrieron el paso donde entro nuevamente al burdel, pronto todo el mundo comenzó a retirarse, cuando ya no quedaba nadie la risa estruendosa de Hange resonó cerca, voltearon a ver y estaba bebiendo agua de coco muy tranquilamente sentada en un barril.

Levi tomo su arma para dispararle pero era inútil pues ya había gastado su bala, sin mas remedio sujeto a Eren de un brazo llevándolo a rastras, Mikasa se apuro a levantar a Marco y Armin para después ir por sus espadas y seguirlos, cuando Levi paso cerca de Hange la sujeto para llevarla también iba a ser una larga estadía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por fin llegaron a la posada estaba bastante alejada de la costa donde se veía más movimiento de personas pero era mucho mas aseado eso seguro y con algo más de clase hasta tenia sus propias prostitutas todas muy hermosas, Levi pidió dos habitaciones, puesto que el resto de la tripulación se quedaría cerca del barco, una que compartirían Marco, Armin, Mikasa Y Hange, la otra para eren y él, pero en ese momento estaban en la sala de la estancia arrodillados y con la cabeza baja, mientras el capitán caminaba de un lado al otro frente de ellos.

\- No tenemos ni puto día aquí y ya están causado problemas – iba a ser interrumpido por Eren pero no lo permitió - y me importa un pepino quien allá comenzado, se quedaran aquí no saldrán a la costa, entendido.

\- Es injusto – dijo Eren infantil por que por culpa del cara de caballo no podría seguir viendo.

\- Dije entendido.

\- Si capitán – respondieron todos.

Bien ya que estamos aquí aprovecharemos el tiempo – de la nada aparecieron tres personas dos mujeres y un doncel – Armin, Marco y Eren les presento a Victoria, Angelín y Marcus, ellos les van a enseñar a usar lo que ya tiene a su beneficio así tal vez se libren de unas cuantas peleas – sin mas dio media vuelta para salir – vuelvo en la tarde aun tengo que arreglar algunas cosas en el puerto – y sin más Salió de la posada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había sido un día algo largo después de que Levi se fuera cada uno fue llevado a distintos lugares de la posada para "aprender", Eren había quedado con Marcus, algo pretencioso pero después que lo conocías podía caer muy bien, lo primero y primordial fue enseñarlo a maquillarse, después tratar con algunos clientes de la posada, la verdad la forma en que Marcus podía manejar a los varones le pareció increíble, eso seria lo siguiente que debía aprender, siguieron con unas cuantas clases de robo, que a todos le fue muy mal en ese aspecto, para lo ultimo más inclinado a Eren fue una clase de kamasutra y placer, a los cual siempre en una explicación muy explicita quedaba rojo como un tomate y siendo amonestado por Marcus ante tal estupidez contando que ya lo había hacho barias veces, y claro como no podía ser de otra forma al día siguiente continuaba la clase.

Ahora estaba hay solo en la habitación a la luz de una vela, con ropa muy ligera recordando la última clase que el dieron ese día, un suspiro escapo de sus labios estaba algo sonrojado, puesto que Marcus ya le había dicho que llevaba medio camino completado, solo tenia que dejar atrás la vergüenza y comenzar a disfrutar entre juegos, y era eso lo que justo estaba pensado.

La puerta se abrió desde fuera pudo distinguir la figura de Levi entrando, sabia de buena fuente que la posada era costosa y la cantidad de marinos hay era mínima, tenia muchas reglas establecidas para el hospedaje, así que la preocupación de una violación era mínima.

\- Este es un día de mierda, joder – lo escucho hablar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Levi?

\- Que las reparaciones del barco se llevaran casi dos semanas y tendremos suerte si salimos de la costa y no quedamos atrapados por los demás barcos – dijo enojado, mientras se quitaba el sobre todo.

\- ¿Por que tanto tiempo?, pensé que solo era un raspón.

\- Lo es pero como el agua se filtro abra que cambiar unos tablones y volverlos a sellar, odio estar en tierra y más si es esta – dijo ya sentado en la orilla de la cama quitándose la botas, entras que para eren era ahora o nunca.

Se acerco por la espalda abrazándole el cuello mientras le hablo susurrándole al oído.

\- Si quieres te ayudo a relajar – dijo mientras mordía levemente el lóbulo intentado ser sensual, lo cual pareció funcionar el ver como levi relajaba un poco los músculos.

\- ¿Quieres dejar la teoría y pasar a la práctica? - dijo levi con una sonrisa ladeada ya sabiendo lo que se proponia.

\- ¿te molesta? – pregunto sin dejar de jugar con el lóbulo.

\- Para nada, pero no creas que llevaras todo el control – dijo volteando para besarlo.

\- No esperaba eso mi capitán.

El beso fue fogoso y lleno de pasión, como era normal para ellos, Eren comenzó a quitarle las ropas rápidamente, mientras Levi hacia lo mismo con él, Eren se sentó a horcadas sobre las piernas de Levi mientras asía una camino de besos hasta llegar al miembro, Levi lo miro alzando la ceja como diciendo "enserio lo vas a hacer", con algo de dude se acerco a la creciente erección de Levi, primero lamiendo la puta para después ver la mueca que hacia Levi, con algo más de valor abrió la boca para intentar abarca el mayor trecho del miembro.

Levi estaba complacido, al fin dejada tanto recato atrás, si bien no le había costando tanto, sentir la lengua húmeda de Eren a rededor de su miembro era increíble, aunque nada comparado a estar en la estreches de su entrada, pero el chico deba su mejor esfuerzo había que reconocerlo, para antes de eso tener experiencia 0, era un gran avance tampoco es que quisiera una puta del puerto, prefería perder tiempo enseñando a uno.

Lo dejo hacer un rato hasta que parecía ya conseguir un ritmo propio, se dio de cuente que era hora de echarle una mano, sujeto el cabello del joven para ayudarlo un poco en el ritmo y guiarlo, si se podía acostumbrar, Cuando se sintió más satisfecho era hora de cambiar.

\- Venga ya suficiente – dijo con voz ronca, Eren antes de dejarlo sujeto el glande con los labios estirándolo un poco para después soltarlo, causándole placer a Levi.

\- Bien – dijo mientras se trepaba sobre él hasta quedar a la altura en la que su miembro se deslizaba entre sus glúteos – ¿te gusta Levi?

\- Tal ve que pasar una semana no sea ten mala idea después de todo, así aprendes más – dijo con gracia mirando como Eren intentaba auto penetrase – con cuidado te puedes lastimar – dijo deteniéndolo para prepararlo.

Metió los dedos en su boca para humedecerlos y luego penetro con dos de ellos la entrada de Eren haciendo gemir y suspirar, mientras este lo abrazo y repartía besos alrededor de su cuello, no fue mucho el tiempo que estuvo preparándolo, pero ya no podía aguantar los gemiditos de Eren en su oído eran demasiado.

\- Listo baja despacio, para que te acostumbres – le dijo mientras separaba sus glúteos.

Eren comenzó a descender ayudado por Levi, cuando la presión de la punta del pene se abrió paso por su cuerpo, le dolía un poco, sentir como el miembro del mayor entraba en el, mientras llevaba el control se sentía bien, termino de sentarse sobre Levi mientras este jadeaba ligeramente, comenzó a dar saltitos sobre el miembro, sentir como el Pene golpeaba su próstata mientras que Levi le devoraba el cuello y la boca.

\- AAHH… Levi... me estoy… ya no puedo… - con esas palabras Levi se dio vuelta dejando a Eren contra la cama mientras seguía penetrándolo profundamente.

\- ¿Te gusta cómo… te follo Eren? – dijo jadeando.

\- Si… si me gusta… Levi… hga… mmm… - ya Eren no conocía ni su nombre, siempre perdía la vergüenza y su cordura se iba a dar una vuelta lejos de él – Levi ya… no… puedo.

\- Adelante hazlo, córrete para mí.

Eren llego al clímax contrayendo sus músculos, Levi sintió la como los músculos anales apretaba su pene, continuo penetrándolo haciendo que el orgasmo de Eren se extendiera, no paso mucho para que llegara al clímax también dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Eren, mientras intentaba regular la respiración.

\- No estuvo para nada mal – dijo Levi saliendo de él para acostarse a su lado – si te vas a poner a practicar con migo en las noches dilo de una, para estar preparado.

\- Solo si me enseñan cosas interesantes – dijo tirándole un saquito donde tenía monedas, al mirarlo Levi se dio cuenta de que era suyo.

\- Pensándolo bien mejor no es bueno que aprendas tanto – dijo quitándole las monedas de la mano.

\- Jajajajaja – rio sin ánimos - tengo sueño.

\- Bueno aun no tienes resistencia – dijo abrazándolo – duerme entonces.

Eren pestaño unas cuantas veces mirando fijamente a Levi, pero este simplemente miraba un punto en la pared, lo abrazo más fuerte para que lo mirara, cosa que funciono, levi se acerco para besarle la frente y acomodarse a su lado, se durmieron poco tiempo después.

* * *

Annyel: calma pueblo es para crear controversia

Akira Cassidy Evans: si lo sé, y lo siento no tengo excusa para eso, solo escribo cuando puedo o cuando tengo chance, tengan paciencia y no voy a dejar de escribir y si llego a hacerlo terminare las historias en curso, puesto que si a mí no me gusta que las corten no voy a hacer esa maldad.

Guest : así está bien o no?

Bueno mis amores espero les allá gustado nos leemos, opiniones, sugerencias, merezco Review?


	13. estadía I

Deja esto por aquí y se va de puntitas para que no la descubran, escondiéndose lo más lejos posible

* * *

Estadía

Ya había pasado una semana en la isla, los donceles del barco limpieza seguían practicando lo que Victoria, Angelín y Marcus les enseñaban, de vez en cuando los bajaban a la costa, puesto que tenían prohibido bajar solo he iban bajo la atenta mirada de sus "maestros", para poder aplicar algunas de las cosas que les habían enseñado en su estadía, más que nadie Armin y Marco puesto que Eren era mujer del capitán y nadie era un suicida para meterse con él, aunque ambos eran algo tímidos y fueron educados en la aristocracia, les costo mucho y barios regaños de sus "entrenadores" pero al final pudieron usar sus encantos para poder engañar a los marinos, y no fue tan difícil puesto que ambos eran muy bellos, solo les faltaba confianza y picardía, así que después de eso les fue mucho mejor.

El braco ya estaba casi completo, puesto que Levi contrato a barios trabajadores, así trabajaban de noche y día sin ningún inconveniente, así turnos con si contramaestre para cubrir ambos turnos, aunque la mayoría de las veces era Erd Gin quien cubría la noche para que el capitán la pasara con su mujer, casi la mitad del braco se comenzó a sentir mal al segundo día en tierra firme, los marinos lo llamaban: mal de tierra, supuesta mente les daba a los que pasaban mucho tiempo en alta mar y se acostumbraba al vaivén de las olas del mar, pero en tierra firme sin el meneo del braco se tornaba mareos y vómitos, común mente se buscaba a zarpar nuevamente lo más rápido posible para no sufrir los síntomas.

También cambiaron sus ropas en especial Eren, quien ahora usaba unos pantalones marrones completos con unas botas que le daban a la rodilla, había hecho jirones una tela blanca y la usaba como cola para el traje que sostenía con la tela blanca para determinar que era un doncel u la camisa blanca abierta, también llevaba un sombrero adornado con plumas, regalo de Levi al tercer día de llegar y la pañoleta azul que casi no se le veía por el sombrero, era el tipo de ropa que usaban los donceles piratas, pero como en el barco de Levi no había hasta eso momento consiguió unos cuantos conjuntos.

Habían tenido algunos problemas unas cuantas peleas que eran típicas en la isla y un par de enfrentamientos con Jean que había decidido mágicamente quedarse más tiempo de lo estipulado en la isla, cosa que solo demostraba lo dolido que estaba por el hecho de no haber ganado el enfrentamiento anterior que tuvieron, siempre terminaban en una discusión cuando se veían, lo cual ya no sorprendía mucho en la isla, pero el capitán jean se había ganado el apodo ce cara de caballo, lo cual era más irónico aun, debido al nombre del barco, mientras que él siempre intentaba provocarlo con la misma frase llamándolo puta, que ya no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban en la posada, donde ya había explorado todo el ese terreno, habían visto una rio fluvial de aguas cristalinas y dulces, donde se les permitía bañar, puesto que el agua para beber se sacaba de un manantial no muy lejano, siempre tendían a bañarse a la misma hora para estar todos juntos, claro está cerca de la atenta mirada de Mikasa para que no corrieran peligro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren había pasado todo el día muy aburrido, no había nada interesante que hacer más que ver a los pocos capitanes que se hospedaban en la posada ir de un lado para otro con un acompañante, se aburría como una ostra hay encerrado, ni en el braco se sentía tan claustrofóbico, contando que no había mucho espacio para ir a caminar, pero ahora hay estaba sentado en el comedor, miran la sopa como si en cualquier momento se fuera a mover.

\- Venga Eren tienes que comer – le decía Armin comprendiéndolo por completo.

\- No lo culpes Armin, la comida abordo del limpieza es mejor – le dijo Marco – esta parece que en cualquier momento te comerá a ti, como es que el Capitán permite esto.

\- Muy fácil Marco, él no come aquí en ninguna ocasión – le recordó Eren sin apartar la vista del plato – demás en que me da mal de tierra y esta comida tan rara me lo pone peor y para colmo me aburro como ostra, esto no puede ser peor.

\- Cálmate pronto volveremos al barco - intervino Mikasa que jugaba con la sopa y la cucharilla dejándola caer espesa y grumosa de nuevo al tazón – el problema se está solucionando más rápido de lo previsto debido a los dos turnos y zarpamos como en tres días más como mínimo – decía sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la sopa bajar lenta y pausadamente de la cucharilla – y si mejor buscamos comida afuera, me conformo con un mango o un cambur incluso un coco es mejor que esta porquería, después se podrían ir a nadar un rato.

\- Esta decidido – dijo Eren levantándose golpeando las manos en el mesón – nos vamos.

El grupo se levanto dejado intacta la comida, para ir a los alrededores a bajar comida de los arboles que era la mejor manera de conseguirlo y de buena calidad, a parte que era gratuita, comieron unos cuantos mangos y corrieron hasta el rio dejando todo en la orilla, el rio se reservaba común mente para los que pagaban más de la cuenta los cuales eran muy pocos y comúnmente siempre era usado por los acompañantes, tenían problemas con los fisgones que se escondían entre la maleza para observar a los que se bañaran, por eso ya habían pateado a unos cuantos pero eran insistentes y siempre volvían lo único positivo era que ninguno se acercaba demasiado como para tocar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desde la pelea con el estúpido de la mujer de levi, Jean no tenia las cosas muy fáciles, había perdido algunos de los hombres de su barco puesto que desertaron al ver que no le pudo ganar a un simple doncelito algo entrenado e incluso había marinos que se reían de él en su propia cara de su inutilidad en el combate, aunque se había quedado en tierra para poder limpiar su nombre, pero la cosa no le fue tan sencilla hasta el momento, puesto que encontrarse con él causante y que las posibilidades de encontrarlo solo eran nulas, en especial cuando se entero que Levi lo encerró en la posada más costosa del lugar.

Solo los marinos que parecían hacer robos todos los días se podían hospedar en el lugar puesto la tarifa tan alta, una vez intento hospedarse pero aunque tenía dinero suficiente, teína que pagarles a sus marinos, también parecía que solo dejaban entra a pocos piratas y dependiendo de su embrocación, no conforme con eso la vigilancia del lugar era muy buena, solo unos pocos podían ir y venir sin problemas con un permiso conseguido y en casos especiales una escolta, claro está pasando por la pequeña aunque espesa selva que rodeaba la posada por toda la parte trasera.

Por eso se había confabulado con uno de los que conocía mejor el bosque para poder ir hasta la parte trasera de la posada por donde bajaba un rio de agua dulce, lugar el cual le habían dicho que se reunían todos los acompañantes de los marineros y las prostitutas de la casa para acerarse, pero tenía solo un objetivo, y ese era la putita del capitán Levi, le haría pagar por la humillación que sufrió frente a todo la isla.

\- Hasta que por fin llegas – dijo con enojo jean – ¿acaso sabes cuánto tiempo te he estado esperando?

\- Ya vale, deja de joder, estoy aquí, ¿no? – dijo haciendo un espaviento con las manos – además aun nos queda tiempo, todos se bañan juntos en la tarde.

\- No quiero ver a todos las putas jutas, quiero encontrar a la mujer del capitán Levi.

\- ¡Ho¡, el niño que te ha dejado mal, si fue muy cómico.

\- Cállate y llévame hasta la posada de una buena vez – grito colérico.

\- Bueno camina, cuanto escándalo.

Se introdujeron al bosque rápidamente, parecía haber un pequeño sendero difícil de ver para el que no lo conociera pero hay estaba, como su la vegetación fuera empujada a los lados para abrir el espacio, comenzaron el recorrido que no sabia bien el tiempo que duro, pues los arboles mas altos tapaban la luz del sol y era imposible contar el tiempo. Llevaba apretada fuertemente su pistola entre sus manos, puesto que no quería durar mucho tiempo en el lugar, solo un tiro bastaría para deshacerse del mocoso que lo humillo.

Llegaron a un claro donde pasaba el rio que daba al mar, no muy lejos diviso la posada, pero no estaba preparado para ver lo que a los que se bañaban en el rio, el primero que su vista ubico fue a Eren que era su objetivo estaba descansando sobre una piedra grande, completamente desnudo con las gotas de agua resbalándole por su acanelada piel que parecía tersa y suave al tacto sin contar como sus largas piernas podían llegar hasta la superficie del agua, el chico rubio fue el segundo con todo el cabello echado para atrás que le daba un aire de seriedad que contrastaba con su rostro infantil y esos enormes ojos azul cielo, con la piel blanca y los hombros ligeramente rojiza debido al sol, donde el agua del rio lo tapaba de la cintura para abajo, el peli negro salió de debajo del agua estaba buceando, con todo el cuerpo recubierto de lunares que lo hacían parecer una noche estrellada, sacudió el cabello para luego echarlo hacía atrás con una mano.

Al poco tiempo todos estaban chapoteando y lanzándose agua uno al otro, mientras que Jean solo se quedo mirando embobados con los donceles del capitán Levi, eran todos muy lindos en especial el que estaba lleno de lunares.

\- ¿me pregunto pregunto si los venderá? – dijo sin pensar.

\- El capitán no vende, ni cambia a sus mujeres – dijo el hombre que lo acompañaba.

\- ¿he? – estaba confundido por la afirmación – ¿como lo sabes?

Es un Ackerman ellos viven y respiran para el código pirata, ellos tienen el ejemplar original son sus guardias, si un pirata es reportado con ellos el barco desaparece.

\- Eso son cuentos para asustar a los piratas más jóvenes.

\- Estas seguro de eso muchacho - continuo a observar la duda en el joven – después de todo es la casta más vieja entre los piratas, pero como sea es mejor irnos antes de que se den cuenta de muestra presencia.

\- Como te atreves… - no continúo por que se dio cuenta de que había levantado la voz.

Al volver a mirar al rio se dio cuenta que ya todos tenían arma en mano, y caminaban hacia ellos preparados para disparar, ambos mirones caminaron rápido y silenciosamente de vuelta al bosque para perderse entre la maleza y evitar terminar como colador.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- BARCO A LA VISTA – la voz del vigía en la costa se oyó en gran parte del puerto – BANDERA DE MARÍA.

En el horizonte se dejaban ver unas velas blancas, mientras que las banderas bailaban orgullosas al son del viento, cuando se logro distinguir que era más de un braco el que se acercaba.

Los de la costa comenzaron a correr preparándose para que el barco echara anclas lo más rápido posible aprovechando que la marea estaba alta, un niño el cual fue ignorado por la mayoría, salió corriendo del ajetreo hasta llegar a una posada cercana a la costa buscando a un capitán en especifico.

\- Capitán Erwin señor – dijo el pequeño parándose firme frente al rubio, al cual se le escapo una cálida sonrisa al verlo – han llegado barcos desde el Reino de María, señor.

\- Muy bien joven marino gracias – dio levantándose – puede descansar.

\- Con su permiso señor.

El niño se fue corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, pues desde que estaba en la isla muchos niños y jóvenes hablaban de enlistarse en la marina real y se habían prendado de la tripulación completa, algunos tenían la esperanza de poder zarpar junto al barco como grumetes, así poder llegar hasta Maria para poder enlistarse, lo cual llenaba a Erwin pues podía ver complacido que a muchos de los jóvenes se les cumpliría el sueño.

Salió de la posada buscando a su segundo al mando, que ya lo esperaba en la sala listo para seguirlo, el rumor al parecer se corrió muy rápido puesta que ya la mayoría de los marinos que llegaron junto con Erwin se estaba preparando para salir lo más pronto posible, el resto decidió establecerse en la isla.

\- ¿Cuándo zarparemos? – pregunto Mike al estar ha lado del capitán.

\- Lo más seguro que en dos o tres días cuando mucho, hay que dejar que los marinos de abordo descansen un poco después de todo la búsqueda no va a hacer muy corta.

\- Aunque es poco tiempo puesto que tiene que cargar las provisiones.

\- Hay que salir cuanto antes – dijo deteniendo sus pasos para mirarlo directamente a los ojos – no olvides que tenemos una importante misión.

\- A la orden capitán,

\- Bien vamos a la costa apenas atraquen quiero abordar.

* * *

Guest: no es Isabel…

Van:pero por no sugieren a alguien, es que no se me da muy bien inventar a un personaje, no por falta de imaginación

Tsuki Uchiha: gracias por los ánimos, y no, no puedo matar a Erwin ten muchos planes con él, muajajajajaja

Sweetvioleth: aquí está la actualización.

Espero que les allá gustado, disculpen la ortografía y no me maten, Revisews? Me los merezco? No?


	14. Estadía II

Estadía II

Eren ya no podía con su aburrimiento, quería zarpar lo antes posible, ya no tenían nada que hacer, hasta sus clases habían sido suspendidas debido a las clientela creciente en el lugar, ya conocía la isla de cabo a rabo y no podía hacer ya mucho más, y Levi se la pasaba ocupado gran parte del día, quería tirarse al piso y ponerse a llorar, eso sin contar el mal de tierra que aunque ya estaba más acostumbrado a la incomodidad que esta producía.

\- Eren levante – le regaño Mikasa – te pondrás gordo si te quedas acostado todo el día.

\- Estoy aburrido – dijo haciendo berrinches como un niño pequeño.

\- Y si vamos a la costa, puedes recoger caracoles si quieres – sugirió.

\- El barco se hundirá con el peso de tantas conchas y caracoles – dijo dándose vuelta para quedar boca abajo.

\- Y si vamos a ver a Levi – intento animarlo – tal vez puedas ayudar un poco.

\- No quiero.

\- YA ESTA, BUENO TE LEBANTAS YA DE AHÍ DE UNA BUENA VEZ – dijo halando por una pierna.

Lo sujeto de la pierna para tirarlo de la cama, y forcejear en el suelo un rato, para dar como resultado a un Eren siendo llevado como costal fuera de la posada no se quejaba solo se dejaba llevar, no tenía ni ánimos para discutir con Mikasa.

\- Este muy ligero, ¿estás comiendo bien?

\- Lo mejor posible, si hablamos de la comida de este lugar ya que horrible – dijo soltando un suspiro cansado - ¿podrías bajarme se caminar?

\- ¿Y si vamos a comer a la costa? ¿doble ración?

\- Bueno si es comida, vamos.

Con más ánimos se dirigieron a la costa para comer, el doble ración era un competencia en pocas palabras, se serbia una ración extra grande para comerla en un límite de tiempo cosa que pocos podían hacer, no era costoso pagar la cuenta si se perdía puesto que la mayoría de los ingredientes eran de la isla y sus alrededores, como plátano verde hervido, pescado ya sea frito, a la plancha o hervido, varios tipos de ostras, mejillones y camarones, pepinos y erizos de mar entre otras cosas, lo mejor del mar en una sola mesa, al llegar a un había donde sentarse pronto seria la hora de almorzar y los locales se llenaban.

Escogiendo una mesa cerca de una ventana puesto que si había disturbio era más fácil salir por ahí, pidieron la comida y mientras esperaban Eren se concentro en mirar por la ventana, y ahí estaba el estúpido capitán con cara de caballo no muy lejos del lugar, lo vio andar rápido y lo siguió con la mirada hasta notar que perseguía a alguien o buscaba algo, con algo de desespero.

Cuando lo vio intentando hablar y coquetear con Marco, entre persecuciones, tomándolo del brazo para que no se fuera y miradas indiscretas que lo recorrían de arriba a bajo sobre todo cargadas de significado, lo mantenía el mayor tiempo posible junto a él intentando llevar a algún lugar, sorprendido Eren se incorporo en el asiento dispuesto a saltar por la ventana para terminar de darle la lección al cara de caballo por fastidiar a su amigo, pero antes de saltar una mano hizo que se sentara otra vez.

\- Deja que aprenda a defenderse solo – hablo una voz varonil y fastidiada que conocía bien – no vas a estar toda la vida con él.

\- Pero es un idiota – contesto mientras el mayor lo sentaba en una su pierna y comenzaba a acariciarle la cintura y se le acercaba al cuello para dejar un par de besos para distraerlo, bajo la mirada asesina de Mikasa.

\- Sí, pero un idiota con barco propio – dijo para picarlo – aunque a decir verdad no entiendo como aun es el capitán, pero tu amigo puede ponerlo en su lugar sin ningún problema, tal vez hasta logre hacerlo un verdadero y maduro capitán.

\- Hay muchos barcos y capitanes, ¿Por qué la posada siempre está sola?

\- Porque es la posada que fue creada por los primeros doce, aquellos doce hombres que renunciaron a la tierra para vivir en el mar, crearon muchas cosas en todo el mar e islas pequeñas, pero solo para ellos sus parejas y descendientes, generación tras generación.

\- ¿Tú eres descendiente de uno de esos doce? – por respuesta solo recibió asentimiento con la cabeza ya que el mayor estaba bebiendo vino – que interesante.

Él también - dijo señalando a Jean lo cual desconcertó al menor en sus piernas – pero no le han dado el titulo por inmaduro, así que se pierde de todos los beneficiaos.

La comida por fin llego o al menos la primera parte de ella, más que suficiente para tres, eren comía aun sentado sobre el pirata y ocasional mente le daba de comer en la boca, sin ninguna intención de bajarse ya que era raro que el mayor lo mimara frente a tantas personas y no desabrocharía oportunidad alguna para estar juntos, pero cuando unos gritos desde la costa y pitidos intentaban llamar la atención de una embarcación que se acercaba a las costas, hasta llamar a atención de los comensales.

Es el barco de las Valkirias – se oyó gritar a un hombres.

\- Mierda – dijo Levi parándose de golpe del asiento, lanzando a Eren al suelo para salir corriendo a fuera siendo perseguido por el menor y Mikasa – si esas locas se acercan al limpieza las mato a todas.

En la entrada de la costa se veía la embarcación, pintada de azul con una calavera enfrente y con velas del mimo color andando a toda vela hasta la costa.

\- ¿por qué no recogen las velas? – pregunto Eren alarmado, ya que las costas como la que se encontraban llevaban el aire directo a la orilla.

\- Porque su intención es chocar al barco que este enfrente para abrirse el paso – residió Levi en medio del mar de personas, algunos intentado volver a las naves, pero el limpieza estaba lejos para abordar – tks, joder tengo que volver al barco.

Eren miro a su alrededor tenía que impedir que golpeara al limpieza eso significaba más tiempo en tierra y no quería eso, por las cuerdas en las velas podría llegar, el problema era Levi.

\- Yo puedo llegar – le grito - ¿pero qué hago cuando llegue?

Levi lo miro por un segundo, como le gustaban esos ojos llenos de decisión – bien, tienes que mover el timón al sentido contrario del que quieras ir, para sacar el barco de su camino, pídele ayuda a quien se que este hay, ya que como esta anclad será difícil moverlo, por no decir imposible – eren comenzó a correr hasta una cuerda atada a una estaca cercana – utiliza la el movimiento del mar, su estela al romper el agua te dará algo de impulso, solo tienes una oportunidad.

\- Si capitán – con un pequeño corto la soga, que lo elevo hasta el primer carrizo del barco más cercano.

Corto la soga y esta lo halo hasta el carrizo de un braco, dejándose caer en un acto casi suicida para ir pasando de cuerda en cuerda y de vela en vela, barias veces se sintió caer ya sea a las tablas duras de un barco o a la pequeña porción de agua que había ente estos, que sería una muerte segura en cualquiera de los dos casos, pero por fortuna llego a su objetivo, no había nadie en cubierta así que hizo sonar la campana, el único en llegar al llamado fue Erd, al verlo se sorprendió luego noto el alboroto a su alrededor.

\- Qué coño ocurre.

\- El barco de las Valkirias – contesto yendo directo al timón para comenzar a girarlo – no te quedes hay y ayúdame.

Erd corrió en ayuda para Eren, mientras las Valkirias parecían casi volar sobre las pequeñas olas, rompiendo el agua causando una estala lo suficientemente grande para mover las bollas, Eren ya casi había llevado todo el timón ha un lado, pero se detuvo para esperar la estala que lo sacaría del otro barco, causándole un casi infarto, al ver al otro barco aproximarse a toda vela el cual parecía cazar al limpieza, Erd se acerco en la popa del para dar la señal de proximidad, Eren esperaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cada movimiento del barco, el grito de Erd lo alerto pero no movió el timón, hasta el mismo braco se movió casi por si solos, Eren termino de dar la vuelta al Limpieza sacándolo del camino justo a tiempo.

Abrió los ojos solo para ver como las Valkirias destrozaban el barco de enfrente sin casi daño a su propia embarcación, dejo escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones sin saber bien en que momento lo había tomado, se quedo un momento más solo para ver bajar al gran grupo de mujer que había en las Valkirias, miro a la que parecía la capitana, una chica rubia de ojos azules, que le recordó a Armin solo que mucho más decidida a realizar las cosas.

Espero a que la orilla se calmara y regreso a tierra firme para terminar de comer, ya en tierra se veían a los marinos insultar a las piratas pero ellas con su semblante estoico seguían caminando, llego hasta alado del capitán y Mikasa.

Se puede saber si te has fumado – dijo un enojado Levi a la capitana – Anny que carajos te pasa por la cabeza cual era el plan.

\- Entretenerme – respondió sin inmutarse.

\- Vete a que te coja un macho si estas aburrida – respondo casi ruñendo – o consigue una mascota, no se una medusa venenosa tal vez.

\- Tan atento como siempre Levi – contesto la mujer – sabes eso nos gusta de un hombre.

\- Que lastima que tú busques a un perro para que lama tus botas.

\- Lo que yo busque no es de tu incumbencia, además tú también tienes buenos gustos – camino como si nada pasando por un lado de Levi.

Eren se había mantenido al margen de la discusión oyendo todo, era común ver al capitán molesto en especial con su barco, comúnmente solo los capitanes se retaban entre ellos o al menos los que se daban a respetar, Levi también siguió como si nada después de la discusión, tomando a Eren por la cintura volvieron al local donde parecía no abre ocurrido la gran cosa, comieron la comida recién traída puesto que Levi no dejaría comer a nadie la que se había quedado sobre la mesa antes del problema.

\- Buenas noticias zarpamos esta noche – dijo Levi al terminar de comer – avisen a los demás, de la tripulación me encargo yo.

\- Que bien que nos vallamos – grito Eren mientras se colgaba del cuello del mayor – iré por Armin y MARCO… - con todo el problema ya se había olvidado del cara de caballo.

Aunque Levi intento detenerlo, ya había saltado de su pierna para salir en busca de la potencial pareja, por que Eren no iba a permitir que un idiota se quedara con Marco, dejo a Levi y Mikasa comiendo en una silencio de cementerio, sin él no tenían tema en común, pero la azabache tenia curiosidad.

\- La decisión de partir no se deberá al barco que recién llego o ¿si? – rompió el silencio entre ambos.

\- Eso tendría alguna diferencia en la salida – continuo Levi retándola con la mirada, y la chica le respondió de la misma forma.

\- ¿Tan peligrosas son?

\- Locas a decir verdad – aclaro el mayor – ya has visto su entrada, es mejor no tenerlas cerca en especial cuando le has hecho algo a esas.

\- Entonces iré con Eren – respondió levantándose.

Eren camino por las calles sin mucha suerte, ¿Qué clase de capitán no se preocupa por su barco?, o es que no corría peligro alguno, siguió caminando hasta llegar a los callejones "sin salida", puesto que daban a la arboleda que aun cubría gran parte de la isla, pasando casi sin mirar al fondo de las mismas, hasta que un sonido jadeante, muy bien conocido por él, le llamo la atención, camino como condenado a muerte ha muerte rezando a todo lo que conocía para estuviera equivocado, apartando un par de plantan de su camino lo vio.

Y ahí estaba la escena que hubiera preferido nunca ver, a Marco contra un árbol, con el rostro sonrojado y la mano en la boca para intentar silenciarse, mientras que Jean le devoraba hambriento el cuello y metía una mano bajo la camisa que portaba y la otra intentaba hacer que enrollara las piernas e su cintura, trago grueso y respiro hondo.

\- QUE COÑO CREES QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO MALDITO CARA DE CABALLO – grito a todo lo que le dio el pulmón, sobresaltando a los dos incautos que se separaron de golpe.

\- E…Eren… yo... como es que… - marco no lograba unir ninguna palabra en su mente.

\- ALGO QUE TU CONOCES MUY BIEN – le respondió a gritos Jean.

\- ¿CON QUE CARA BIENES A DECIRME ESO?, ERES UN DESGRACIADO APROBECHATE – agarro a marco de la mano para llevárselo arrastrado del lugar – NO TE LE VUELVAS A ACERCAR.

\- ESPERA CON UN DEMONIO QUE NO ES ASUNTO TULLO -

\- CLARO QUE LO ES NO DEJARE QUE TE APROVECHES DE ÉL – respondió Eren señalándolo con el dedo.

\- COMO SI LO ESTUBIERA HACIENDO – el tono burlón se podía oír a kilómetros.

\- YA BASTA – interrumpió Marco la discusión – Eren volvamos a la posada.

Se retiraron los dos mientras Jean aun buscaba pelea con Eren, Marco no podía mirar a la cara a su amigo, estaba demasiado avergonzado, preguntándose hasta donde pudieron haber llegado si no los hubiera interrumpido y aun faltaba la bronca más grande, Mikasa y Armin que le dirían ese par, después de todas las molestias que se había tomado la chica para mantenerlos a salvo y ahora esto que lió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Creo Eren que estas exagerando – fueron las palabras de Armin es que acaso estaba loco – no es como si tu fueras virgen aun – con eso le subió los colores a la cara al mencionado.

\- Ar… Armin

\- Además por como lo describes parece que no fue forzado – cabio de dirección para mirar a Marco - ¿o si? – este solo consiguió mover la cabeza en negación – además Eren tu te acuestas con el capitán.

\- ES DIFERENTE

\- ¿A si?, dime pues en que manera – inquirió el rubio.

\- Este…bueno… es diferente y punto.

\- Si, una muy convincente explicación nos has dado – hablo Mikasa que se había mantenido en silencio toda la conversación.

\- ¿También te pondrás en mi contra? – la peli negra solo se encogió de hombros.

Iba a continuar la discusión pero unos gritos de afuera, seguido por un ligero temblor los distrajo, algo malo estaba ocurriendo y tenían que moverse rápido.


	15. La huida

si en algún memento a partir de aquí no se entiende a lectura me lo dicen de una vez .

* * *

La huida

Al salir de la posada solo lograron apreciar una gran confusión por todos lados las personas gritaban y corrían de un lado para el otro algunos hacia el bosque circundante, otros hacia la costa donde estaban los barcos, el grupo de Eren quedo en shock ya que no se esperaban algo así en esa isla y sin saber qué hacer en realidad o lo que ocurría al menos, la primera en reaccionar fue Mikasa que los comenzó a empujar entre las personas en dirección a la costa para ir al barco, la confusión, los gritos, las personas, el fuego, corriendo de un lado a otro, los locales siendo destruidos a fuerza de balas de cañones portátiles, habían invadido la isla por el Norte, Dios sabe desde cuando para comenzar el ataque, los barcos eran la mejor salida, si no los esperaban fuera de la costa.

Los amigos corrían lo más rápido que podían empujando a lo que se les atravesara para continuar con su camino para poder seguir adelante, sin fijarse que habían terminado separados de Marco, Eren seguía junto con Armin siguieron su camino al costa, mientras que Mikasa se encargaba de buscar a Marco, siendo la única que se daba cuenta de las cosas pues su misión personal era proteger a sus amigos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Levi corría tierra adentro para buscar al mocoso pero la posada donde se hospedaron fue una de las primeras en caer, pues el humo del incendio lo delataba, conociendo a su tripulación y a su revoltosa mujer sabia que tenían un objetivo en mente, el mar, de pronto vio como guardias reales salieron del bosque por la parte del Norte para comenzar a atacar a todo a su paso causando una masacre.

Levi conocía la isla como la palma de su mano y sabia que en esa dirección había una playa lo suficientemente onda para dejar al barco cerca de la orilla y llegar a bote a tierra sin tener que remar mucho, fue la primera entrada que usaron los piratas para llegar tortuga, donde por la selva había un viejo camino hasta el "poblado" por llamarlo de algún modo, donde la maleza era menos densa y fácil de remover, cuando se dio a conocer la magnífica posición de isla con los peñascos y bahías, se dejo de usar esa entrada y básicamente se borro el registro de ella, lo que daba solo una explicación, fueron ayudados por un Pirata, cosa que él tendría que arreglar después.

Sin otra cosa más por hacer en ese lugar cambio de dirección debía ir a su barco lo más pronto posible para poder zarpar lejos de la isla, sino colocaba en peligro a sus hombres al no dejar a uno atrás para salvar a la mayoría, ya después se agruparían para recuperar la tierra que les fue quitada pero debía moverse rápido para llegar al barco, desenfundando la espada dio vuelta para volver a la costa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marco se sentía desorientado se había separado de Eren sin darse cuenta, tenía una idea de lo que tenía que hacer pero estaba asustado, sin fijarse que ya la guardia real había comenzado a invadir el lugar y a matar todo a su paso, una espada fue alzada a sus espalda mientras el buscaba como seguir avanzando entren las personas, no se dio cuenta hasta que escucho el chocar de los metales a sus espalda que dio la vuelta, para encontrar algo que lo dejo asombrado.

Jean había intervenido ente el ataque para detenerlo, comenzando una pelea a espadas que gano rápidamente, sujetándolo de la mano se lo llevo rápidamente hasta la costa, debían salir de ahí antes de que todo empeorara, lo más difícil seria ir a mar abierto puesto que si los esperan fuera de la costa barios barcos irían directo al fondo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren podía ver como muchos desesperados saltaban a los barcos ajenos para salvar sus vidas, algunos tripulantes que no pertenecían al mismo navío eran empujados al muelle o al agua, cuando no los esperaban con un balazo listo, El limpieza se encontraba lejos y era complicado no morir en medio de la confusión, algunos desafortunados que se cayeron al suelo en medio de la huida terminaron muertos a pisotones, se comenzaba desesperar cuando sintió que una mano lo sujeto de la cadera para empujarlo, su corazón se alegro al ver a Levi llevarlo hasta el barco más próximo para abordar, entre empujones, codazos y tirar a otro, Eren noto que la lucha era para sobrevivir.

Miro a tierra, los guardias reales ya los estaban apuntando con las escopetas, a los que intentaban subir a los barcos, mientras los barcos ya comenzaban a dejar el puerto, se asusto y se detuvo.

-Sigue subiendo, no puedes detenerte o puedes morir – la voz de Levi lo saco de su mente, solo para oír como la lluvia de balas era disparada – ahg, el barco se puede ir sin nosotros si no te apresuras

Mucho a su alrededor cayeron del las sogas del barco al agua, mientras él siguió subiendo, al subir fue por Levi que no fueron empujados de regreso pues ya eran mucho en el barco y así comenzaron a correr para pasar al siguiente barco, si no se movían rápido los barco se alejarían mucho unos de otros para poder pasar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mikasa pudo ver a lo lejos como Marco era rescatado nada más y nada menos que por Jean, seguramente ya Eren estaba camino al barco, sola era más fácil para ella salvarse puesto que no tenía que estar pendiente de más nadie, de dirigió a la costa para ver la carnicería, ya hacia un rato que estaba peleando con los invasores de la isla y muerto a varios de ellos por sus espadas, en ese momento no le importaba bien en que barco salir del endemoniado lugar, solo quería librarse de seguir peleando, pero no muchos aceptan mujeres en su barco, así que solo le quedaba una opción las Valkirias, sin mucho para poder escoger fue directo al barco que ningún hombre se había atrevido a tocar las cuerdas, solo subían mujeres y donceles, ya la mayoría de barcos estaba zarpando a mar abierto, algunos respondían el fuego de los cañones disparados desde tierra, había poca brisa para salir de la costa y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Corrió a sujetarse de las cuerdas mientras sostenía la espada en su boca sujetándose con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba mantener alejados a los guardias reales, que habían logrado subir a algunos barcos solo para morir, "que estúpidos" pensó la pelinegra mientras abordaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos los barcos habían dejado el puerto, acomodándose para salir de la costa, todos buscando quedar entre otros dos barcos ya que todos los capitanes tenían la misma sospecha, con todos los cañones dispuestos para disparar con la más mínima orden la tensión se sentía a medida que llegaban al pico de botella que dejaba pasar solo tres barcos a la vez y ninguno quería ser el primero en salir, pero no les dejaban muchas opciones disparándolas desde la orilla, solo quedaba arriesgarse.

Cada barco salía con el triple de tripulantes con los que había llegado, todos colaborando para tener el barco a flote, el primer barco en salir fue seguido por todos con los ojos, fue obvio un novato que se dejo ganar por la desesperación y el miedo mientras los demás se acomodaban detrás de este en filas de tres barcos todos listos para lo peor.

El barco no consiguió salir por completo cuando una lluvia de balas de cañón lo mando al fondo, los que se arrojaron del barco antes de que se hundiera era para sujetarse al siguiente que saliera, la entada se había convertido en una paso mortal, con restos de barco y fuego dificultando más la ya complicada salida, era casi un acto suicida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren se asusto al ver el final del primer barco y como todos los demás se apresuraron a salir, la segunda tanda de barcos salió disparando sus cañones sin recibir mucha respuesta, despejando un poco la entrada para los que quedaban atrás, el Limpieza era un desastre, había barro por todos lado y gente corriendo y sangrando, por primera vez en todo el trayecto eren fijo su vista en el capitán el cuan repartía ordenes a gritos, mientras se sujetaba el brazo derecho el cual sangraba bastante, Eren se preocupo ¿Cuándo le habían dado?.

Hange solo le amarro fuertemente un pedazo de tela pues no había tiempo para sentarse a revisar la herida con detenimiento, otro grupo de barco había salido mientras, Levi dirigía el timón para ser por próximos.

\- MALDICIÓN – grito Levi al notar como otro barco le quitaba la poción de en medio dejándolos al costado de babor – QUIERO A TODOS LOS CAÑOS A BABOR YA, QUIERO AL CAÑÓN DE PROA LISTO PARA MI SEÑAL Y A UN HOMBRE TAMBIÉN AHÍ, MUÉVANSE CON UN DEMONIO.

Todos obedecieron desmontaron los cañones de estribor para ponerlos a un lado de los de babor bien amarrados, una nueva lluvia de cañonazos les llego al tercer grupo de barcos lo cual fue la señal para que el cuarto grupo saliera rápidamente. Eren se abrazo a Armin quien correspondió fuertemente el abrazo, no podían negarlo estaban asustados.

-EREN VE A ESTRIBOR EN ESTE MOMENTO – grito Levi al verlo en la manga – VAMOS A ESTAR BIEN.

Unos segundos de calma mientras salían de cuello de botella, todo parecía haberse detenido, el tiempo parecía que se había extendido, la punta del barco salió mientras el hombre en proa ponía cara de horror.

-FUEGO PRIMER CAÑÓN.

-PERO CAPITÁN AUN NO SALIMOS.

-DIJE FUEGO CARAJO.

La primera bala fue lanzada, cosa que los contrarios no se esperaban ya que los barcos aun no salían para estar a tiro, haciendo que alguno marineros dispararan antes de tiempo perdiendo así barias balas, el cañón fue recargado lo más rápido posible para volver a disparar, logrando salir por completo antes que la lluvia de balas llegara.

Los tres barcos comenzaron a abrirse mienta el que iba en medio se adelanto para abrir fuego rápidamente, por ambos lados habían embarcaciones de la marina real de Rose que parecían abre planeado esto detenidamente, afortunadamente al ser un país tan pequeño no tenia casi movimiento militar, así que había pocos barcos, pero también muchas probabilidades de hundir barios barcos enemigos puesto que era un buena estrategia, se notaba la mala puntería en los cañones y eso les daría un poco de ventaja pero con tanta bala estaba muy difícil, pero se olvidaban que se enfrentaban a piratas, jamás podían dar nada por seguro.

Eren y Armin temblaban de miedo abrazados, pidiendo salir de ese gran problema una bala de cañón impacto contra el limpieza llevándose consigo media popa, haciéndolos gritar de miedo, las velas segundas se abrieron de golpe haciendo que la velocidad aumentara, ya todo era cuestión de mantenerse a flote hasta el final de la fila de barcos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marco estaba nervioso y asustado había logro ver cómo salía el limpieza y se alineaba el barco del Hipocampo se alineaba para salir consiguiendo ubicarse en medio, se sentía solo y asustado, veía al capitán Jean correr de un lado para el otro gritando indicaciones, miro a la isla como la orilla del mar se había vuelto de color rojo por la sangre de los asesinados en tierra había cuerpos flotando en todas parte que llevaba y traía la marea.

-UNDIERTON OTRO – grito un marinero, mientras Marco solo rezaba porque Eren estuviera bien.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-NO ESTÁN AQUÍ PARA MIRAR EL PAISAJE PÓNGANSE A TRABAJAR – gritaba annie a todo plumón – NOSOTROS VAMOS DESPUÉS DE ESTE GRUPO.

Mikasa ayudaba en lo que podía, corriendo para cumplir las órdenes de la rubia, sintiendo preocupada por sus amigos que ya estaban afuera solo pedían que se pudieran volver a ver algún día.

-CUALQUIER DÍA ES BUENO PARA MORIR – oyó gritar a la rubia – HÁGANLO SIN REPENTIRSE DE NADA, ENTENDIERON.

-SI, CAPITANA.


	16. No se puede estar peor

No se puede estar peor

Hasta Erwin oyó los rumores del ataque en la isla tortuga de parte de los barcos con los que se cruzaba, donde se había escondido la cantidad de muertos en las costas y hundieron 4 bracos de los enemigos dejando al resto en malas condiciones, y se dio comienzo a la casería de los piratas restantes ya sea del agua o los escondidos en la isla, para mandarlos a la orca o a la guillotina por sus crímenes, preocupado Erwin mandando cartas tanto al Rey de Rose como a los barcos en altamar, dando la descripción de su príncipe perdido y lo poco que sabía del pirata y el capitán que lo secuestro llevándose la gran sorpresa que según la descripción de algunos soldados que sobrevivieron, el joven descrito parecía más asustado por los soldados que de los piratas, describiéndolo como un tripulante más de un barco o un mozuelo de puerto.

Erwin comprendió que estaban exagerando un poco las cosas como se atrevían a decir algo semejante del príncipe, aunque por otro lado tenia rezón de ser, ya que al tratar con piratas era mejor disparar primero y preguntar después y librarse de un ataque repentino, sin contar que si habían invadido la isla era con la intención de eliminar a la mayor cantidad posible de piratas de un solo golpe, para Eren pedir su ayuda en semejante momento con los guardias disparando hubiera sido igual a un suicidio, pero le aliviaba saber que entre los muertos no había donceles con la descripción de los ojos del príncipe, aunque si varios físicamente no había comparación que habían hecho alertar en varias ocasiones pero no con las joyas de sus ojos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eren suspiro pesadamente, tirando al mar otro pedazo de madera desprendida, la cubierta estaba hecha un desastre, en la batalla le habían dado al segundo mástil tumbando casi la mitad del mismo y aún seguían barriendo trozos de madera de la cubierta, ya habían pasado unos días desde que salieron de tortuga a mar abierto y los problemas con el barco iban de mal a peor, tenía barias filtraciones en el casco, lo cual siempre le daba a la bodega un olor húmedo y mohoso que penetraba en la nariz y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo ya el capitán no ponía un pie ahí, habían perdido casi por completo la popa del barco a tal punto que aún se preguntaba cómo no destruyeron la guía del timón, ya no había barandales en ningún lugar y si te descuidabas te lanzaban por la borda al mar y el barco no se iba a para por uno solo marino. Sin la vela faltante la velocidad del barco se redujo, sin contar que la comida escaseaba y tenían que pescar, pero aun así las porciones se redujeron a dos veces al día, lo cual siempre se quedaba con hambre.

La herida del capitán fue cosida apenas salieron del alcance de los cañones, las disputas y peleas iban en aumento día tras día, al punto de que el capitán ya no iba solo a ningún sitio, menos después de la pelea para ocupar su cargo que termino con varios muertos lanzados al mar, la cantidad de marineros ajenos al limpieza era alta por lo cual causaba preocupación a los más cercanos al capitán, Eren y Armin fueron recluidos al devastado camarote del capitán puesto que tenía un hueco en el "techo" y todas las ventanas rotas, lo habían limpiado lo mejor posible para que Levi se sintiera cómodo pero no pudieron hacer mucho, salía poco tiempo durante el día a limpiar un par de cosas o ayudar en lo pudiera, porque el que no trabaja no come, para volver al camarote después.

La tensión en todos los tripulantes era palpable, necesitaban tocar tierra y reparar el barco lo mejor posible y reunir provisiones pues hasta una simple tormenta los podría hundir en cualquier momento y ni hablar de otro enfrentamiento pues lo más seguro es que todo barco sobre el mar tenga conocimiento del ataque sufrido y para colmo el capitán no decía nada de la ruta que estaban siguiendo que era la principal razón de tantas disputas en el barco.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marco se hallaba atendiendo heridos de una pelea en el barco, los problemas no eran muchos, según lo que oyó fueron los primeros barcos los más dañados y que otros mas se hundieron no mucho después de salir a alta mar, como no pudo ser de otra manera se convirtió en la mujer del capitán pero con todo lo que estaba pasando aun no había cumplido con sus "obligaciones", pero era el lugar mas seguro que podía ocupar en el barco casi nunca salía del camarote que según Jean era lo mejor para evitar más disputas innecesarias, no había mucha tención en el barco se dio la orden de llegar a la tierra desierta más cercana para reparar los pocos problemas que tenia especialmente de filtración, una bala de cañón que por poco los hundía abrió un pequeño agujero en el casco delantero que se a estado taponando con diferentes materiales, trapos llenos de será de vela algo de resina entre otras cosas para intentar retener la grieta, cosa que fue algo útil en los primeros días pero que ya no surtía el mismo efecto.

Las disputas por comida eran las más comunes y las que llevaban a muertos al mar, cosa que parecía un mal chiste pues no murieron en la isla para morir de hambre en alta mar, en las tardes al ver morir el sol no podía evitar pensar en sus amigos, si estarían vivos, se sintió engañado vivir una vida tan tranquila con el príncipe era más que un sueño lejano, puesto que la realidad era otra muy diferente, pero solo le quedaba afrontarla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alaban por la borda fuertemente un atún enorme que acababan de matar, el Barco de las Valkirias era posiblemente el que mas bracos enemigos hundió debido a los daños que tenían ya los enemigos y el que menos daños sufrió en la huida de la isla, pero las condiciones sobre el mismo eran como en todos los demás, pero en lugar de pelear unos contra otros se ayudaban entre si, tal vez por que entendían que pelear no cambiaria nada o simplemente no eran muy competitivas, pero las pocas riñas que lograban a ver eran ciertamente despiadadas, ya que la muerte parecía mas un regalo que un castigo.

Mikasa era fría y muy rápida a la hora de pelear así que se gano el respeto o el miedo rápidamente entre las tripulantes, la vida no era muy distinta a la que llevaba en el Limpieza pero era difícil tocar tierra era la mejor opción para todos, pero eran escasos los puertos que dejaban atracar a un barco lleno de mujeres lo más fácil para tocar tierra era ganar la pelea por ella, pero ya no quedaban casi balas y las pistolas no ayudarían nada a semejante distancia.

Tal vez hubiera un punto de reunión en el cual quería llegar primero o solo buscaba la isla exacta pero fuese lo que fuese se tendría que hacer rápido, solía pensar en sus compañeros y si estarían seguros en donde quieran que estuviesen o simplemente se quería engañar a si misma ya que eran pocas las posibilidades.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya la noche había caído otro largo día en el braco, a lo lejos se podían ver unas cuantas islas como manchones oscuros en una masa aun más oscura, la única luz era una luna creciente, estaban en el camarote sentado en la cama junto a Armin quien dormía en una hamaca colgada de la biga principal, esperaban al capitán mirando el horizonte, ya no era ni lejanamente parecido a como vivía antes de llegar a tortuga, la puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a los donceles, cosa que Eren tomo el arma apuntando en esa dirección.

\- Tardaste mucho, debes tener mas reflejos – dijo el capitán que tria dos panes en la mano – tengan coman.

\- Gracias Levi – contesto Eren acercándose a tomar el pan – ¿ya comiste?

\- Si – contesto seco, pero el príncipe sabía que era mentira pero no dijo nada – mañana tocamos tierra, una isla desiertas, pero aun así no bajaras del barco, coman para dormir un rato.

Ambos atacaron el pan rápidamente, aunque Eren quería dejarle parte del pan su estomago lo delato, se fueron a dormir Armin en su hamaca cerca de la puerta lo más lejos de la cama que daba el camarote, mientras que la cama era ocupada por la pareja, Eren abrazo el cuerpo del mayor casi de inmediato al acostarse sintiendo como la mano del Capitán subía y bajaba acariciando su cintura.

\- Levi no, Armin está durmiendo aquí – le dijo tomándole la mano.

\- No se va a enterar si no haces ruido – le respondió montándose sobre él.

\- Lo digo en serio.

\- Como si no quisieras – le dijo acariciando las piernas del menor haciendo templar – además piensa en lo excitante que será el hecho de que nos pueda oír – dijo susurrándole para después lamer el cuello – ya estas duro.

\- Eres un idiota pervertido – dijo eren conteniendo los gemidos que se acumulaban en la garganta.

\- Pero te encanta – completo tomando su boca en un demandante beso, sin dejar de acariciarle el cuerpo despojándolo de la escaza ropa que usaba para dormir.

Eren gemía pero los sonidos morían en la garganta del mayor, pronto comenzó a bajar a su cuello cosa que llevo al menor tapar su boca con ambas manos para evitar hacer ruido, la verdad desde que habían salido de tortuga se encontraban en abstinencia por barias razones se podía decir que estaba un poco desesperados, cuando la boca de Levi envolvió su miembro no puedo evitar que un chillido agudo escapara, logrando que el tercer opante no deseado se removiera incomodo los dos amantes se detuvieron a mirarlo expectantes, cuando simplemente cambio de posición para seguir durmiendo.

\- Te dije que…hrg… era mala idea… - dijo con dificultad entre susurros evitando que salieran sonido de su boca para después volver a taparla con la mano.

\- Deja ya de quejarte – le regaño metiendo dos dedos en el interior del menor haciendo que se retorciera – vez lo fácil que entro – comento mientras realizaba embestidas con los dedos cosa que consiguió que el joven abriera más las piernas.

\- Ya… deja… de jugar…hgg

\- Y ese cambio de opinión ¿qué?, Mi mujer.

Saco los dedos de golpe, haciendo sentir vacío al menor, pero duro poco pues de una estocada Levi se introdujo por completo en su cuerpo, Eren arrastro una almohada mordiéndola para callar sus gemidos mientras cada estocada golpeaba el punto dulce dentro de él, sintiendo como los dedos de los pies se comenzaban a dormir avisando de la proximidad del orgasmo, que fue debido por la mano del mayor sobre su miembro.

\- ¡Levi!... no… mmm… pro favor – dijo bajo por la almohada.

\- Aun no, espera un poco más.

\- No te corras dentro… yo estoy… hgg… yo estoy…

\- Ya entiendo.

Levi siguió hasta sentir como su orgasmo llegaba, saliendo del menor soltándole el miembro, cosa que hizo que se corriera casi de inmediato, para estimularse a sí mismo y llenar el abdomen del menor.

Eren aun respiraba erráticamente sin moverse de su posición, sintió como un trapo se paseaba por su abdomen y aparto la almohada del rostro para ver fijamente a Levi mientras lo limpiaba, el mayor al sentir la mirada sobre él, se acerco a los labios del menor para tomarlos en un beso.

\- Hoy tardaste muy poco – comento el mayor al separarse

\- Cállate – dijo haciendo un puchero sonrojado – es que llevamos mucho tiempo sin hacerlo es todo.

\- Me encanta saber que me esperas – dijo olvidando lo inocente que podía llegar a ser el menor.

\- Ven deja eso y durmamos.

\- Que puerco puedes llegar a ser sabes, pero por hoy te voy a consentir – completo para acostarse a su lado.

No paso mucho para que el menor se durmiera abrazado como al principio, dejando al mayor mirando por el ventanal la oscuridad de la noche, la lista de cosas que hacer para el día siguiente era muy larga y con tanta gente ajena al barco cosa que causaba mucha tención, sabía bien que pronto se llamaría a una reunión con todos los capitanes en dos generaciones, lo que equivale que tendrá a su padre montado en el barco cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia, pero se estaba adelantando mucho a los hecho, una cosa a la vez.

* * *

Les invito a leer mi otro fic de Derek y Sties "estaremos juntos"

Gracias por seguir mi fic y ciento la demora, es que me entretengo mucho en diferentes cosas.

Insommnia : gracias por el consejo o intentare meter menos comas.

Van: gracias por leer mi fic

Nos leemos


	17. No se puede más

No se puede más

El sol se alzaba despertando a los tripulantes del hipocampo donde la situación había mejorado considerablemente, aunque el código prohibía las peleas dentro del barco es estas ocasión fue saltado por el deficiencia en los barcos, Marco de despertó solo como era de costumbre puesto que el capitán se levantaba muy temprano para hacer sus rondas, tal vez tuviera mal carácter pero intentaba ser responsable en los asuntos que al barco competían, pero eso no dejaba de parecerle mal a Marco, el camarote de capitán era parecido al de Levi solo que con mucha menos elegancia en la decoración, libros, vino básicamente atado a la pared y ropa, pero lo que más resaltaba era el desorden que podía armar una sola persona en una habitación, entendiendo por que el barco del capitán Levi se llamaba Limpieza, aunque suponía que ese nombre se lo avían puesto los mismos marineros alrededor del barco y que ya nadie recordaba el nombre real del barco.

Salió de la cama a hacer su trabajo, limpiar, comenzó en el camarote recogiendo la ropa y el desastre, continuo en el pasillo hasta la cubierta para luego bajar a repasar la carga y ayudar al cocinero en lo que pudiera, que comúnmente era lavar los trastes antes de ser utilizados, con bastante ayuda debía admitir para que al medio día repartiera la comida y lavar nuevamente para dejar listo todo para la cena donde ayudaba también.

Días largos monótonos y cansados solo le quedaba regresar al camarote a dormir, comúnmente esperaba al capitán, donde se acariciaban un rato pero nunca llegaban muy lejos puesto que Jean realizaba casi tantos trabajos como él, quedaban dormidos en un lio de piernas y brazos, Marco no sabía como era la relación de Levi con Eren pero si era cercana a lo que tenía hasta el momento entendía por qué su amigo ya no quería volver a ser un príncipe, porque siendo realista ni él mismo se sentía de humos para volver a ajustarse un corcet nunca más en la vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El barco de las valkirias se hallaba ya en tierra firme buscando provisiones, posiblemente el único barco que había tenido menos perdida de tripulantes, aquellos que no tenían suficiente fuerza cocinaban, lavaban, curaban heridos y repartían la comida todo parecía tener un acuerdo tácito de cómo debía funcionar todo, algunos dormían incluso en cubierta por turnos, tendrían que buscar otra isla con un yacimiento pirata para poder dejar al excedente de personas, según algunos rumores entre los marinos que a opinión de Mikasa no eran más que alucinaciones, decían que habían visto pasar a las aves mensajeras de los doce primeros convocando a una reunión donde Annie también estaría invitada junto con su antecesora.

No conocía mucho de tradiciones ni leyendas piratas pero no podía concebir algo tan halado de los pelos, la mayoría lo creía, sabía que el ataque a tortuga era una clara señal para declarar la guerra era como atacar al corazón de un reino, pero aunque antes no lo consideraba su problema se encontraba justo en medio y tenía que elegir que camino debía seguir y lo más seguro era que peleara encontrar de lo que alguna vez considero su hogar.

Volteo a mirar la capitana no la perdía de vista ni un segundo, tal vez la consideraba una amenaza, sus ojos se encontraron y se retaron silenciosamente buscando superar a la otra, pero acabo como la mayoría de sus encuentro ambas al mismo tiempo desviaban la mirada hartas de semejante estupidez comportándose con machos buscando pelea.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol de la mañana anunciaba el inicio de la jornada en el barco limpieza la isla donde llegaron era prospera con frutas de todo tipo, agua limpia y lo más importante carne animal, los primeros árboles básicamente quedaron sin ninguna fruta para ofrecer ya que era recogido para llevarlo al barco o comer en el momento saciando el hambre acumulada, tumbaron un árbol para tomar la sabia y tapar la filtración que tenía el casco aunque se quería reparar la vela sería imposible sin las herramientas adecuadas, montaban cajas llenas de fruta y algunos animales atrapados, tal vez esa noche tendrían una cena más o menos decente para todos, los que se quedaron sobre el barco se encargaron de organizar los alimentos en diferentes partes de la nave, muy pocas cosas iban a la bodega puesto que la humedad solo ayudaba a que se dañara más rápido y eso no era bueno por el momento, ya se había resuelto la peor parte del viaje ahora tenían que ver donde reparar el barco.

Eren y Armin ayudaban a guardar todo bajo la atenta mirada de Titan que comía un mango que se había robado de uno de las cajas, dicho animal fue el primero en llegar al barco el día del ataque escondiéndose entre la carga quedando atrapado de donde no pudo salir hasta pasados dos días de viaje Levi suspiro aliviado al verlo sano y salvo, barios marinos lo miraban con mala cara pero no podía hacer nada ya habían visto lo que el jodido monito era capaz de hacer cuando alguien intento quitarle el alimento que el capitán había dejado para él cuando por fin apareció el pobre marino casi quedo desfigurado.

Zarparon nuevamente al medio día cargado y listo, en altamar el clima era tranquilo y los ánimos en el barco parecían mucho más relajados, Levi se retiro al camarote siendo seguido por Eren quien al entrar lo vio hundido en sus pensamientos mirando la estela que dejaba el barco al pasar por el agua en la venta.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto preocupado.

\- El día del ataque – comenzó a hablar más para sí mismo que para Eren, sin voltearle a mirar si quiera, como repasando cada detalle en su mente – utilizaron una vieja ruta que hace mucho fue clausura, muy pocos marinos los recuerdan, para otros eso no es más que un rumor.

\- ¿Insinúas que fue un pirata el que les dijo todo?

\- Hay una enorme posibilidad de que así sea – dio un suspiro cansado – lo peor de todo es que ese era uno de los puntos de reunión más grande para nosotros, pronto la noticia recorrerá todo el mar, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

\- Pensé que la mitad de las islas dispersas eran de los piratas.

\- Y así es, pero no podemos ser tan obvios en todas, pronto pasara un barco cerca de nosotros el cual se llevara a la mayor parte de la tripulación que no tiene experiencia en alta mar a una isla donde se para todo lo posible para que pasen desapercibidos.

\- ¿y entonces cual es el punto?

\- ¿Cuántas cosas mas no les dijo de nosotros? – continuo encarando a Eren – hay que eliminarlo antes de que siga de legua suelta.

\- Y como sabremos que fue.

\- Ese es el punto.

\- CAPITAN PROBLEMAS

\- No me jodan - dijo antes de salir corriendo cubierta.

Al llegar a cubierta pudo ver a otro barco pirata alistando los cañones para el ataque, sorprendido puesto que estaba prohibido hacer tales actos contra un barco prácticamente hundido no tenían opciones ya pondría señal de caza al barco por no honrar al código, lo conocía bien el acorazado.

\- PREPAREN LOS CAÑONES O TOMAMOS SU BARCO NOS HUNDIMOS – grito haciendo a la mayoría correr - Eren, Armin aquellos que no sepan pelear los quiero fuera del barco, utilicen los botes.

Rápidamente comenzaron a ordenar para hacer descender a los recogidos en la isla tortuga para alejarlos de la pelea futura, donde el rubio fue empujado por el mismo capitán para sacarlo, mientras los barcos se ponían en línea de fuego.

\- ¿Por qué no disparan? – pregunto Eren al ver la calma

\- No tengo idea – respondió levi a su lado

Como por arte de magia ruido del caño irrumpió el silencio, todos reaccionaron pero la bala estrello en el agua como si no supiera bien donde apuntar.

\- FUEGO – grito levi y las ultimas balas del barco fueron lanzadas dando de lleno en el objetivo – preparen el abordaje

Todo paso rápido a los ojos de Eren, quien solo quería ser útil, las balas hicieron suficiente daño como se esperaba pero sin hundir al enemigo, los barcos dando giros alrededor de otro hasta chocar y que la batalla en las cubiertas diera comienzo, el acero de las espadas chocando llenaba el aire, gritos de dolos y tiros de pistolas e zumbaba en los oídos, pero no había tiempo de estar en shock tomo fuertemente e mango de su espada para comenzar a lucha tenía que resistir, que demostrarse a sí mismo que ya n necesitaba a un príncipe azul que o rescatara cm en tantos cuentos que le leían.

Su espada choco para luego lanzar una patada a traición, la idea no era ganar con honor era vivir, mientras el otro debía morir para asegurar su sobrevivencia, así que lucho no supo bien cuanto tiempo cuantas personas cayeron por el fio de su espada, pero todo se calmo cuando los vítores de la variada tripulación del limpieza, se comenzó a sacar todo lo útil del barco mientras Eren buscaba reunirse con el capitán.

Lo vio gritándole y golpeando a un hombre, era alto y fornido con el cabello rubio supuso que era el capitán de la tripulación, con una ligera risa se formó en sus labios para encaminarse hasta el lugar donde se encontraban, la verdad es que ya no le sorprendía la actitud de Levi cuanto estaba en estado de capitán parte bolas, este o volteo a ver pero su cara se desfigura e hizo ademan para correr hacia él, sin entender se dio vuelta solo para ver una figura negra y una espada caer en su cuerpo, todo estaba de color rojo para Eren y en el siguiente momento todo se volvió negro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Que día de mierda he tenido hoy – se quejaba jean al entrar en el camarote

\- Y que digas fue bastante duro, pero no tan cansado como otros días – respondió Marco

\- Ya como sea – dijo yendo a la cama dejando todo tirad en el suelo – es hora de relajarse – cemento llevando su mano a la espalda del pelinegro.

\- Sabes antes que nada quiero decirte que… que no he estado con ningún varón - comento rápidamente dejando a jean muy sorprendido.

\- Pero estabas en el barco de Levi y …

\- Si bueno que te puedo decir, el capitán era muy estricto con eso y no dejo que nos tocaran

\- Eso es genial – dijo sin ocultar su emoción – te tratare muy bien – termino de decir para abrazarlo con emoción.

Sin mediar más palabras e beso con fuerza y terminar acostados en la cama para perderse en el baile desesperado de sus lenguas, Marco rompió el beso en busca de aire pero no e dieron mucho tiempo para recuperase puesto que los besos bajar por su cuello mandando descargas de pacer por todos su cuerpo, no se di cuenta en qué momento fue despojado de su camisa para seguir descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta llagar a su pecho tomando uno de tetillas con cierta saña mordiendo y chupando con fuerza haciendo gemir a pelinegro que se retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

Me encanta lo sensible que eres aquí – dijo dando una lajera mordida al panzón ya levantado, asiendo que Marco doblara su espalda llegando al clímax – tender que tener más cuidado en esta área.

\- Hgmmmm… yo me… me siento …raro

\- Solo déjate llevar

Volvió a tomar el pecho para luego seguir con su camino dejándolo completamente desnudo para admirarlo, noto como los ojos del pelinegro no dejaban de mirarlo con desaprobación, cuando jean se mira si mismo noto que seguía completamente vestido con una ligera risa comenzó a desvestirse bajo la atenta mira que no perdía ninguno de sus movimientos admirando lo que veía.

\- Serás mío de ahora en adelante

\- Si mi capitán – respondió con la respiración cortada.

Jean llevo sus dedos a la boca para mojarlos para mojarlo con saliva, se acomodo entre las piernas del pecoso para prepararlo metiendo uno a uno los dedos esperando hasta que se acoplara a las intromisiones, apretándole ligeramente el miembro para evitar que se corriera nuevamente.

\- Espero que estés listo por que no resisto un minuto más – dijo retirando os dedos de la entrada para acomodarse el – respira profundo y rebájate todo lo que puedas.

Por respuesta solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza, para luego comenzar a penetrarlo lentamente, Marco se removió de dolor y su respiración se entrecorto, respirando rápido en busca que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

\- Respira profundo ya casi esta – le hablaba jean para calmarlo.

Ya completamente dentro aguardo repartiendo besos en el pecho del pecoso para distraerlo del dolor, csa que funciono estuvieron conectados por algunos minutos hasta que las quejas del pelinegro pasaron a ser suspiros, dando la señal para comenzar un vaivén lento y tortuoso para ambos.

\- Hg… ma… más rápido – pidió perdido en el creciente pacer

\- Como desees

Lo penetro más profundo tocando el punto dulce que lo hacía ver estrellas siguieron hasta que el ansiado orgasmo los golpeo, Jean corriéndose dentro del pecoso y este manchando sus cuerpos, siguieron juntos hasta que sus respiraciones se clamaron, salió con cuidado del cálido interior para dejarse caer en la cama y atraerlo a un abrazo, para caer dormidos.

* * *

aquí esta por fin, tenia un pequeño bloqueo pero ya lo supere espero que les guste el capitulo

gracias por su paciencia y no me maten que aun hay historia para rato.

con lo de eren la cosa se a extendido más de lo que esperaba pero, ya pronto, ten paciencia


	18. la isla Ackerman

La isla Ackerman

\- - Levi el mar está muy picada, será imposible pasar – le grito Hange.

\- - Cállate, si lo lograremos – respondió casi como si lo hubiera ladrado.

Hay estaban cerca de un paso que los separaba de una isla, rodeado de piedra caliza afiladas listas para dejar el barco encallado al barco por cualquier descuido que tuviera el capitán al timón, la mar estaba brava mecía el barco fuertemente intentando lanzarlo contra las piedras preocupando a toda la tripulación que fueron situados en el lado de babor para hacer contrapeso contra las olas, Levi bien sabía que era peligros llegar con las aguas en calma y estas condiciones no podía ser más que un suicidio pero no tenía más opciones, si no llegaban a tierra pronto Eren moriría y eso era algo que quería evitar ya había aguantado mucho para hacer esperar un minuto más.

\- - SUJETENCE VAMOS A PASAR – grito Levi y la mayoría de los tripulantes se abrazo a los montantes que tenía más cerca cerrando los ojos con fuerza como para pedir que fuera mentira lo que harían mientras rezaban a los dioses que algunos dudaban que existieran.

Fue inevitable que el barco se golpear con un costado rasgando la madera y haciendo saltar astillas por todas partes pero aun así logro pasar por la entrada con un mínimo de daño haciendo saltar a todos los pasajeros en cubierta que soltaron un grito de terror, la entrada era estrecha casi invisible por tantas rocas y el rompeolas natural era para desalentar a cualquiera que intentara acercarse más de lo debido, lo bueno es que el agua era más llevadera dentro de la entrada pero el espacio para maniobrar era limitado, era como caminar por una cuerda, había una persona en la proa mirando para dar aviso de las rocas, pero parecía no ser necesario, puesto que no daba la indicación cuando el capitán ya cambiaba la dirección demostrando que sabia por donde iba.

Levi estaba decidido y nada lo hizo cambiar de opinión, tenía que llegar a tierra rápidamente para atender a Eren de mejor manera de lo que se haría en un barco, conocía esa ruta desde que tenía memoria ya la había recorrido desde muy temprana edad y comenzado a pasar solo en la adolescencia no había modo de que chocara en ese lugar, después de unos momentos salía al lado interno, una gran isla verde con comida en abundancia y aguas dulce se elevaba frente a la tripulación y se acercaban a la costa para desembarcar, mientras pensaba en cómo había terminado volviendo a ese lugar.

Flashback

Llego tarde, muy tarde, solo pudo evitar que el cuerpo de Eren se golpeara duramente contar las tablas de la cubierta atrapándolo en los brazos, ya estaba desmallado esperaba que fuera por la sorpresa de haber resultado herido y no por el dolor, colocando su mano en el pecho para intentar detener el sangrado, mientras el atacante ya estaba en el suelo reducido por su propia tripulación.

\- - Vamos mocoso resiste se que eres fuerte – le susurro a oído esperando que lo escuchara.

\- - Levi llévalo al barco ahí lo atenderé – le grito Hange.

Sentía miedo, un miedo que creía que había muerto hacia tempo, sin mediar palabra lo cargo en brazos para levarlo de vuelta al limpieza mientras Hange los seguía de cerca intentado revisar lo que podía, lo dejo en el camarote al cuidado de Hange y salió encerrando a varios en la cárcel, incluyendo al capitán rápidamente los que quedaron en os botes fueron recogidos para zarpar no sin antes hundir al acorazado.

Cuando todo se calmo en la cubierta puesto que muchos querían matar a los presos por el ataque pero se logro evitar, volvió al camarote para saber cómo estaba el menor entro sin llamar quedando en shock por lo vito, había gasas con sangre en el suelo, una aguja, una tijeras, trozos de hilo y a Hange colocándole un pañuelo en la frente al mocoso para bajarle la fiebre. Miro a Eren notando que tenía todo el pecho hasta el estomago vendado, una mueca de dolor en rostro y a respiración muy errática, lograba quejarse de vez en cuando a pesar de estar dormido.

\- - Es fuerte – dijo ella notando la presencia de capitán – no es una infección pues utilice alcohol en la herida, acabo de terminar de coser y vendar, estoy segura que le quedara una gran marca – dio un suspiro – hay que llegar a tierra o no sobrevivirá.

\- - No hay problema con eso estamos cerca de casa

\- - Estas seguro según dijo Keny tu no…

\- - YA SE LO QUE DIJO ESE IDIOTA – grito apretando los puños – pero es necesario y no importa el mocoso es el indicado.

Sin más salió de nueva cuenta tenia que corregir el rumbo que tenían hasta el momento, para llevarlo a todos a un lugar que mucho creían una mentira, a los que no se adaptaran al barco los mataría y debía deshacerse de los más revoltosos no podía permitir que su hogar se viera infectado por semejante calaña de seres pisaran ese lugar.

Fin Flashback

La movilización fue inmediata en tierra aparte de ayudar a tocar puerto mientras otra decenas de personas apuntaban sus pistolas al barco impidiendo que los tripulantes tocara tierra o se asomaran a la isla, el capitán fue al frente dejándose ver por todos que aunque no bajaron las armas se veían mas relajados.

\- - Hijo mío – hablo un hombre mayor parecido a Levi con un tono entre reproche y orgullo – que te trae de regreso a tierra firme.

\- - Una emergencia – contesto estoico – bájelo

Rápidamente un grupo de cuatro marinos los de más confianza del capitán bajaron a un inconsciente Eren debido a la fiebre, en una camilla improvisada con palos y telas pasando delante de todos para ser guiados a la casa más cercana a la costa para atenderlo rápidamente, Keny vio al joven hermoso sin lugar a dudas pero no era su tipo y por lo que tenia entendido tampoco el de su hijo, que tendría de especial el muchachito ese.

\- - Los demás se quedan en el barco hasta que les den permiso de quedarse – dijo Levi a los que aun estaban en el barco, para después acercarse al viejo – hay algo muy importante que debemos hablar.

\- - Vamos a mi casa entonces – caminaron tierra adentro hasta una casa muy parecida a la posada en tortuga solo que mucho más pequeña – y bien dime porque carajos mi hermosa isla está infectada de esa gentuza – gruño una vez dentro

\- En primer lugar esta isla es tanto tuya como mía y para saciar tu curiosidad esos son los sobrevivientes del ataque militar del reino de Rosa a tortuga.

\- - ¡Ho! por favor niño no me hagas reír – dijo pensando que era una broma – eso es imposible, esa isa es una de las primeras que tomamos y… - se quedo callado al ver a cara de su hijo, la mayoría de personas pensarían que tiene la misma expresión que siempre pero no él – no estás jugando.

\- - No, llegaron por el norte – lo dicho sorprendió a Keny – tenían de todo, cañones portátiles los de ruedas, espadas y pistolas, fueron matando todo hasta a los niños, quemaron casas y negocios – dijo un suspiro y miro por la ventana a varios metros ese casi impenetrable rompe olas – nos esperaron en la salida con barco listos para hundirnos, no sé cuantos llegaron al fondo cada barco termino con una gran cantidad de tripulantes, después el acorazado nos ataco y henos aquí.

\- - ¿Y el mocoso?

\- - MI mujer – aclaro sin basilar – fue en el enfrentamiento contra el acorazado.

\- - Se ve muy aristocrático ¿no?

\- - Luego te explico eso… – contesto sin poder engañarlo siempre supo que apenas lo vieran sabrían que no era común – si se salva

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- - ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? – pregunto Mikasa a la capitana.

\- - A la isla calavera – contesto esta – es la segunda isla más grande de los piratas, dejaremos a la mayoría ahí luego vamos derecho a la mesa del diablo, ya la mayoría debió embarcarse.

\- - ¿Se reunirán todos? ¿sin matarse?

\- - Aunque no lo creas así será, la mesa de diablo una isla donde se reunirán la mayoría de los piratas.

\- - ¿la mayoría? O los fundadores – pico a la capitana tenía que conseguir la mayor cantidad de información para poder proteger a sus amigos.

Lo único que consiguió en que Annie fue que frunciera el seño, sabia que se había metido con algo que lo piratas respetaban o al menos eso intentaban, en el barco de Levi se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las peleas estaban prohibidas pero eso no evitaba ciertos roces entre los tripulantes, la repartición del dinero, entre otras cosas sencillas, pero obviamente ninguno con en el limpieza.

\- - Por que no vas a ver si las cuerdas de estribor se aflojaron – la corrió la capitana.

\- - Ja, claro ya voy – dijo alzando las manos en son de paz- solo recuerda que me tendrás que llevar a mi en el viaje.

\- - Dame una sola razón para hacerlo – dijo amenazante entrecerrando los ojos para verla, intentando intimidarla.

\- - Es hecho de que conozco al capitán Levi y al igual que él soy una Ackerman.

Cierto era que Annie se impresiono por lo oído, pensó y eso era lo que se decía que solo quedaban dos de la familia mas nombradas entre los piratas ambos eran varones, que habían rumores que serian los últimos ya que el menor no consideraba a nadie a su altura, ciertamente la chica no fue criada entre las olas como todo pirata nacido de los primeros, que habían dicho que era de mala suerte llevar niños abordo solo para que sus hijo fuera los únicos preparado en el mar, pero parecía que eso no amedrentaba la actitud única de la familia.

Con una risa atravesando sus labios asintió a lo dicho, ciertamente la chica se estaba volviendo cada vez más interesante y eso le gustaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al final solo iban cuatro barcos en la búsqueda del príncipe perdido, Erwin enfrente con el explorador, el barco era rápido y fuerte pero era la primera vez que se usaba en mar abierto así que era en partes iguales emoción y preocupación per n había presentad inconvenientes desde que dejaron tierra haces ya un par de semanas, a decir verdad ya la mayoría de la tripulantes no tenían esperanzas de encontrar al príncipe, la mayoría ya pensaba que fue abandonad para morir en una isla al quedar en cinta pues ya había pasado bastante tiempo de habérselo llevado, los más positivos creían que se encontraba en un prostíbulo ya demente.

\- - La verdad no tenga idea de donde por donde comenzar – suspiro Erwin cansado - este mar es muy grande.

\- - Y más ahora que han atacado a una isla pirata – respondió Mike

\- - Si en estos momentos se deben estar escondiendo como ratas que son y esto reduce considerablemente las posibilidades de encontrar a Eren

\- - Sabes que si en seis meses no encontramos ni una pista tendremos que volver con las manos vacías.

\- - Lo encontraremos.


End file.
